Days in a life
by ronrobertson
Summary: A story inspired by the characters in Dance in the Vampire bund, Dive in the Vampire bund and Doujin1& 2 Secret Chronicles and Forgotten Tales. While Princess Mina and Vera appear in the beginning. It is Mariana, who finds a life again as she discovers her daughter, thought to have been killed by a vampire. She is still alive but a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

A story inspired by the characters in Dance in the Vampire bund, Dive in the Vampire bund and Doujin1& 2 Secret Chronicles and Forgotten Tales.

It is Mariana, who finds a life again as she discovers her daughter, thought to have been killed by a vampire. She is still alive but a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was sitting on the chair kicking her legs back and forth striking the corner of the desk. She glared as she watched her shoes move through the air, the sound of them hitting the wood getting louder. Mary is forever 11 years old. She has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail down to her waist. Her school uniform is torn and in disarray. She took a deep breath and quickly raised her eyes looking across the desk at Yuri. She was the school counselor. She sat with her head tilted sipping a cup of warm water with a sprinkle of salt. Yuri is forever 17. She has been forever 17 for seven years. Since she was bitten and turned into a vampire, just like Mary. The only difference is she asked a friend who was a vampire to bite her neck and turned her into a vampire. She smiled ignoring the constant thumping of Mary's shoes against the desk.

"Mary…" She took a drink of her cup, "is there a problem…"

Mary released her breath, "no…" She spoke in a low annoyed tone as her eyes were watching her feet.

"Are you sure…" Mary listened to the rattling of the tea cup on the saucer as Yuri placed it on the table.

"Yes…" Mary's shoulders rose and fell as she huffed.

"Then why all the fights…" She paused reaching over to the bowl of pretzels, taking a few and popping them into her mouth. Their crunch filled the room and she smiled exposing her long white fangs, remembering the past.

"Three… This week…" She took a deep breath watching Mary's movements.

"I don't know…" She pressed her lips out, closing her eyes. She had her fingers intertwined lying on her lap. She untangled them grabbing the hem of her skirt and nervously twisted. She licked her lips glancing up at Yuri.

"I think you do…" Yuri took a deep breath slowly leaned forward and a smile grew on her lips.

Mary watched as Yuri's eyes glowed and her fangs peeked out from behind her soft lips.

"You… You don't scare me…" Mary narrowed her eyes and let out a soft growl.

"That's…w what that fanger tried to do…" She hesitated then she spoke, "I'm not afraid… Mochizuki is my master and I have Ronan… So…"

"He tried to intimidate you…" Yuri asked as she ran her tongue across her teeth loosening the pretzel crumbs.

"Yes…" She whispered looking at her shoes.

"But… I have these…" Her face lit up as she lifted her hands in the air with her fingers tight and to a point. Her fingers still stained with blood.

"Ryou showed us… How to use them to hurt or to kill…" She softly giggled looking nervously at her hands and then to Yuri.

"I… I… Will not be teased…" She paused running her tongue along her lips, "by any fanger." She tightened her lips as her face tensed.

Fanger is a term, a negative term, used to describe a vampire who still have their fangs. Many people when first bitten have the option to keep their fangs or to have them removed. This would help to control the violent tendencies those with fangs exhibited but since fanged, fangless and human went to the school together this could be a problem.

"But Mary…" She furrowed her brow as she brought her hands together leaning them against her chin. "You started it… Everyone says so…"

She released a long breath almost annoyed, "then you beat him up, then started taking on his friends… If Anna, Chloe, Sarah, and Nina hadn't stepped in… Something bad could have happened…"

Mary took a deep breath, her feet stopped in midair as she looked at Yuri with a scowl on her face.

"He bumped into me…" She dropped her feet to the floor, slowly standing up. She raised her arm pointing her finger across the table, "If we would have done that before we had a master." Her voice was becoming louder as her eyes narrowed and glistened, "they would've beaten us… Even kill us or worse…" She growled, "Now… They want to whine about it…"

Her arm trembled in the air as her body shook as her anger slowly grew. Yuri could hear Mary's breath becoming agitated.

"I will hurt anyone who tries to…"

"What about those with fangs…" Yuri interrupted.

"Yes…" She quickly answered, "of course…"

"What about fangless…"

"Yes…" She answered again, "of course…"

"Your friends…" Yuri quickly asked.

"What… I mean…"

"What about… Humans…" She fired another question at Mary as she looked out watching Mary's eyes with concern.

"Huh…" She was surprised by the question, "what…"

"Yes… Mary… If a human girl… Maybe Nita comes out of the library… Bumped into you… Would you do the same thing to her that you did to the fanged vampire…?"

Mary stared eyes wide not expecting that question. She didn't have an answer. Nita is a girl that works with her grandma in the library at the school. She is also a human and a friend. She knew even without fangs she had the strength to kill especially a human girl.

"I… I… I…"

Yuri watched as Mary eyes filled with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as her lips trembled and she tried to speak, "I… I… Wouldn't do that…" She reached up wiping the tears, sniffling, "I'm not like that…" She tilted her head her lips were twisting as she tried to think.

"No…" She spoke the word slowly as her lips trembled and twisted. She bit down on her lower lip trying to stop crying, "I am not…"

"Then… Why have you been arguing with your friends and fighting with the fanged..."

She brought her arms up wiping them across her tear filled eyes as she sniffled.

"I… I… Want to go home… Now…" ." She went quiet staring at the floor as her eyes glazed over. Yuri could hear her breathing a shallow breath.

"Mary… Answer the question…" A familiar voice filled the room as the Princess closed the door behind her and then walked towards her desk.

"Princess…" Yuri bowed her head, Mary stared at the floor.

"I didn't expect…"

She closed her eyes as she took a seat at her desk. Her long blonde twin tails defying gravity behind her head. She took a deep breath, watching her hands as she straightened her red dress with black trim. She raised her chin, her red eyes were shining.

"Answer me… Mary…"

Mary shook her head, her long brown hair moving slowly across her back as she leaned forward staring at the floor.

Yuri looked at the Princess, "is everything…"

Mina nodded, "it's fine… When a fight that big occurs… I have to come… four fanged vampires in the hospital…" She paused and smiled a little as she thought about it. "I knew it had to be you… Mary…" She chuckled slightly looking across the table.

"Once… You started… The others follow…" She was referring to the group of 10 as they became known as around the school. She and a bunch of other young girls had been turned into vampires. They were brought to the bund given apartments and stipends to live but they had no master's. Many would wonder the halls with their heads down trying to be invisible. When they would leave school for the day they would rush to their apartments and lock the doors behind them. It wasn't until the Yuki situation that many of them found Masters. Some of them went to Adelina and the rest went to Mochizuki and Ronan.

She brought her hand up from her lap, placing it on the desktop. She tapped the wood with her fingernail.

"Now… Answer me…" She glared.

"No…" Mary whispered sharply with her head hung low.

"Excuse me…" Mina leaned forward, narrowing her red eyes.

"I said no…" She whispered, closing her eyes squeezing the tears from them. She waited for the Princess to act. Mina slowly rose up from the chair. Her fingernails digging into the woods, "say it again…"

"I said…" She raised her chin her eyes brimming with tears and her lips trembling as she resisted the urge to succumb. "I… I… Will only tell you… If you…" She hesitated as her face was turning red from the strain.

"If I what…" Mina glared.

"Hello..." He yelled as he entered the office banging on the door.

"What the…" Mina growled quickly looking up from Mary. She stared at the door as she listened to him in the outer room.

"Yuri…" He spoke a little louder.

Mina was growling, looking much like a predator ready to strike.  
"Hey… I recognize…" He turned the doorknob slowly opening the door, "that growl…"

"Princess…" Ronan chuckled as he looked around the room. He nodded to Yuri, who he could tell had a worried look on her face. The Princess with a what the hell expression is that he thought to himself. " did you eat someone that disagreed with your stomach.?" He laughed then looked at Mary, who was staring at the ground tears flowing from her eyes.

"What are you doing here…?" Mina stood up with a fangs exposed.

"I knocked…" Ronan smiled pointing to the door behind him as he knelt down by Mary. He put his arm behind her back and started rubbing . She sighed as he blew his breath across her face and she breathed it in. "So… what is going on Mary…"

"Nothing…" She whispered as he watched the tears fall from her chin on to her blouse. Mina huffed as she sat down, straightening her dress.

"Yuri… Can I get a soda please…?" He smiled his eyes never leaving Mary's face.

"Sure…" She reached behind her to the small refrigerator and opened it.

"You might want to give the Princess something to…"

He smirked and reached over cupping Mary's cheek caressing it with his thumb.

"Here you go…" He heard the sound of the can as she sat on the table, "thank you…"

"Princess…"

"Thank you…" He smiled as he listened to Mina slowly opening her blood bag, listening as she sipped.

He held the cold can in his hand, placing it against the back of Mary's neck. She smiled and let out a small breath as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Does it feel good…?"

"Yes…" She whispered as he put his other hand on her knee, rubbing her thigh.

"Seems… She is fighting…" Mina spoke as she sipped her drink.

"That's true…" Yuri nodded her head, "Six in the last two weeks…"

Ronan tilted his head, his eyes watching Mary as she nervously twisted her lips and biting them.

"I am not really worried about that…" He took a deep breath slowly blowing across Mary's face as she inhaled.

"What…" Mina slowly leaned forward, opening her eyes in surprise.

"I am worried she's escalating… To stronger opponents…" He leaned forward, kissing Mary's cheek and whispered.

"Tell me… Why… Mary… Please…"

She slowly turned her head to him, "I don't want to…" She slowly blinked her eyes at him.

"Why…" He placed a soda can on the table. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling her close. She didn't resist falling against his chest. She propped her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You always do it…" Her lips trembled, "then you get hurt… Really, really bad…" She wrapped her arms tight around him, "and you are still healing…"

"Well…" He chuckled, "how tough can your problem be…"

"No…" She shook her head as her tears soaked his shirt.

"She needs to do it…" She started to cry again holding her breath, "she is the Princess… She can do anything…"

Mina's eyes went wide in surprise as the straw fell to the table as she slowly opened her lips, "huh…" She looked over at Yuri as she shrugged her shoulders. "She hasn't told me…" Yuri shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do…?" Mina took a deep breath her eyes moving from Yuri to mary.

"Did you ask…?" He smiled, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades, "I…" She hesitated, "am trying… But I can't…"

"Well then… How…" He took a deep breath turning his head, his eyes looking at her neck as he slowly opened his mouth. Mary's eyes went wide as saucers and her cheeks turning bright red as she blushed. She felt his lips against her skin then his teeth as he bit down on her neck. Her body tingled and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I want her to let me talk to my mom and dad…" She whispered as she nuzzled her face against his neck.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Mina and Yuri looked at each other surprised.

"Well…" Yuri spoke first, "um…" She looked at the Princess not sure what to say.

The Princess looked at Ronan still embracing Mary as she clung to him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face with bright red cheeks. Yuri leaned to the right, tightening her brow as she narrowed her eye as she watched him with his mouth on her neck. She blinked unsure then took a deep breath looking back at the Princess.

Mina sighed, her hands in her lap, slowly shaking her head as she closed her eyes. Ronan pulled back as Mary reached up placing her hand where he bit down. She smiled gazing up at him.

"So…" He chuckled, "all of this for a phone call… What do you think will happen to me…?"

"No…" She whispered, "You are always there for us…" She took a deep breath and slowly released it. Ronan smiled and inhaled as she smiled, "really…" She was still upset but feeling a little better.

"I have a cell phone…" She reached into her pocket, "every time I try to call… I say hello… Mom or dad… It gets disconnected…"

She held the phone in her hands staring at it twisting it around as she looked and ran her fingers across the numbers. She sniffled, bringing her hands up to wipe her nose.

"So… You want me to call…" Mina looked over at Mary.

"Yes… Please…" She sighed speaking in a low voice, her tears filled her eyes glanced at the Princess then down to the floor.

She opened her mouth to speak, the words were slow to leave her throat as Mary's eyes swelled from tears ached. "I… I… I… Know you give them money…" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, "because of me…" a few tears traced a path down her cheeks as she waited for the Princess to answer.

"So… They would take a call for me…" Mina sighed nodding her head, "I see…"

She brought her hand up pinching the bridge of her nose, "will the fighting stop…"

She sat with her eyes closed waiting for Mary's answer.

"Maybe…" She slowly whispered.

"Maybe…" The Princess tilted her head slowly opening her red tinged eyes.

"If they hit me…"

Mina raised her hand, interrupting Mary, "if you need to defend yourself… Then it's okay…" She took a deep breath, "but…"

"I won't start them…" She nodded her head, her hand still on her neck.

Mina sat at the desk, her eyes watching Mary with her chin towards the floor, nodding her head, eyeing her hands as she fumbled with her fingers. Ronan next to her as she leaned into his chest. She sighed as she opened her mouth, "give me until tomorrow… Okay…"

Mary quickly smiled looking up at the Princess, nodding her head. Her tear stained cheeks balloon as she opened her mouth. Mina would always see that smiling face on Mary.

"What do you say…?" Ronan smiled as he looked to the Princess. Mary stood up walking around the desk. She stopped as Mina turned to face her, "I'm sorry…"

She reached out wrapping her arms around Mina's waist leaning her head against her chest.

"Awe... So cute…" Ronan smirked as Mina placed her hand on Mary's head, sniffing. She glared at Ronan and sighed, "Okay then…" Mary chuckled as she released her embrace. Mina reached up placing her hand on Mary's cheeks.

"Next time… Just ask…" She brought her hand down, running her fingers across the deep bite marks on her neck. She twisted her lips looking at Ronan from the corner of her eye.

"What in the seven hells..." She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know…" Ronan shook his head as he and Mary walked down the hallway. He was looking at Mary as they held hands. She had a worried look on her face.

"Do you think…?" She paused and smiled, "she did it… She called them…" She closed her eyes, scrunching her shoulders and chuckled. "And why… Do I have to see her here at school…?"

"Probably it is more convenient…" He took a deep breath as they moved down the hallway his eyes watching the numbers above the doors. "The school has special rooms for meetings…" He smiled nodding his head.

"You mean… Like the library…" Mary licked her lips; she tilted her head looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"What you mean…" He laughed. It was well known he used to visit the library to see makoto and hitomi. They were more than friendly and would use the study rooms for their time together.

"Hmmph..." She quickly looked away puckering her lips.

He could see two members of Beowulf standing outside the door.

"Good morning…" Ronan waved and nodded as they approached. The Beowulf members nodded.

"Good morning…" Mary smiled and waved. One of the Beowulf members smiled nodding his head.

"Mary…"

"How is your tummy…?" She bit her lip looking worried. She reached up and patted him on the stomach.

"It's fine…" He chuckled as the other member shook his head.

"That's her…" He said with a smirk on his face. The Beowulf members stuck out his tongue and slowly nodded his head, "yes…" He chuckled looking at the other member. He opened the door and Ronan and Mary entered the room. She looked up and smiled, "thank you…"

"You are welcome…" He winked closing the door behind them.

The inside of the room was barren. The opposite wall was lined with windows. The morning sun shined bright as the rays fell across the neutral colored carpet as the dust particles danced in the air. A long table sat in the center that could easily accommodate 30 people today it would seat eight. The Princess smiled holding her hand out for them to sit. She was sitting at the head of the table, standing behind her was Vera. They also noticed ryou and Aoi sitting at the other end of the table.

"Ryou..Aoi…" Ronan was surprised as he looked up at them then to the Princess. She tilted her head and smiled. Mary was standing still, not moving as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms across her chest pulling her tight. He felt her trembling, leaning heavy against him.

They were sitting, their backs facing the wall with her eyes forward never looking at her Mary's mother and father, Marianna and Kenta Tanaka.

Kenta, who was Japanese, sat with a disapproving annoyed look on his face. He never spoke or acknowledged mary as she stood looking at them. He was wearing his office work clothing, white shirt, navy blue pants. A pack of cigerettes sat on the table in front of him as his fingers nervously tapped the package.

Marianne was American. She has long brown hair just like mary. She is attractive, wearing a tight fitting blouse that revealed her big breasts. She sat nervous, almost ready to cry as her eyes stared across the table. Her eyes filling with tears biting her bottom lip holding her pain inside. Ronan looked across the table, shaking his head. He had a gut feeling something wasn't right.

"Mary…" Princess Mina spoke, "have a seat over here." Vera walked over pulling out a chair across from her parents.

"Come…" Vera nodded her head with a smile on her face. Mary looked across the table, unsure and then to Vera.

"It's okay…" She smiled and whispered to Mary.

She slowly took a step towards the chair and Ronan followed. They could see the tears building up in Mary's eyes, her face betraying her as anxiety filled her belly.

"Mom… Dad…" She whispered. She felt his embrace tight as he knelt.

"I'm right here…" He exhaled his breath as Mary breathed it in.

"Okay…" She nodded slowly closing her eyes. She sat down as Vera scooted the chair towards the table. Ronan smiled as he looked at Vera, "thank you…" She smiled back, nodding her head as he took the seat next to Mary.

"Do you want me to rub your back…?" He leaned close to her and whispered.

"I'm fine…" She nervously licked her lips as he slipped his hand to her thigh. She gazed down at his hand and blushed then looked at him.

"I've been called a perv…" He chuckled, squeezing her knee. She giggled, "Yeah… Right…" She sighed closing her eyes, "maybe with Sayomi, Tatyana and Hana and kiku and…" She chuckled" and the older girls…"

He brought his hand up and placed it on the chair behind her back.

"Are we comfy…?" Mina twisted her lips as she watched them.

"Very much… Princess…" Ronan bowed his head.

"So… Let's start…" Mina reached to her waist and straightened her dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan watched as the meeting started. Mina was talking to Mary's parents about the reevaluation of the stipend program given to the victims' families.

Mariana Tanaka sat next to her Husband, Kenta. She quickly glanced, then nervously stared at Mary. She looked like she was looking at a ghost. Her green eyes focused as she twisted the ends of her long rich brown hair. Her mouth hung open as her husband continued to talk with the Princess.

Ronan looked around the room at Aoi and ryou, who just smiled as they sat still with their eyes closed.

Mr. Tanaka was nervously talking shaking his head. Mary sat with her hands gripping the edges of the table, staring at the ground. She sniffled as the tears dripped to her skirt.

"Excuse me…" Ronan interrupted, "Mariana…"

She quickly looked over at him, "huh…yyyess..." her eyes wide and glistening.

She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and he could see her hands were trembling. Ronan looked at Kenta then to the Princess who looked annoyed, "what is it…" She glared at him.

"Did you know…?" He took a deep breath, watching her face. Her eyes glanced at Mary then to her husband. Kenta glared at Ronan as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"Don't say anything…" Kenta looked at his wife.

"He will try to trick you…" He paused, "vampires cannot be…"

"I'm a human…" Ronan smiled as he interrupted, "and Mary is mine…"

He could see the surprise look on Mariana's face. Mary's father shook his head, glaring at him, "typical… Should have known…"

Princess Mina remained quiet as she watched them.

"You didn't…" Ronan looking at Mariana, reached up stroking Mary's head. Mariana face slowly tightened as she watched he stroked her daughters hair, lowered her chin, closing her eyes.

"I… I… I…"

"Shut up…" Kenta raised his voice as he turned, glaring at his wife. Ronan slid his hand to Mary shoulder. He could feel her trembling as the tears were starting to flow.

"You didn't… Did you…" Ronan shook his head twisting his lips as he glared at Kenta. "Someone told you… She died…"

"Yes…" She whispered closing her eyes as she brought her hands up covering her mouth. She let out a small muffled cry, slowly shaking her head.

"Do not…" Kenta raised his voice reaching over grabbing her wrist.

"Shut up…" Princess Mina yelled, "Let her speak…"

He looked at her with surprise and was scared as Mina's red eyes glowed as her growl vibrated the table.

Mariana was silent for a while as the tears fell down her cheeks to her hand covering her mouth. She sniffled and her voice shuddered, "wwe had a funeral for her and I talked to her picture every day…" She continued trying to fight back the tears as the emotions inside grew. Mary raised her chin, slowly opening her eyes, "Momma..." She whispered, "I'm here…"

"Who told you…?" Mina raised her voice as she turned to look at Mariana.

"My… Husband did…" Her head fell into her hands as she cried. He sat there with his lips tight and his eyes cold.

"She might as well have been…" He was visibly upset, "she is a vampire… You couldn't see her anyway…" He paused, "you need to focus on her son…" He quickly nodded his head and raises arms pointing at Mary, "that… Is not our daughter…"

Mary sat listening as her mother cried and her father rant. She sat eyeing the floor listening to them finally taking a deep breath she shook her head, "why…" She whispered her voice becoming louder, "I did nothing wrong…" Her voice grew a little louder again, "I… I…" She opened her mouth struggling to speak, her eyes filling with tears. "I… I… Am a good girl… I did nothing wrong…"

Ronan watched and listened as Mary slowly stood up. The Princess was watching Kenta and Mariana.

"You told me… You would try to see me…" She yelled, "You said…" Kenta leaned back in his chair, "that's a lie… Vampires lie…"

"No…" She clenched her hands, the room echoed as her fist hitting the table, "I don't lie…" She looked quickly to Ronan.

"No… You don't…" He laughed, looking over at the Princess and then to her parents, "she accepts responsibility when she screws up…"

She looked at Ronan, "I don't screw up…" She tried to smile as the tears flowed, "I am just... just rambunctious… That's what my grandma told me… I need structure…" She turned towards her father " I couldn't go to the funeral… You said grandma was dead…"

"What…" Mariana's head rose looking at her husband, her eyes and cheeks red from sobbing, then to Mary, "She's alive…" Her voice was weak barely audible but to a vampire she might as well have yelled it at the top of her lungs, Mary easily heard it. Mary stopped staring at her father in dismay.

"You lied…" Her fist started to tremble and her tears increase falling to the table.

"Mary…" Ronan whispered as he tilted his head.

"No…" She cried, "He lied… He took everything from me…" She tilted her head, raising her hands up brushing back long strands of her brown hair behind her ear so she could see Ronan. "My mom… My grandma…" She put her hands on the table and her fingers turned red then the wood cracked, "I am not a bad girl… He… He…" She hesitated and then yelled, "you threw me at the vampire…" She raised her arm pointing at him. His eyes went wide in fear exposed what you've done. His wife gasped, staring at him ashamed.

She brought her fist down on the table and it exploded breaking into two pieces. She moved forward quickly staring face-to-face with him growling. She was close enough to taste his fear.

"You lied… We ran and you fell down… Screaming and yelling for me to help… I came back to help…" She was yelling, her fist clenched, "you said thank you… That I was a good girl… Then…" She hesitated trying to catch her breath, "you pick me up… I thought you would carry me because I scraped my knee when I helped you… But… But… You threw me towards it… And ran…" She stopped, her voice faded in the room but its impact was still radiating. There was silence for a moment as her chest and shoulder shuddered rising and falling rapidly.

"It bit me over and over… I screamed for my momma and daddy… But you didn't come…" Her mother was sobbing as Mary continued, her father was pushed to the wall, nowhere to go as he stared into her green eyes.

"I… I… Had to protect my family…" She stepped back, they could see the hurt in her eyes. "My son and my wife… I needed to live to protect them… You… Were always so difficult… So hard to control… Always smiling and laughing… It was unnatural…" His eyes were darting around the room as he spoke rapidly then his voice slowly dropped, "we thought medication would work but you wouldn't take it…"

"It made me tired… foggy…" She licked her lips, pulling back from him as she listened.

"Running all the time… Never slowing down…" He closed his eyes shaking his head, "the teachers always complaining…"

"I always got my work done…" She brought her hand to her chest, "I had top grades…" She whispered, "Grandma didn't mind…" She lowered her chin and turned stepping over the broken pieces of the table, "but I was your daughter…" She hesitated slipping into Ronan's arms, "I was part of your family… And you didn't protect me… You threw me at it..." Her voice became muffled as she cried into his chest, "I want to go home…" She whispered.

"Okay…" Ronan released a small breath, "but first…"

He tapped her head as she turned around in his embrace, "here…" He held out his cell phone, the Princess was watching Kenta as she glanced to mary, "what is it…" She took a cell phone putting it to her ear, "hello…" She paused, "grandma..." She took a deep breath, "don't cry…"


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun felt warm on their faces as they smiled. They stood in front of the gate leading to a small cottage. They turned facing the sun to feel the warmth, "so good…" They smiled. The three of them moved towards the front door chuckling, "shut up… You two..." Sayomi shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Problem…" Anya tilted her head with a mischievous grin on her face. Mikka covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"But we can smell him…" Anya continued leaning her chin forward as she sniffed. "sex…" she quickly nodded, looking over to Mikka. She nodded " oh..my Sayomi, what did you do last night.."

" it was this morning and I can smell the two of you also…" She playfully growled, "Why did I say yes to the four of you…"

"Because…" Anya stepped close nuzzling Sayomi's neck, taking her scent. Mikka, "yes…" chuckled as she joined Anya.

"Stop it…" Sayomi blushed shaking her head.

"We are all close in age… Therefore, we talk about the same things… Marriage… Boys and men…" Mikka held her fingers out, "and… Sex… Sex… Sex," they all laughed as they came to the door.

Sayomi reached out as she shook her head, knocking on the door. They waited, "is she home…" They leaned their heads close to the wooden door, nodding.

"Just a minute…" They listened as the locks clicked and the doorknob turned as an older woman slowly opened the door.

"Yes…" She bowed her head as she peaked from behind the door. The chain was the only obstacle.

"Mrs. Purdy…" Sayomi smiled tilting her head, "we come to ask a favor of you…"

"Really… What favor…" She stared at the three young women dressed in different shades of blue yukatas'.

"We'd like to talk to you about your granddaughter… Mary Tanaka…" She paused; watching as her eyes slowly faded and started to glisten. She slowly bit her lips shaking her head.

"I… Don't…"

"We are talking to other families… To try to find common ground…"

They could hear her slowly release a sad breath as her eyelids slowly closed and she nodded closing the door. They could hear the chain being removed and the door slowly opened.

"Come in please…" She bowed her head, reaching up wiping a tear from her eye.

"You can call me… Hannah…" She smiled as she offered them places to sit.

"So… What kind of information are you looking for…?"

She smiled looking at the three moving towards the kitchen, "I will make tea…"

"Great…" They smiled nodding their heads. Mikka stood up looking around the room.

"Basic information… Age… What she was like…"

They heard her chuckled, "how long do you have…"

"Lots of family photos…" Mikka walked along the wall, "many are of Mary and her together…" The walls were filled with framed photos and on the shelves more photos of Mary smiling with her grandma. Hannah smiled as she brought the tray out and set it on the table, "my project…" She looked along the walls and book shelves, "that one is when she was nine…" She sighed taking a short breath pointing at a photo on the wall.

"Very nice…" Mikka smiled, "but I like this one…"

"She was 10… " it was a photo of Mary's backside as she ran naked down the hall, "She was in the bath when she spotted something out the window… So she just took off running…"

She smiled shaking her head, "with Mary… I have to always carry a camera… I used to take photographs for a living when I was younger…" She nodded her head as she sat in a small chair, "so…"

"What was she like…?" Anya reached by her side taking out a notebook.

"Typical little girl always smiled, more energy the two or three boys…" She chuckled, then she laughed and her eyes shined as she told them story after story.

"I think they couldn't handle her very well…" She sighed, "But I always got her on the weekends… Right after school then I would take her to school on Monday"

"What was she like…"

"Rambunctious… I would say…" Hannah took a drink of her tea smiled and nodded her head.

"Is this…" Mikka pointed to a piece of paper next to the kitchen on the wall.

"That's her schedule…" She chuckled, standing up as she moved to the list.

"From breakfast to bed…"

"She must've been tiring for someone…"

"No…" She interrupted as she pointed to the scheduled labeled… Garden.

"Let me show you…"

They walked through the kitchen out the back door and stood on the back porch.

"Wow…" They shook their heads as they gazed upon a massive garden.

"That garden has continued to get larger and larger as she grew up…"

"I own 100 acres; it backs up to the national Park…"

"15 rows, 100 feet long…" She took a deep breath, "Mary and I would work it. Every weekend, I would not touch it until she arrived… We would start about 2 1/2 hours before sundown… She on that end, me on the front…"

They walked out into the grass towards the garden, "tomatoes, squash, radishes, spinach, sunflowers etc.…"

Anya knelt down smelling the radishes, "mmm..."

"Do you like the garden…?"

"Yes… Mom and I used to…" Mikka and Anya smiled.

"Each year we would add a row and go to the garden center… I would till it and then we would weed the soil… It took a long time by hand…"

She took a deep breath reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek, "but I haven't added another row since she was killed…"

They looked at Hannah caught off guard by her comment.

"You know… They almost killed her before that…" She knelt down pulling out a weed.

"How…" Sayomi asked.

"That damn medicine… They said she had… attention deficit disorder or something like that… She would always look sad and her eyes lifeless… She would just stare barely talking to me…" She started to cry wiping her eyes with her arm., "She used to call me and talk until I fell asleep… She would keep telling me how much she loved me and missed me…" She took a deep breath trying to stop the tears, "I made her stop that medicine… we would take her school books and work ahead…. I even offered to take her full-time…" She stood up, smacking the dirt from her hands, "Mary needed people she could trust, someone she loved and would love her back… I started proceedings to take her from them… But then she was killed by that damn vampire…"

She took a deep breath, her eyes becoming angry, "of all places" she pointed towards the hills, "in that damn national Park…" They turned looking across the garden to the densely wooded forest behind them.

"Sayomi…" Anya nodded, "it's almost time…"

"Okay…" She took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket.

"Hannah…" Sayomi turned looking at the phone as her thumb moved across the face as she dialed.

"We also came here for…" She paused and smiled, exposing her long white fangs, "for another reason… To help a friend…"

Hannah furrowed her brow unsure as she took a step back, "you are a vampire…"

"Kinda…" Mikka smiled showing her fangs, "her too..." She pointed to Anya.

"But the sun…"

"We are not affected by it…" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Could we go inside…?" Sayomi smiled putting the phone on speaker. She held it towards Hannah. She stared watching them nervous and listening to the phone conversation. She could hear voices and she recognized them.

"What is going on…?" She hesitated as her voice fell, "that's Kenta…"

"You told me grandma was dead…" Mary screaming voice came across the phone.

"Mary…" She whispered bringing up her hand covering her lips.

They stepped inside the house walking to the living room. Hannah listening as her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling, "but…" She looked at Sayomi who brought her fingers up to her lips to silence her from talking. "Listen only… Please…" She sat silently holding her tears as she listened. She covered her face sobbing as she heard Mary yell you threw me at the vampire.

"I want to go home…" They heard Mary say. Sayomi nodded to the phone for her to pick it she hesitated as she slowly brought the phone up

"Hello…" She heard Mary's voice.

"Mary…" She released her emotions as they forced their way free crying as Mary's voice filled her ears.

"Grandma… Don't cry..."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary was yelling at her father, Mariana ran out of the room, sobbing. She ran stumbling across the floor. She fell to the ground the tears rolling down her face falling onto the carpeting. The Beowulf members offered assistance, she didn't answer, just shaking her head, "please… No…"

She struggled to stand, holding her arm out as her hand grasped for the wall. She stood moving unsurely to the bathroom door. She fell against the wooden door pushing it open and slid inside, wanting to hide from the truth. She walked slowly to the stall, dropping to her knees throwing up. She could feel the cold hard ceramic tile on her knees as she tried to understand but could not wrap her mind around it. She stared at the water and could see her reflection distorted by the thick clear stomach fluid. She continued to throw up until there was nothing. she dry heaved until her ribs and stomach hurt and her throat was raw and burning. She stared into the bowl as saliva slowly dripping from her lips as she stopped crying. "Please… Forgive me…" She moved her lips as she said a small prayer to herself, "forgive me Mary "she whispered as she sat up on her knees, sitting silently listening to the quiet. She stood up bracing herself, arms, extended her hands against the metal stall. She moved slowly to the counter, barely looking at the mirror. She reached out wrapping her fingers around the faucet and turned the water on as her eyes stared at the water flowing around the bowl, slowly going down the drain. She ran her hands under the cold water then pressed down the soap dispenser and started to wash her hands.

She cupped her hand letting it fill with cool water, leaning down she filled her mouth and garbled and spit the filth into the bowl, smiling slightly watching it go down the drain. She could smell the vomit in her nose as she repeated the process. She looked at herself, her eyes swollen, her cheeks red, and her hair in disarray.

"You look like shit… Mariana…" She shook her head as she whispered to herself.

"It… Won't work… You know…" She heard a voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Huh…" She looked up her eyes catching her reflection in the mirror.

"W what won't…" She looked nervously at the reflection.

"The water…" The woman smiled, "a stiff drink will do better…" She nodded her head with a smirk on her face.

Mariana just looked at the woman's reflection thinking. She was attractive, Japanese long dark hair that hung down her back to her waist, her warm dark eyes, and perfect porcelain skin, wearing a deep black yukata that clung to her petite figure tied tightly with a dark gray obi around her waist. She was a little shorter than Mariana. But attractive stayed in her mind.

Mariana smiled nodding her head, "do you have one on you…" She chuckled, and then started to tear up as her lower lip trembled.

The woman smiled, shaking her head, "experience has taught me that…" She took a deep breath and released it tilting her head, "if you turn around… I will still be here…"

Mariana nodded her head and closed her eyes, "I am not sure I want to right now…"

"Why…"

"I would be closer to the door…" She lowered her head, watching the water flow down the drain.

"I knew it…" She paused, "I think… Deep down I knew it… It was easier believing him…" She spoke with regret watching the water slowly pulled down the drain.

"Yes… It would be…" The woman spoke, "something that terrible… You wouldn't want to believe a father sacrificing his daughter…" She sighed, "I've seen worse…"

"Really…" Mariana slowly pushed herself up from the counter still staring at the bowl. She reached under the flowing water and with her hands splashed her cheeks. She turned it off, still looking in the mirror.

"You were one of the two observers in the room…" She stared waiting for an answer.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head and her lips slowly twisted, "Kinda…"

Mariana stared watching the woman as she nervously played with her lips, "then who are you…"

"That's not important right now…" She slowly ran her tongue across her naturally colored lips as Mariana slowly turned around from the mirror.

"It doesn't matter what the past is…" The woman tilted her head cracking her neck, "right now… You have a daughter that's outside… she can use your help…"

She stood staring at the woman with her hands clasped at her breast, "I… Don't… I… Don't know…"

"Why…" She looked at Mariana as she narrowed her eyes.

"What do I say…?" She paused as the tears started to fill in her eyes, "how do I say it… I don't know… I want to… But I am afraid…" She stuttered, taking a step towards the woman. She was trembling, her stomach twisting and turning inside her as she looked for the strength to find the answer, "please… Tell me… How…"

"Right now… She has a human master…"

Mariana looked at her unsure what she was talking about, "what do you…"

"The boy in the room…" She smiled, "is human… He takes care of her… He gives her a home… Food… And a place to sleep… Even love… He just treats her like a little girl… A special little girl…" She chuckled, "a fangless vampire child has special needs growing up... Her body will never grow old… But her mind will grow… She is one of 10 that serve him… He's learning but he also has helped…" She slowly took a step towards Mariana as she continued to speak, "she will probably never ask you for anything… More than she had before… to be a mother and a grandmother… Her conversations will be the same as any 11, 12, 13-year-old… But she will drink human blood and will be stronger than any human…"

Mariana shook her head, listening to the woman speak, "but… She has learned to adjust… So you are just as safe as you would be normally anywhere else…"

Mariana lowered her head, starting to cry. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around the woman. She was a lot shorter than she was a as she returned her embrace, nuzzling chest and shoulder. "I don't know…" She whispered. She could feel Mariana's wet tears on her face and neck as Mariana hugged her crying. She gently rubbed her back between her shoulders.

"There… There…" She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it across her skin. Mariana sniffled, leaning back wiping her eyes, "I am sorry…" The woman smiled reaching up brushing her hair from her eyes. She looked deeply into Mariana's green eyes and smiled.

"Do you know… That if a vampire attacks a full grown male… They will usually feed where they attacked… But… If the prey is smaller, they will carry it away… To enjoy… Slowly…"

Mariana listened as her eyes grew wide, as she talked of vampires attack.

"So…" Mariana speaking softly slowly shook her head, looking into her dark eyes. "If Kenta had been bitten… He would've been all right because the authorities would've found him with relatively ease…"

"Yes…" The woman nodded her head, "they bring in special vampires to track… It takes three days to become a vampire… However, with a small child it can be difficult… But not impossible…"

Mariana's mouth slowly dropped, her hand rose covering her lips. The woman could see her realizing the truth. She looked down still in the embrace, "Mary would be all right… And he would've been saved…"

The woman slowly leaned forward whispering in her ear, "Yes…"

"Hhhow… Do you know so much…?" She released a slow breath, then realizing the truth. The woman nodded, "talking to Mary should be no problem…" She slowly smiled lowering her lip, "you have been talking to one of those special vampires…" Mariana's eyes grew wide as saucers as the woman's long white fangs appeared, "nothing to fear Mariana…" She chuckled. She could hear her heart beat quicken but Mariana didn't move or scream or yell for help either. She reached up slowly running her fingers along the woman's lips, touching her fangs.

"My name is Aoi... She winked at Mariana, "and I am a vampire…" She reached out placing her hand between Mariana's breasts, "I will give you my number… If you want to talk…" She smiled exhaling a breath as Mariana took her breath into her lungs, "okay…" She slowly nodded her head closing her eyes feeling a sense of relief.

The bathroom echoed as he pounded on the door, "Mariana…" He yelled, "Come on… We are leaving…"

She didn't answer right away nor was she scared.

"Coming…" She spoke nodding her head, still looking into Aoi's eyes. She smiled slightly, then slowly left their embrace as she reached up wiping the tears from her cheeks. She slipped Aoi's phone number into her pocket as she turned to leave, reaching for the door.

"Thank you…Aoi..."

"I will be seeing you…?" Aoi turned watching her leave.

"Yes…" Mariana whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

She opened the door, slipping out into the hallway. She was straightening her shirt, when he snatched her arm, pulling her behind him as he moved quickly down the hall. She caught sight of Mary standing next to Ronan holding hands.

"Stop it…" She whispered, weakly resisting. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Mary growing farther away, "no…" She said to herself.

She watched as Mary's face trembled and she turned hiding her face against Ronan's chest. She felt the same emotions that terrified her when Mary was taken from her life. This time it wasn't a vampire that was doing the taking, she was letting it happen again.

"Enough…" She yelled quickly pulling back with strength she never knew she had. He stopped, glaring at her as he looked at his hand still gripping her wrist.

"Let go…" She raised her free arm, the hallway echoed as she slapped him across the face, "of me…"

He dropped her arm as he released his grip.

"What the…" He raised his arm into the air.

"Don't you…" She growled at him, "You will hit me… But not a vampire to save your daughter…" She slapped him again, he stepped back, and then she hit him again.

"Why…" She yelled, and then hit him again. He step back tripping falling to the floor.

Ronan was holding Mary in his arms as she whimpered, she was watching from the corner of her eye.

The Princess and Vera came out of the room, turning to watch the display. She shook her head taking a deep breath, looking at Ronan.

"I can see where Mary gets it…" She chuckled turning to leave. The Beowulf unit members chuckled nodding their heads to Mary.

"Ronan… That's your problem…" The Princess laughed moving down the hall.

They turned back to watch them as Kenta had tripped falling to the ground Mariana straddled him, her arms swinging wildly yelling, "why…"

Aoi smiled as she left the bathroom, walking towards Ronan, Mary and ryou, who just tilted her head smiled watching the fight.

"Go stop her…" Ronan whispered to Mary.

"What…" She slowly raised her chin looking at him with tears soaked eyes unsure what to do.

"Your mother needs you to help her before she goes too far…"

She slowly turned looking down the hall nodding her head. She moved quickly and stood beside them.

She could see her mother's face sobbing as the tears rolled down her cheeks, yelling, "Why…" As her open palms had turned to fist. She struck him as he held his hands up to protect himself. He was begging her to stop. Mary could hear each hit and she knew her mother had broken her hand and fingers but still she kept hitting.

"Momma… Please…" She spoke as her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Momma… Please… Stop…" She slowly reached out touching her mother shoulder. Mariana was swinging wildly crying and yelling then she felt Mary's hand on her shoulder. She turn quickly snatching Mary pulling her back into her life, "I'm sorry…" She spoke through the tears and the pain, "please Mary… I'm sorry…"

She cried continuously with her head on Mary shoulders her shirt becoming wet, "please Mary…"

"I love you so much…" Her body shook as Kenta laid there breathing heavy. His nose and lips bloodied and his eyes starting to swell. Larger red blotches appeared on his forearms as he tried to defend himself.

She held Mary until she could no longer feel the rage inside her body. She wiped her eyes and nose, slowly standing up. She reached to the floor, picking up her shoes. She smiled at Mary as she held her hand out and Mary grasped it.

Mariana took a deep breath and looked down at her husband as he struggled to sit up on the floor. She glared at him, narrowed her eyes, and then kicked him in the face. His body quickly fell to the floor his head hitting the head and bounced a few times.

"Wow…" Mary smiled looking up at her mother.

She turned looking towards Ronan and ryou and Aoi. She smiled watching that familiar smile grow on Mary's face.

"You've broken your foot and hand and fingers…" Aoi chuckled, "not bad for not knowing what to do…"

Mariana bit down on her lip to handle the pain as she smiled.

"I don't have all the answers… But I'll figure something…" Mariana looked at Mary.

"The nurse's office is this way…" Mary chuckled gently tugging on her arm, "she knows my name…I've been there alot…" She laughed.

As they walked to the nurse's office, Ronan nodded his head, "you know… He's bleeding pretty good…"

"So…" Mariana shook her head twisting her lips.

"There are a lot of vampires in the school and classes almost over…" He paused looking at each of them, "anybody want… Too..."


	8. Chapter 8

Monday

It has been two weeks since the meeting with the Princess. Mary has been talking on the phone to her mother and grandmother almost every night. She was smiling and the fights had all but ceased except for the four fanged vampires. They wanted revenge, twice they had tried only to be beaten down by Mary and the rest of the group of 10. Mary would often straddle them as they lay on the ground their arms raised in defense, "the Princess said no more fighting…" She yelled her fist pummeling them as a fine red mist filled the air. It wasn't until a certain Princess held an impromptu beat down in a school hallway that the fighting stopped.

"I see the she wolves have influenced your decision making…" Vera shook her head as she tightened her lips as they walked down back to the hallway of the school to Yuri's office.

"Well… Sometimes…" She chuckled as her red eyes glowed and she ran her tongue along her lips excited by the one on four beat down she had just dealt out," you just gotta… Savanna always says…" She laughed turning into Yuri's office.

"I am sure their Masters will be worried and want to apologize…" She sighed looking around the office, "tell them not to bother… My punishment was good enough for the situation…" She shook her head smiling, "I Kinda wish there would've been a few more…"

"Princess…" Vera chuckled as the door slowly closed.

Aoi was walking down the streets of a small province, When her phone vibrated. She reached into her yukata bringing the phone out. She looked at the number as she brushed a few strands of her black hair behind her shoulders. She smiled slightly as a fang peaked out between her soft natural lips. She brought the phone to her ear, "hello… Mariana…" She stood, closing her eyes.

"Hhhello...Aoi..." She paused, "am I bothering you…"

"No… No…" She slowly took a deep breath, remembering Mariana scent.

"How can I help…?"

"Um…" She hesitated and she could hear the anxiety Mariana's voice, "could we meet… Somewhere…"

"Yes…" She smiled even larger exposing both sets of her fangs, "I would like that…"


	9. Chapter 9

Monday afternoon

Aoi sat outside as she watched for Mariana. They talked for a moment on the phone. Since it was a beautiful day that was comfortably warm, they decided to meet at a neighborhood café with outside seating. It was located close to Mariana's house. She closed her eyes lifting the small cup of tea to her lips as she waited. Mariana was running late. It didn't bother aoi; she could smell Mariana scent on the wind as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. She turned looking towards the direction of her scent and smiled seeing her moving through the crowd with a worried look on her face. She was easy to spot, An American woman with long dark brown hair that bounced with each stride as she hurried past a few people. She was wearing a casual white blouse and navy blue three-quarter length skirt that hugged her hips with casual comfortable shoes. Aoi could hear her mumbling about being late. She shook her head and smiled.

Mariana smiled as she spotted her and waved, "sorry… I'm late…"she yelled.

"It's okay…" Aoi nodded her head as she stood up to greet her, they hug, it was then she realized how much taller Mariana was, she looked up into her green eyes.

"I have forgotten how tall you are…"

"5 foot ten without heels…" She chuckled, brushing her hand across Aoi's back moving towards the table. " the girls are a big C…if you know what I mean…"She smiled watching Mariana as she sat at the table.

She ordered tea as she made herself comfortable, taking a deep breath as she became quiet, running her tongue across her lips, "umm…" She looked nervously around the café. It was passed the noon rush, so the crowd was sparse.

Aoi was sitting directly across from her, waiting for her to start talking.

Mariana nervously pulled her dark Brown hair behind her ears and shoulders. Aoi could hear her heartbeat becoming faster along with her breath.

"Nervous…" Aoi tilted her head looking across the table.

Mariana smiled quickly looking up from the table, "you can tell…"

She nodded, "should I start the conversation..."

Mariana's smile grew larger, "yes…" She chuckled, "please…"

She leaned forward nodding her head. Aoi smiled seeing her green eyes shined.

"How are things… With Mary…" She started, picking up her teacup to her lips taking a drink.

"Fine… Fine…" She quickly nodded her head with a smile on her face, "she calls every night and talks and talks…" She watches Mariana continued to speak her smile permanently on her face as her eyes teared up, "she is going to stay at her grandmothers… Next weekend…"

"Really…" aoi took a deep breath nodding her head.

"Yes…" She paused for a moment, "it seems the boy's mother has some businesses… So they are installing special windows and a… Um…" She shook her head as she narrowed her eyes thinking trying to remember what it was called as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. "Something to cover the garden…" She took a drink, "damn… I can't think of it…"

"A hothouse…" Aoi chuckled as she brought a napkin up to her lips.

"Something like that…" Mariana smiled looking into the tea as it swirled in the cup. She watched as the steam slowly rose from the liquid.

"do you work…." Aoi asked

" it has been awhile…but once I had our son and the mary…" she paused as she took a deep breath, thinking about the past." no… not since then.."

"How are things at home…" Aoi adjusted her seat, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair. She watched Mariana's expression changed. She remembered the husband expression and words he had used in the Meeting. He wore a scowl on his face as his eyes glared across the table at Mary, " that is not our daughter…she might as well be dead…" Mariana twisted her lips, shaking her head. She hesitated to speak and then whispered, "Besides talking to Mary… This is the only bright spot… I have had in the last two weeks…" She slowly reached up wiping a tear from her eye. "Who am I kidding…?" She looked down at her hands that wrapped around her teacup and released a deep breath, "the last two years…" She slowly looked up at Aoi sitting across the table from her, her smile slowly fading on her face as her green eyes diminished.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry… It's not you…" She paused, "I don't know… The meeting opened my eyes… I guess…"

She nodded her head urging Mariana to continue to talk.

"I a… It's… Almost… How should I say it…?" She was silent for a moment staring at the table listening to the people around them.

"Selfish is the only word I would use…" She raised her chin up from her chest, looking at Aoi. "Hearing him yelling and pointing at her like she was nothing …saying she was dead…I couldn't look at her at first…I was so ashamed…" she paused, bringing her hand up to her cheek wiping a tear as she bit her lip. " he was happy about the money from the princess…the monthly stipend.." she huffed, " he came home one day laughing and smiling…took me to the our current house, more expensive of course, saying surprise this is our family's new home…" she shook her head, " I just stared at him…it wasn't three months…it was like he won the lottery…." She sarcastically chuckled, " it only cost us our daughter…" she became quiet, looking around the café and the street traffic. She listened as the cars sat idling by the stoplight waiting for the light to change. She was looking down the street as a mother was pushing a stroller, humming a lullaby. " I use to hum that to Mary when she was little….even up to the day I lost her…." she sniffled as her eyes followed the woman down the street until she turned the corner disappearing from her sight.

" Aoi…" she whispered," do you think it is ok to hate yo…." She never finished her question.

"Would you like something else…?" The waiter smiled as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Mariana leaned back in surprise, "oh… Um… Yes…" She quickly smiled and her eyes grew bright again as she looked at the young man.

"I would like some cheesecake with cherries…" She nodded her head looking across the table, "Aoi would you like… Some…" She stopped in midsentence, realizing what she had said and what she was asking as she looked at the waiter.

"Yes… That would be great…"

Mariana quickly looked over to her and a smile jumped on her face as Aoi turned looking at the waiter nodding her head.

"Great…" The waiter smiled as he bowed moving towards the counter.

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes dropped a little embarrassed. "I forgot…"

"That's fine…" She reached over putting her hand on top of Mariana's hand gently rubbing it. She looked at Aoi's hand then glanced up at her and smiled, "really… Is it okay…"

Aoi closed her eyes and softly smiled as she nodded her head.

"I can eat regular food…" She chuckled as she scooted her chair around the table; Mariana following her lead did the same, "but… I get no real nutritional value from it…"

"Really…" Mariana leaned closer to her, reaching out placing her hand on her forearm As Aoi shook her head.

"That must be great for your figure… Huh…" She chuckled and her cheeks turned red as she smiled.

They talked for a little while longer as they finished their cheesecakes, not really paying attention to the time.

Aoi watched as Mariana hesitated not wanting to leave. She released a short disappointing breath looking around the café at the empty chairs. The waiters were sitting at the counter talking to the girls behind the register. She smiled watching them laughing, enjoying each other's company.

"Aoi..." She whispered as she watched them.

"Yes…" She tilted her head, watching Mariana's eyes as she looked around the café.

"Could we…" She paused, "do this again… Real soon…"

She bit her lower lip waiting nervously for her answer then her lips slowly turn on her face.

"Yes… We could…" She watched Mariana's lips curled into a smile, "when would you like to…"

"Um…" She slowly licked her lips as she watched Aoi's hand lay softly on her arm, gently rubbing her skin.

"As soon as possible…" She smiled, gazing at her with bright green eyes.

"How about… Tomorrow…"

She could hear Mariana's heart beat faster at the thought, "yes…" She nodded, "that would be perfect…"

"Good… I'm in the area for the next month…" Aoi stood up, holding her arm out her hand wide open to help Mariana stand up.

She slowly reached out taking Aoi's hand and smiled as she stood up, looking into Aoi's warm dark eyes as she leaned forward hugging her tight.

"I hope it is a long month…" She chuckled as she slowly released her embrace and they turned to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday

She laughed as she waved entering the café, reaching out hugging Aoi, "late again… I'm sorry…"

Aoi smiled watching as Mariana sat down scooting her chair closer to her chair.

"So… Did you order…?" She took a deep breath and slowly released it as her green eyes followed Aoi as she sat down.

"No…" She smiled, "just Tea..."

she nodded looking towards the counter as the waiter moved towards them.

"I would like some tea with lemon… Please…" Mariana nodded, "and some cheesecake…" She glanced at Aoi and winked, "you too..."

She closed her eyes, nodding her head with a small smile on her face, "yes…"

Mariana raised her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat then taking a deep breath, "I had to go to the dry cleaners to pick up my skirt…" She ran her hand along her thighs, straightening the tightfitting black fabric. She then brushed her white blouse with her top two buttons undone, the top of her breasts easily visible, as her shirt lay open. She chuckled as she cupped her breast squeezing them, "the girls are a little wild today…" She tilted her head as her cheeks blushed.

Their conversation flowed a little easier each time they met. This was her fourth time meeting and she could tell Mariana really enjoyed it. They would talk about Mary and sat watching the people walk along the sidewalk. The weather was warm with a light comfortable breeze. They would sit a little longer each day enjoying each other's company.

"Aoi..." She paused taking a drink of her tea, "what do you do all day besides this…" She sighed as she listened to the clink of the tea cup on the saucer.

"Not much…" She smiled, "I usually walk around the neighborhoods…"

Mariana watched as she took a drink, running her tongue along her beautiful lips. She tilted her head taking a deep breath.

"Are you looking for something…?" She turned towards Aoi, hoping she was wrong, "something dangerous…"

Mariana remembered the conversation from the meeting. She bit her lip, slowly nodding her head, "I remember what you said you do…"

"Maybe…" Aoi looked around the café, eyeing the waiters and the girls behind the counter. Mariana was silent watching her as her eyes moved around the café.

"Someone missing…" Mariana whispered, scooting closer, their legs touching as she reached down placing her hand gently on Aoi's thigh. She could feel how soft and warm her hand was on her thigh as her skin rose to her touch.

"Is it not safe…?" She leaned a little closer whispering.

Aoi took a small breath seeing the concern and the worry in her eyes. She listened to her heart beating slowly increase and she could smell her perspiration.

"It is nothing to worry about…" She reassured Mariana as she brought her teacup to her lips slowly taking a drink.

"Really…" Mariana looked down at the table as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, "it is okay…" She paused, "then… Do you like young girls…?" She lowered her voice; Aoi could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Because you have been watching the young girl behind the register…"

she quickly looked at Mariana from the corner of her eye, "am I that obvious…" She thought to herself as she took a deep breath, moving her hand placing it gently on top of Mariana's hand, and gave her playful squeeze.

"Little girls like that… Do not please me…" She paused and smiled, "they are too emotional and unstable… Following meaningless fads and one boy after another…" She closed her eyes shaking her head, "I cannot tell you… Now… But maybe later on…" She reached out with her other arm cupped her face with her hand. Mariana smiled as her green eyes glowed.

"So warm…" She thought to herself as she blushed as Aoi smiled.

"Okay…" She whispered, leaning her head against her palm.

a little time passed as they continue to talk, she was still watching the little girl. The waiter came by one more time, "would you like…"

"One more cheesecake to go…" Mariana chuckled, "Aoi would you…"

"No… Thank you…" She held her hand out, "I'm full…" She chuckled, Mariana's cheeks turned red as she shook her head, knowing she was a vampire.

The waiter brought the cheesecake wrapped tightly as they thanked him as they both stood up to leave.

"Aoi..." Mariana sighed, "Could you walk me home…"

She was walking slightly ahead of Mariana as they stood to leave the café and turned with a smile with her hand out, "yes…" She chuckled as her smile lite up her face. Mariana could see her fangs peeking out behind her soft lips. She reached out taking her hand walking towards her home.

She was quiet for the moment as she stared at the ground as they walked together. She didn't speak much just listening to the sounds of their feet softly falling against the pavement.

Aoi was silent as they walked down the street, noticing Mariana's happy face slowly fading.

"Is there a problem…?" She took a slow deep breath as she turned her head looking to Mariana.

"It is Friday…" She tightened her lips, slowly releasing her breath shaking her head.

"Is that bad…" She leaned her head a little closer to Mariana touching her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulder, pressing her lips out, "it means it's time for sex…" She paused sarcastically whispering, "woo hoo…"

"What's wrong with that…"Aoi turned with a smirk on her face looking at Mariana chuckling. Mariana released a deep annoying breath, smacking her lips, "Aoi..." She turned looking out from the corner of her eyes, "he will be drunk… From drinking with his friends from work… He will stink of smoke and sweat… When he tries to kiss me the stench of the booze, cigarettes and fried food will rush into my mouth, taking my breath away… He will clumsily climb on top of me... Slobbering on my mouth and breasts until I need a towel to dry myself…" She laughed closing her eyes slowly shaking her head, "then after that… I have to go down on him… That's the thrill… Have you ever done that on a drunk…?" She shook her head, "not much fun…" She held her hand out, her pinky curved downward. Aoi chuckled shaking her head, "no… I don't think I have ever had that problem…"

Mariana playfully huffed at her response, "then he will grunt as he thrust inside me…" She made a continuous grunting noise as she imitated him moving on top of her and she laughed, "Then… Eight maybe nine minutes on a good night…" she grunted loudly as she raised her arms pulling them towards her as Aoi laughed louder, "oh… Yeah…" Then he rolls off me and snores…" She smiled, a sad smile, shaking her head, "I usually wait a little, and then I'll go take a bath…" She sighed, "The room stinks of booze and cigarettes…" She stopped for a moment looking over at Aoi, "it is one thing if you smell sex…" She laughed, "But we really don't get that far…" She winked, "I wish it was actually funny… But…" She watches Mariana's green eyes slowly lost their luster and she silently let her breath out as they stopped at the gate looking towards the door, "here it is…" She took a deep breath and slowly opened the gate. She didn't ask or hint, she slowly reached out taking Aoi's hand leading her to the front door.

"That woman peeking behind the curtains is Mrs. Isakawas, a real busybody…" She waved at the old woman as she peaked out the window. "I would really like to give her something to watch…" She chuckled as she turned from the window looking at Aoi and squeezing her hand.

"He is home…" Aoi whispered as Mariana smile disappeared. She released a short breath slowly closing her eyes. Aoi tilted her head looking at Mariana as she raised her arm, her fingers slowly lifting her chin.

"Use him… As a tool to satisfy yourself…" Aoi slowly narrowed her eyes as she nodded.

"What…" Mariana whispered with a surprised look on her face.

"Be selfish…" Her dark eyes shined with a hint of blue catching Mariana's gaze, "that's all you need to do…" She drew a slow smile on her natural colored lips.

"Bbbut... i…" She hesitated, she took a soft breath, releasing it slowly as Aoi took a deep breath inhaling her scent then smiled, "I have done it many times… It is not shameful… To get what you want or deserve… It is just sex…" She smiled; her lips slowly parted exposing her twin set of fangs. Mariana stared at her long white fangs surrounded by her soft lips. She slowly reached up cupping Aoi's cheeks running her thumb along her lips.

"So soft…" She whispered as she moved her thumb across her teeth and traced her fangs.

"Be careful…" Aoi whispered.

"Why…" She spoke softly as she sighed looking into her dark eyes.

"They are sharp…" Mariana smiled, "Aoi … Kiss me…"

She licked her lips as she cupped Aoi's face with both hands lowering her head as she pressed her lips to her mouth. They were warm, soft, and wet. She tasted good. She slowly opened her mouth.

"No tongue…" Aoi brought her hands up caressing her cheeks.

"Her hands are soft…" She thought to herself as she sighed, "why…"

She continued moving her lips against her mouth, "they are sharp… It takes practice…" She whispered as Mariana could feel her putting pressure behind her lips. Mariana slid her hands slowly down Aoi's neck as she continued to kiss, her fingers lifting the fabric as her hands moved inside her yukata. She could feel her soft skin becoming warm as her hands flowed across her breasts; her nipples became firm with each stroke of her hand, her flesh becoming warmer.

"You should go inside…" Mariana could hear her voice as her lips pressed harder and her breasts rose with each heavy breath.

"Why…" Mariana's heart beating faster and her body became warmer.

"He is walking towards the door…" She chuckled slowly pulling away, she reached up closing the top of her yukata, "how did that happen…"

"Practice…" Mariana smiled with her eyes narrowed in seduction. They could hear the doorknob turned as she straightened her blouse. She turned to open the door, "bye…Aoi..." She whispered as the door slowly opened.

"Where have you been…?" He stood swaying then fell against the door jam as he slurred his words. She could smell the cigarettes, the booze as he spoke, and his body order filled her nose. " god….he stinks…" she spoke under her breath as she crinkled her nose. He was standing wearing nothing but a dirty T-shirt and his pants were unbuttoned. He looked at her with red tired eyes licking his lips. "You know what day it is…" She turned still thinking Aoi was there, embarrassed at the sight of him. but she had gone disappeared. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and slowly turned and slipped past him. "That quick…" She whispered with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday night

She was lying in bed next to him as he snored obnoxiously. She had the covers pulled to her shoulders and her leg hung over the edge of the bed. She slowly lifted the covers and her feet slipped onto the floor. She took a deep breath as she walked through the familiar darkness. She slowly closed the bedroom door moving down the hallway to the kitchen. She could see the light from the streetlight from behind the house peeking through the curtains of the kitchen door that led to the backyard.

She moved through the kitchen as her naked body became illuminated by the streaks of light. She tilted her head licking her lips as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the doorknob slowly opening the door and stepped outside.

The chill of the night air flowed around her body as she ran her hands up and down her arms trying to get warm. She sighed as she raised her chin, looking up at the cloud covered night, watching as her breath became a white fog as it left her mouth. She looked down as raised her foot off the ground pointing her toes towards the grass. She twisted her leg as she narrowed her eyes and chuckled admiring her form. She twisted her body noticing her flaws, what she felt were flaws. She reached up and playfully squeezed her breast, "a little cold…" She chuckled as she ran her hands across her breast, feeling her firm nipples. Then she ran her hands down her belly to her thighs, "a little pudgy… Not bad…" She took a deep breath as she turned to look at her reflection in the glass. She wiggled her rump and smiled, "two children... A little work…"

"Who am I kidding…?" She shrugged her shoulders, releasing a disappointing sigh blowing out her breath, and watches it turn white then disappearing into the dark.

"She is so beautiful…" she whispered as she closed her eyes remembering her warm dark eyes and warm skin and soft lips.

She turned and went back inside, the chill slowly wearing off as she moved through the kitchen towards the living room. She took a deep breath sitting naked on the couch as the light from the outside streamed across the floor slowly climbing up the couch. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she lay down, putting her hands between her legs to keep warm. She made herself comfortable as she brought her hand up wiping a tear that had formed and fell down her cheek. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday

She had called Aoi in the morning to see if she could come over to the house. Kenta had left to go fishing with friends, which meant no fishing just sitting on a boat drinking all day until sunset. She quickly did a little light cleaning then a quick shower. she sat nervously waiting watching the clock as time dragged. She sat in the silence as she planned her attack. She had never done this type of thing before in her life. She wanted to make sure she did it right. She fretted for a few moments about if she turned her down what would she do. How embarressed she would feel going all out like this. then she leapt of the couch when she heard the knock on the door. she was sure Aoi could hear her as she ran across the wood floor, she didn't care. She stopped, running her hands down the front of her shirt to smooth it out. She licked her lips as she pressed her breast together and loosened the top three buttons. She smiled feeling this emotion running wild in her chest as her hands trembled in excitement as she turned the door knob pulling the door open and smiled.

She pulled Aoi by the wrist, her grip was strong, she dragged her from the door to the couch with a smile on her face.

"Sit please…undress " Mariana chuckled, her eyes were shining, and Aoi could see the smile grow. She smiled and slowly removed her yukata, laying it across a small chair in the corner. Mariana watched as her soft skin reflect the light that flow through the window. her muscles moved underneath her perfect skin, "so beautiful…" She whispered.

"Thank you…" Aoi smiled turning moving back to the couch, her breast looking bigger than when she felt them, remembering their first kiss. She took a deep breath and slowly released it as her eyes gazed at her firm stomach.

"Aoi..." Her voice dropped, "I'm almost ashamed to undress…" Her eyes losing their luster as her chin dropped towards the floor.

"You are beautiful…" She stood in front of the couch, raising her hand cupping Mariana's face. She tilted her head, kissing her mouth. Mariana pressed against her lips as she took Aoi's tongue into her mouth. She chuckled as she slowly bit down, "you are a liar…" She giggled.

Aoi eyes shined as the joy lit up Mariana's face.

"A good liar… Very convincing…" She slowly released her tongue, closing her lips around it, sucking it back into her mouth then let it slowly slid out of her mouth. She reached up with her arm, placing her hand between her breasts, "do you have any flaws…" She shook her head admiring the perky mounds of flesh, watching her nipples slowly hard. She gazed looking into Aoi's warm dark eyes. The corners of her lips slowly raised up revealing her long white fangs. She gently pushed Aoi onto the couch.

"Let's get started…" Mariana chuckled as she brought her hand to the zipper on her tight skirt, slowly drawing it down. She pulled her skirt down her long white legs stepped out over the skirt, "you have beautiful legs…" She smiled. Mariana watching her eyes slowly start to glow and she smiled, "I'm traditional too..." She stood up, unbuttoning her blouse her large breasts peeking out as she finished the last button on her shirt, "I'll let you take off the rest…" She took a deep breath and kneeled in front of the couch. She placed her hands on Aoi's knees, "so warm…" She whispered, "um…Aoi..." She moved forward slowly separating her legs, "yes…" She spoke in a whisper, slowly drawing the word across her lips.

"I've never…" She kissed her thighs as she slowly moved up her forward.

"Really…" Aoi raised her chin as she slowly closed her eyes, "you are doing pretty good…" Aoi took a sudden deep breath as she felt her tongue deep in her thighs.

She pulled herself towards Aoi, looking up her eyes never leaving her face, kissing her belly, "don't worry…" She ran her tongue across her warm skin, "I can always go back…" She sniffed her scent, "you smell good…" Mariana's tongue moved across her belly towards her breasts, "so…" She looked at her with a mischievous grin on her face as her tongue moved around her perfect breasts her teeth biting down on her nipples. Aoi took a deep breath blowing across Mariana's face; she took her scent into her lungs.

"Go on…" Her lips spread wide, her long white fangs in full view as Mariana smiled. She climbed up on the couch, straddling her legs. She reached up sliding her hands across Aoi's shoulders pulling herself closer, she leaned her forehead against Aoi.

"Hello…Aoi..." She tilted her head moving her mouth closer to her smile.

"Sorry it took so long…" She pressed her lips against her mouth. They were soft, warm and wet and she liked the way she tasted. She couldn't or wouldn't stop as their lips danced against each other, Aoi's tongue inviting itself into her mouth. She could feel their bodies becoming warmer as Mariana's large breasts rubbed against Aoi's body. They were both breathing harder and their hands move across their bodies around every curve. Their flesh becoming warmer as perspiration covered them as their bodies glistened. They had changed position as they laid on the couch. Mariana was still top as the continued to kiss as their hands caressed their skin.

Suddenly they were lying on the floor; the table had been pushed away. Mariana had been on top of Aoi when she braced herself reaching to the table, it slipped out and they tumbled to the floor. Aoi landed on her back and Mariana was on top of her, she heard as Aoi gasped and then smiled.

"Are you all right…" She rose up, breathing heavy, her cheeks and lips were the color of red. She reached over cupping her face and could see how bright Aoi's eyes glowed.

"I'm fine…" She slowly took a deep breath and smiled closing her eyes, her fangs glistening as her lips opened up, "continue please…" She chuckled reaching up, pulling Mariana's mouth to her lips.

"I can do that…" She whispered as she pressed her mouth to Aoi's lips. She moved her knee deep between her thighs as her hand pressed against her breast. Aoi's hands slipped into Mariana's thighs, her fingers moving slowly..

"So warm…" Mariana whispered, she heard and felt as Aoi growled, her body vibrating with each release. Mariana's eyes went wide then narrowed, "do it again… She softly chuckled, running her tongue around her neck.

"What the…" Mariana found herself staring up at the ceiling and was no longer on top of her beautiful glistening body. She caught Aoi's gaze as she smiled fangs drenched in saliva, she lowered her head running her mouth against her neck.

"Aoi..." She hesitated catching her breath as she felt Aoi's knee moving between her thighs, she reached out wrapping her hand around the back of her thigh pulling her tighter against her body, their bodies slowly moving against each other in rhythm.

"No… Biting… Please…" She reached out putting her hand on the nape of Aoi's neck pulling her tight.

"A little longer…" Mariana bit her lips and closed her eyes. Aoi listened to her breathing and her heart beating faster. She ran her tongue along her neck and shoulders tasting the saltiness of her perspiration. She smiled as Mariana body surged as she suddenly clung to her pulling her tight, "Aoi..." Her name forced out between her lips as her body tighten and shuddered.

She bent down, her long white fangs piercing flesh. She could taste the sweetness of blood in her mouth as Mariana lay underneath her breathing heavy, her body tired, wet and warm slowly cooling down.

She was lying on top of Mariana. She took a deep breath as she listened to her breathing softly, Mariana's hand caressing her romp slowly moving up her back. She licked her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up as Aoi pushed herself up as she straddled her hips. Mariana slipped her hand to her thighs and smiled. Her eyes following her hands as her fingers traced a path across her belly to her breasts. She furrowed her brow as she noticed the dark red droplet fall onto her breasts. She reached up to wipe it off but Aoi grasped her hand tightly.

"No…" She said then let out a short breath.

Mariana looked past her perfect breasts and her eyes widened as she saw the Crimson dripping from her fangs down her chin and her eyes glowed with a bright blue tinge.

"Aoi…" she caught her breath, covering her mouth as she reached up placing her hand against her neck. She felt the warm wet liquid on her neck, pulling her hand see the blood dripping from her fingertips. Aoi could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"It didn't hurt…" Mariana whispered as she felt for the wound. She lifted her body up off the floor wrapping her arm around Aoi's waist. Aoi watched as she checked for a bite wound.

"Nothing…" She then looked at Aoi's mouth, reaching up with her Crimson color fingers, "are you all right…" She looked into her dark warm eyes.

"I am fine…" She slowly smiled reaching over taking hold of Mariana's hand guiding her fingers into her mouth. She slowly closed her lips around them and pulled out, running her tongue between her fingers and her palm.

Mariana stared and slowly smiled as the sensation tickled, "wow…Aoi that tickles…"

She released a short breath and Aoi breathed it in, then Mariana noticed Aoi's hand, two large puncture marks, and two smaller wounds on her palm.

"Did you bite yourself…?" She reached out taking her wrist getting a closer look at her hand.

"Yes…" She finished licking the blood off Mariana's hand. She sat holding Aoi close to her body. It was still very warm and wet as her breathing slowed as a smile slowly appeared on her face and her green eyes glowed.

"Did you come…?" She chuckled as a sense of pride filled her chest, "that's why…"

She didn't answer. she just tilted her head and nodded not saying a word.

"So…" She spoke with a proud smile on her face, "when you do… You bite…"

"Yes…"

Mariana turned her head and leaned it against her breasts and chuckled, "do you need a towel…"

"I can clean it up…"

Mariana could feel her head moving as she her tongue lapped up the remaining blood off her shoulder then she wrapped her arms around Mariana pulling her close in a tight embrace.

"So comfortable…" Mariana spoke, sighed closing her eyes.

"Would you lay with me for a while… So I can hold you…Aoi..." She spoke with a tired voice as Aoi smiled.

"Here on the floor…" She leaned her chin on Mariana's head.

"Yes…"

She took a deep breath as she slipped off Mariana's thighs and lay next to her with her back facing Mariana.

She turned over next to Aoi, when she noticed her back, she stared slowly reaching over and gently touched her shoulder blades.

"You're very red… Aoi…" She spoke with concern and worry filled her eyes, "is this…"

"Normal…" Aoi spoke as she closed her eyes, "yes…"

"Doesn't hurt…"

"No… Just the opposite…"

"What…" She twisted her lips, "your lower back also…"

"Yes…" She paused taking a deep breath, "it will subside… It is an erogenous zone…"

"Huh..." She was startled as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, her other hand she was softly rubbing her shoulders, "what…" The light went on Mariana's eyes and she started to laugh.

"Aoi..."

"Yes…" She slowly drew the word across her smiling lips knowing what she was going to say.

"You're a bitch…" Mariana chuckled, "when I'm on my back… I just get rug burn…" She sighed pulling herself closer to Aoi until they lay touching together, "when you are on your back… You're getting off…" She moved her arms underneath her neck wrapping her arms across her breasts, as she nuzzled Aoi's hair smelling her scent, "so… When I thought it hurt you… When you fell off the couch…" She chuckled, "it actually felt…"

"Great…" Aoi took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"I will remember that…" She let out a soft piece of laughter as she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.

"Mariana…" She heard her name called as she slept. She could feel her light touch, rocking her back and forth.

"Mariana…" Her eyes slowly opened.

Aoi was kneeling next to her dressed slightly out of focus. She raised her head and lifted herself up to her kneeling position, rubbing her eyes. She ran her tongue across her lips.

"Aoi..." She came in the focus as she sighed and moved her hair out of her face, "great… I would like crap… And you look nearly perfect…" She puckered her lips, shaking her head.

"Nearly…" Aoi tilted her head smiling, "I have to go…"

"What time is it…?" She looked over at the clock, "dammit… Almost…" She paused, "four hours… He will be home soon…"

Aoi smiled as Mariana stood up, still naked, as she raised her arms up to the ceiling. She noticed her grinning watching her large breasts rising fall as she brought her arms down.

"Really…" Mariana chuckled, "perv…"

"Yes…" Aoi nodded her head as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Mariana's waist pulling her tight. She sighed and Mariana saw the look in her eyes.

"My breath stinks…" She quickly blew a couple of breaths out.

"So…" Aoi took a deep breath as she leaned forward kissing Mariana on the lips as her tongue forcing its way into her mouth. When she was done she sighed as she nuzzled her neck and sniffed.

"Mariana… I will be busy for the next few day or so… But I would like to see you maybe on Wednesday would that be…"

"Yes…" She quickly nodded her head as they walked to the door, "be careful… Please…"

"I will…"

Mariana open the door, watching as Aoi walked to the gate.

"Aoi... She yelled, "Remember… How I wanted to give her something to look at…" She chuckled as Aoi turned as she reached the gate and laughed.

Mariana was standing couple steps outside, completely naked her hair in disarray. "That's right… The… I just got laid look…" She laughed stepping back into the house, closing the door.

Aoi glanced over at the house next door, shaking her head. The old woman was staring through the curtains. She smiled and waved turning to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Week two

Monday morning

She woke up early and stared at the television, it wasn't on she just stared. She took a deep breath, slowly sat up as her long hair fell across her face, and covered her breasts. She yawned, then smacked her lips and slowly stood up, flipping her hair behind her head. She was a little wobbly as she walked with her eyes closed into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face, brushed her teeth, and wrapped her body in her housecoat. She took a deep breath moving down the hall to the kitchen. The right side of her lips curled in a smile seeing her cell phone on the kitchen table. She walked over picking it up and looked at the clock.

"6:15 AM…" She whispered, "I wonder…"

She moved towards the kitchen door as she dialed the number, listening to it ring. She reached out wrapping her fingers around the doorknob slowly turning and stepped outside into the slowly changing morning. She could feel the chill in the air as she looked towards the horizon with glowing reds and oranges and the dirty pinks of the clouds as the sun chased away the night.

"Momma…"

"Hello Mary…" She smiled, nervously licking her lips.

"I wasn't sure… If you would be awake…" She chuckled as Mary's laughter came across the phone.

"No… we stayed up all night watching movies… And eating pizza…"

"Pizza…" Mariana's voice rose in surprise.

"Ahh...huh..." Mary spoke telling the girls in the background that her momma was on the phone, "we ate it, just because…" She giggled.

"Don't you have school…?"

"No…some sort of teacher seminar this week…"

"Oh… really..."

She laughed hearing the young girls in the background asking if it was really her momma. Mary yelled back at them to shut up. That it was her momma. She could hear them disagreeing, that because she was a vampire that human momma's never called or visited. Marianna took a deep breath as her eyes teared up hearing them.

"Mary…could you put me on speaker please…"

"Why…"

"So they can hear me…."

Mary said ok and put her on speaker. She said hello and laughed as they all started asking her questions at the same time. She talked to them for a while with a smile. They sound just like little girls. They said good bye and then Mary took her off speaker.

Mariana sat on the ground, with her knees pulled to her chest. She closed her eyes as Mary continued to speak. She would occasionally nod her head, as tears fell from her eyes tracing a path down her cheeks.

"Momma… Why are you crying…?" She was caught off guard by her question.

"I am not…" She spoke and sighed.

"I can hear you crying…" She could hear the worry in Mary's voice.

"I just miss you…" She paused reaching up wiping her eyes.

She didn't hear the door open but she felt the phone being torn from her hand. She quickly looked up at him as he glared at her as she sat on the ground.

"Who the hell is this…?" His fingers were red as he gripped the phone, he was shaking his head as he yelled..

"It's Mary…" She tried to answer but her heart stopped and her eyes grew wide as she noticed the anger in his eyes and his lips sneered.

"You're dead…"

"You are no daughter of this family… You should have died…"

Mariana stared at him listening to the words, her body shook, unable to move then she narrowed her eyes gritting her teeth and tightened her lips.

"Shut up…" She rose from the ground, "she is my daughter… You son of a bitch…" She reached out to snatch the phone from his hands but he slapped her hand away. She could hear Mary screaming over the phone, "Momma…"

"Give it to me…" She yelled thrusting herself against him grabbing the phone twisting her body as her nails dug into his hand.

"Now…" She pushed back and he fell against the wall.

"Bitch…" He reached out grabbing a handful hair jerking her backwards and spun her around slamming her against the door. she gasped as her breath was forced from her lungs. She was taller than him but he still had strength. He pushed her head down as he opened the kitchen door. He continued to punch her head as he dragged her inside.

"Inside… Bitch… I'll finish this…" He threw her down to the floor of the kitchen. He tossed the phone down beside her and she could hear Mary yelling for Ronan, that her momma was being hurt.

He leaned down smiling glaring at her, "remember the meeting…" She looked up at him, her eyes were red and wet, unsure what he meant. She stared at him in confusion then she remembered.

"That's right…" He quickly stood up straight, bringing his leg back and kicked her in the head. His worked boots struck the side of her head, the sound of a bat hitting a tree filled the room as she fell back, her head hitting the floor. The room went dark. She was dazed and disoriented drifting in and out of darkness. She curled up into a ball, Her body moving violently as he continued kicking her in the ribs.

"A little payback…"

"Hello… Mariana…" She could hear his voice as she faded into the darkness.

She could feel her body moving in the darkness and voices she didn't recognize calling her name. She slowly moved her lips but no words came out. Her eyes opened then quickly closed as the light stung.

"Mariana…" she heard a young man's voice.

"Give her time…" A woman spoke.

She took a deep breath then she shuddered as pain woke up her body.

"Be careful…" The woman spoke, "you have some bruised ribs and a concussion…"

She slowly opened her eyes but something was covering them. She reached up, touching his hand. His hand was soft and warm. A hidden smile played on her lips as she had hoped they were Aoi's hands.

"Your eyes hurt…"

"No…" She whispered painfully reaching up to her jaw.

"It is bruised…" She spoke, taking a deep breath as Mariana's eyes slowly focused on the woman. She smiled revealing her long white fangs. She had black hair tied in a bun, wearing a white nurse's uniform. She tilted her head noticing the look on her face, "yes dear… I'm a vampire…"

"That's okay…" Mariana slowly shook her head. The nurse knew by the scent on her body that she had been with a vampire.

"I can tell by her scent… You know a pretty powerful one…" She chuckled.

"I have wrapped you up…" She stood up, "a few days rest… A couple aspirin for pain…"

"Okay…" The young man nodded holding out a package wrapped in white butcher paper, "three of me and 2 other, real…" The boy tilted his head smiling, "I apologize I only have three of me… I didn't run today… Because…"

"Ronan… No problem…" She smiled as she took the package. he put his arm around her waist raising his arm as his hand rubbed between her shoulder blades as they turned to walk out the bedroom door. She could hear them talking and laughing.

"Ronan…" She whispered his name then watched as he came into the room. He nodded looking serious, "are you the one…" She asked him.

"Yes… Mary's mine…" He laughed, "Or actually I think it's the other way around sometimes…" He paused for a moment as he sat down on the bed next to her, "I didn't bring her because if she got upset she can get violent…"

She smiled, hiding the pain.

"I know it hurts… I've had a few…" He adjusted the blankets.

"Your husband did this…" He looked at her, watching as she turned her head, he could see the shame on her face, "you don't have to answer…"

"Do you have someplace safe…?"

She didn't answer. She stared at the wall.

"You can come to my house…"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay…" He took a deep breath releasing it as he patted her shoulder.

"This is a flip phone… The numbers are programed… Mine is first then the police…" He was holding the phone out and she turned back towards him watching him as he gave her the information.

"I can have a couple of vampires around in case…" He tilted his head.

"No… I'm fine…" She grimaced in pain as she spoke, "what time is it…"

"Noonish… It took a while… Because Mary didn't know your new address, we had to call your mother…"

Mariana stared and he could see the concern and worry on her face.

"Don't worry… I didn't say anything…" He shook his head.

"Do you need a weapon… Or anything…" She looked at him shocked not sure if he was serious or not. However, she felt that would make the situation more dangerous.

She sighed shaking her head no.

"I'm just tired…"

"I can stay for a while… If you like…" Ronan sat on the bed, rubbing her arm. She looked at him. He was the boy or the young man that owned her daughter and the other little girls. She couldn't understand. She slowly opened her lips and he smiled.

"I have been raised with and by vampires and shewolves. I only fool around with 16-year-olds and, "he laughed, "older ones… Is that what you're wondering…"

A small smile danced on her lips as she nodded her head.

"the vampire world is different. Just because they look close to my age doesn't mean anything. I know a few that were bitten when they were children… 8 or 9 and they are really 200 plus years old….of course the ones that look young and have the body to match are the ones that like to play a lot…" he chuckled.

"Nudity…" He nodded his head as he continued, "lots of it… Vampires, the older ones don't worry about clothing… So the younger ones will often follow their examples… Usually panties…" He laughed, "Even with three sisters I have never seen so many different colors and styles of panties…" He laughed as she smirked.

"You should visit…" He rubbed her shoulder as he took a deep breath, "I will leave a notice…" He spoke as he left the bedroom. She could hear him closing the door behind him as he left. She sat listening to the silence in the house. She slowly shook her head as she pulled the covers over her head, painfully rolled on her side and started sobbing. She thought of Mary, what he had said over the phone and about Aoi and what she might do if she found out. She hoped she would be well enough in a few days to hide it.

She was woken up by his voice pounding in her ear as she lay on the couch. She had gotten out of bed and moved to the couch before he had gotten home. He came into the house holding an envelope in his hand reading the note.

"What is this…?" He glared at her, never caring about the bandages on her jaw and head. She sat up and grimaced in pain as her housecoat open revealing the wrapping around her ribs and breasts.

He just glared at her and jerked his chin. He wanted to know the answer.

"Ronan and a nurse came over…" She paused, "after your little fun…" She bit her lip as the pain rose. He was holding the note, shaking it.

"Did you read it…?"

"No…"

"It was taped to the door…" He yelled leaning towards her.

"Then how… Do you think I would be able to read it, "she spoke as she tried to get comfortable, grabbing her left side as the pain ran through her, "with my ribs bruised, I could barely get to the couch…" She glared at him, "what does it say…"

He threw the note as he stormed by the couch. He went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and pops the top, taking a quick drink.

"What…" He jerked his head looking towards her as she laughed and grabbed her side as she read the note aloud.

"Since you've been training… I can send a real vampire to see how good you are… Touch her again and you will be dinner…"

Ronan


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday

A couple of days had passed and Mariana was still in pain. She was lying on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. She grimaced grabbing her side as she slowly sat up, breathing shallow. She could see her reflection in the television as she tried to stand. She felt sore and dirty. She had not bathed for three days. Her long brown hair was matted lifeless looking much like a bird's nest and her eyes were swollen and red from lack of sleep and tears. She grunted as she reached over for the edge of the couch and struggled to stand up. She shook her head closing her eyes as she heard a knock at the door again.

"Just a minute…" She spoke, looking at the clock, "9:30 AM… who could it be…" She listened to the sound of her feet as she slowly dragged them across the wooden floor as she held her hand out using the back of the couch for support, moving towards the door. She reached out twisting the lock on the doorknob, the chain still attached as she opened the door.

"Yes…" She was looking down as she lowered her chin, closing her eyes as the sun stung them.

"Mariana…" She recognized her voice; it was soft and warm and felt good in her ears. She looked up to see Aoi's soft dark eyes as the chain slowly became tight. She looked at her with her tired red eyes, and she could feel the desire to cry. She wanted so much to be held. She struggled keeping her lips tight hoping not to whimper in pain.

Aoi tilted her head recognizing the pain in Mariana's face as the sun glint of the chain.

"Aoi..." She smiled.

"Are you all right…"

"Fine… Just a little under the weather…"

"I am afraid I might have a cold or something…" She tried to lie but she wasn't very convincing.

"Or something…" Aoi's eyes were inviting as always but Mariana tried to resist.

"I'm afraid you could catch it… So I don't think…" She quickly looked up with worry in her tear filled eyes as Aoi cut her off.

"Really…" She narrowed her eyes, her smile disappearing.

"It's nothing…Aoi... I'm a little tired… And I…"

Mariana watched as her eyes went cold and dark something she had not seen before in her eyes. She watched as she lifted her arm, Aoi's hand rose into the air and she slowly sat her little finger on the chain, snapping it with ease.

"Oh my…" she spoke with no emotion in her voice. She was angry, not really trying to hide it. "Your chain… Is broken… I should come in and fix it…"

Mariana's eyes looked at the chain swinging in the air tapping against the door. She knew Aoi could easily enter and that she probably already knew that she was in pain. She lowered her eyes and sighed, " Aoi please…" She paused trying to take a deep breath; she bit her lip to hide her pain.

"Trouble breathing…"Aoi spoke then sighed, "Mariana please… Let me in to take care of you…"

Mariana sighed in defeat slowly nodding her head as she step back opening the door, Aoi entered, closing the door behind her as she reached up cupping Mariana's cheek as she started to cry.

"Please...Aoi..." She broke down sobbing, "don't do anything…" Mariana fell into her arms wrapping around her, falling into her body. "Please…" She cried as she felt her rubbing her back.

She guided Mariana to the couch, watching every movement with care. She sat down as Aoi took a deep breath, Mariana could tell that she was angry as she released her breathe. She didn't look at her, then lowered her chin and stared at the floor.

"Tell me what happened…" She spoke; Mariana could see the muscles moving under the skin of her jaw as she tightens them. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I was talking to Mary…" She paused nervously swallowing, "he snatched the phone and became very ugly to Mary… I got mad and we fought… Got physical…" She stopped, glancing at Aoi from the corner of her eye waiting for her to speak.

"And…" She watched as she clenched her fist, "then I woke up…"

"Woke up…" She quickly turned her head her eyes tinged with anger, her soft lips had become hard, and her fangs were exposed.

"Aoi please…" Mariana turned towards her with her hands out almost begging then grimaced in pain.

"Ronan and the nurse were here…" She took a painful breath.

"Ronan…" Mariana could hear the surprise and her voice and her anger slowly subsided, "what… When…"

"Mary was on the phone as it happened…" She struggled to scoot closer to Aoi and reached over placing her hand on her thigh. Aoi glanced down at her hand and gently grasped it tightly.

"He asked if I had a safe place or wanted to stay at his house…" She nodded her head as she told her what he had said. Aoi shook her head as she chuckled, "sounds just like him… A weapon… Did you…"

"No…" She closed her eyes as she shook her head, "he even offered to have a couple of vampires come by…"

Aoi chuckled shaking her head as Mariana reached between the cushions of the couch pulling out a flip phone and showed it to Aoi. She opened it and smiled seeing his name first and then the police. Then she laughed reading his note.

She took a deep breath as Mariana lay against her body, she was rubbing Aoi's thigh and leaned her head forward kissing her cheek.

"Please… Don't do anything…" She whispered softly into her ear, reaching up to stroke Aoi's cheek.

"Fine…" She quickly spoke then sighed, "for now…"

"Good…" Mariana whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. Aoi looked at her, listening as her breathing slowed and she slowly fell asleep. She helped Mariana lie down on the couch then stood up and undressed herself, slipping naked behind her, pulling her close as she slept.

"For now…" She smiled exposing her fangs running her tongue along them slowly closing her eyes.

Mariana woke up when she heard the door close shut as he came home from work. He glared at her as he moved across the room past the couch. She took a couple a quick painful breaths as she slowly rose up looking towards the kitchen.

"Is that stew…" She whispered, leaning back on the couch. She could see the slow cooker on the kitchen counter as he raised the lid, tasting it. He smiled nodding his head and helped himself to a bowl. She could see the house had been cleaned and dinner had been started. She laughed to herself, "please… Don't let it be poisoned…" She took a few more quick breaths and scowled, "God… I stink…" As she sighed laying back down feeling a little less pain and a lot better.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday came and Aoi arrived at the same time. Mariana had left a note on the door letting her know it was unlocked. She let herself in, smiling as Mariana slowly raised her head, giving her a quick wink. She slowly undressed as Mariana watched with a smile on her face, admiring her lean muscular body, making room on the couch.

"You know… We could try…" She wore a mischievous grin on her face, "you just need to stay below this line," she drew an imaginary line on her waist, "and above here…" She touched her shoulders as Aoi smirked, "but I would miss the girls…" She chuckled, "and besides we always end up on top of each other…" She raised her leg slipping over and behind Mariana. She made herself comfortable, kissing her shoulder.

"Aoi..." Mariana laid her head on the pillow, "I could learn to rub your back…" She paused, "if you like…"

" later…"she paused, "but first sleep…I can tell you are not sleeping well…"

"fine…" she whispered. Aoi could hear the disappointment in her breath.

It was a short time later, She woke up on her belly, giggling as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel Aoi's tongue running along her back. the sensation was electric and her skin rose to greet her lips.

"Aoi ... What are you doing…" She spoke and sighed, turning her head to look. Mariana's eyes widened as she could see her warm dark eyes tinged with light blue. She slowly dragged her sharp fangs across her body, as small blood lets appeared on top of her skin. She stared worried, her heart beginning to race.

"Aoi..." She whispered watching her tongue quickly lapping them up.

She winked at Mariana as she raised her head, running her tongue across her fangs.

"Don't worry…" She let out a soft breath, closing her eyes, putting her chin on Mariana's shoulder.

"I did not puncture your skin, just scraped it with the front of my fangs…"

"but… I thought…" Mariana sounding a little worried as she slowly laid her head on the pillow.

"Only if I pierce the skin… our fangs are like snakes with a small hole at the end just behind the point. When we bite, it pushes them into the roof of our mouth sending the venom through them into your flesh…"

"I just…"

"You just sampled me…" She chuckled, nodding her head as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Well…"

"Don't deny it…" She took a deep breath and released it. Aoi leaned forward taking her scent into her in a deep breath.

"Are you…"

"No… I just don't want to wake up and have the urge to bite someone…" She raised her head up with a smirk on her face, "maybe you… No one else…" She lifted her head closer, her lips skimming across her mouth. She pushed forward kissing Mariana's mouth.

A hint of pain force its way past her lips, "are you…" Aoi tilted her head and Mariana could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine… Just a pinch…" She laid her head down, "about rubbing your back…" She slowly smiled closing her eyes taking a deep breath. She listened to her chuckling as she laid her head on her back, "maybe… When you wake up…"

The table was pushed away from the couch. They had moved to the floor, Aoi was lying on her belly. Mariana stood over her wearing nothing but the bandages wrapped around her ribs and breast, her eyes running across her naked body. She could see the defined lines of a predator strong and beautiful. She sighed as she lowered her body, straddling the back of her thighs. She leaned over her arms bracing herself as she ran her nose along her back, taking deep breaths smelling Aoi's scent, she stopped, kissing her between her shoulder blades. She then sat up with her back straight, running her tongue along her lips, remembering what Aoi had told her. She could see her closing her eyes with a smile on her face as she laid her cheek on the pillow.

"Ready…" Mariana whispered as Aoi slowly nodded.

"So…" She brought her hands together, making a fist her thumbs pressing at the base of her spine, "the butterfly slowly opens her wings," she opened her hands slowly as her nails glided across Aoi's flesh. Mariana could see her skin slowly changing to a bright red as her fingers spreading like a pair of wings.

"She travels up the branch as her wings feel the wind…" She sighed watching her thumb traced the path along her spine as her fingers caressed her skin.

"With each caress of her wings, she moves towards the end of the branch," she stopped between her shoulder blades, smiling as Aoi's body was becoming warm and her skin glistened as droplets of perspiration dotted her skin.

"She taps at the edge of the branch feeling the end, "her fingers moved across the nape of her neck. Mariana smiled, listening to her breath deepening with each caress of her fingers.

"She is denied… Flight... The wind will not carry her…" She stared at her hands caressing her skin as her eyes focused, her mind remembering what she had been told as she repeated the process moving down her back to start again. Her body was glistening as she became warmer with each breath. Mariana could see the muscles in her back as her ribs expanded becoming larger and then relax. Aoi's cheeks glowed red and her soft natural lips became the color of rose as they slowly opened as her breath escaped between her long white fangs.

Mariana watched as her perspiration slowly followed the lines of her muscles underneath her skin falling to the floor. Aoi breathing slowed as a small smile grew on her face, her eyes barely open as she listened to Mariana's whispering and feeling her hands running across her back.

"She taps again… And…"

She tilted her head, watching as Aoi's eyes slowly opened with a hint of blue.

"Her wings catch pulling her forward into the wind…" She moved her hands to the nape of her neck, listening to her sigh as her mouth opened wide, her tongue running across her fangs, Mariana's fingers massaging her neck.

"Aoi..." She whispered as she leaned forward her breast gliding across her back, wet with perspiration as she rubbed her neck with her left hand, pushing her long black hair with her right exposing her shoulder. She ran her tongue tasting her perspiration with her lips moving as they touched her shoulder.

"Yes…"

"…"

Mariana opened her mouth as she placing her lips on her shoulder, she didn't bite hard, her teeth barely scraping her skin, then she nipped her flesh.

Aoi's body tensed, "Mariana…" Her name quickly slipped by her lips as the electricity filled her body from head to toe. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth biting her left hand, breathing heavy as Mariana wrapped her arm around her chest, ignoring the pain as it filled her body, holding on tight, her teeth biting her flesh, Aoi's fingernails digging grooves into the wood floor.

she closed her eyes as Aoi's body trembled as she lay on top. Then slowly stopped as she lay underneath her, sweating breathing slowly.

Mariana opened her mouth letting her flesh go, checking to see if she broke the skin.

"No…" her face hinted of pain as she blew across the bite marks her hand following the indentations. She pushed herself up off her body, reaching up pushing her long brown hair behind her back.

"Phew..." She paused, eyeing how wet their bodies were, and then tilted her head. She could see the puncture marks on Aoi's hand; she was lying with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. The bright redness of her skin returning to the beautiful white porcelain, her lips no longer inflamed as she ran her tongue along them.

"So…" Mariana chuckled, "is that okay… for the first time… She leaned back, sitting up still straddling her legs just below her rump. Mariana ran her fingers across her butt. She raised her eyebrow above her left eye, "well… Or do I need to keep practicing…"

"That… Was…" Aoi hesitated and smiled, "yes… I think… More practice…"

"Really…" Mariana shook her head raising her hand up into the air bringing it down slapping Aoi's ass.


	16. Chapter 16

She had been stuck in the house for one to many days. She wanted; she needed to get out of the house. Mariana begged Aoi to help her bathe and go to the café. The bath took a little longer than usual. It brought a big smile on Mariana's face. "That was a lot of tension released in the bathtub…" she let out a relaxing sigh as she peeked over at Aoi. She just nodded her head as they left the house. The day was pleasant a little on the warm side but the occasional breeze felt good. "So do I still need to practice…" she smirked, watching Aoi's eyes, still shining, "yes…lots of practice..." she smiled running her tongue across her lips. Mariana slowly shook her head, watching as Aoi's tongue slid back into her mouth. Her lips, slightly red slowly returning back to their natural normal color. She admired the fact the she looked so beautiful wearing nothing on her face. She chuckled as she caught sight of the café as they walked together holding hands. She could see the noon crowd slowly disappearing. The waiters were cleaning the tables. She could see the waiter who usually took their order, raise his chin, smile, and waved, "been a while… teas and cheesecakes…" He pulled two chairs out for them to sit, and then turned to place the order. It had been a while and Mariana really look forward to it. She turned her head to peek at Aoi. She was looking towards the café, her head straight as her eyes moved. Mariana could see her nostrils flaring as she took quick breaths. "She's looking for someone or something…" She thought to herself, releasing a quick breath, Mariana's eyes ran through the remaining customers.

"Something's different…" She sighed, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. She listened to the conversations of the people as they left the café. She noticed Aoi's eyes were locked on the two boys dressed in busboy uniforms. They were moving between the tables filling their tubs with the remains of lunch.

"So…" Mariana whispered as Aoi's lips grew to a smile. They smiled at each other as they sat down at the usual table as the waiter arrived with their tea.

"I will wait on the cheesecake…" He nodded looking at each of them, "the cheesecake in about 30… I'm guessing…"

"Yes…" Mariana smiled, looking over at Aoi for approval.

"Very nice…" She closed her eyes nodding her head and smiled as she reached over taking her tea cup and lifting it to her lips, slowly sipping. Mariana watched, her motions were smooth and refined, "years in the making…" She chuckled.

She could see her looking at her from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her lips.

"Just wave and…" The waiter turned to leave, "I'll keep watching…"

"There's one thing…" Mariana reached out, grasping his hand. The waiter smiled, chuckling, "I'm not on the menu… But I…"

"No… No…" Mariana laughed slowly shaking her head, "I'm sorry… But…"

"Me too…" The waiter nodded closing his eyes with a smile on his face, "his name is Ethan…"

"Oh… Really… I mean…" She nervously looked at Aoi, who shook her head licking her lips; "um…" she had a worried look in her eyes as they moved from him to Aoi. She sat quietly sipping her tea. Mariana could tell she wanted to laugh but kept quiet, letting her squirm. "Is it that obvious…" she looked up at him.

"It's okay…" The waiter smiled, rubbing her hand as it lay on the table, "my name is Eric…" He paused, "what did you want to know…"

"You have some new people…" She looked over at the boys.

"Yes… Weekenders…" He took a deep breath, turning his head, "high schoolers... Nice kids…"

"I see…"

"And…" He turned, jerking his head towards the young girl at the cash register, "that's Amie… The owner's daughter… Very sweet… Very cute… And very talkative…"

"Who… I didn't…"

"She just came from the back…" Aoi spoke as the tea cup clinked against her saucer.

Mariana leaned forward tilting her head. He was right, she was very cute. She had long black hair that fell to the middle of her back, a bright red ribbon in her hair. It hung twisted on the left side of her head. She wore an infectious smile on her face and her eyes shined as she easily carried on conversations with customers.

"She is a talker…" Eric chuckled turning back to them, "she's in high school… 16… I think…" He nodded.

"Hey guys…"

The boys turned around, "this table here is ready…"

"Okay…" The taller of the two boys nodded, carrying a large tub moving towards the table. The other boy, carrying a stand for the tub, was shorter than the other, wearing glasses. They moved to the table, putting the tub on the stand and started clearing it.

Mariana didn't see it but she knew Aoi had taken a utensil off the table with her quickness, waiting until they started to leave. She watched as her nostrils moved quickly as she smells them.

"Excuse me…" She raised her arm as she scooted her chair out and stood up and walked towards them.

"This is underneath the table…"

"Did you…" The tallest boy looked at the boy with glasses.

"I…" He furrowed his brow shaking his head, "thought…"

"It was underneath the center where the legs come together…"

The Boy's eyes widened as they nodded their heads, "thank you…" The boy with glasses took the fork from her hand, putting it in the tub.

" again…Thank you…" he spoke as his cheeks turned red, looking at her then quickly away.

"You're welcome…" Aoi turned walking back to the table. Mariana tilted her head, waving to someone. Aoi turned to see the owner, an older man, balding wearing glasses. He was shorter than Aoi and a little chubby. He reached out putting his hand on Aoi's waist as he looked up smiling, "good to see you… It's been a while…" He nodded, walking next to her as they approached the table.

She sat in her chair, scooting closer to Mariana and the table.

"Nice to see you…" the owner smiled nodding his head, "it's been a while…"

"Yes… It has…" Mariana smiled, "I was talking with Eric, and I couldn't believe what he said…"

"What…" The owner tilted his head looking concerned.

"That beautiful girl…" She pointed towards the register, "is your daughter…"

They watched his face light up and a large smile appeared on his lips, "yes…" He chuckled, "takes after her mother… Thank God…" He quickly took a seat at the table and started bragging about his only daughter, his only child. They had tried for years, losing hope then one day unexpectedly his wife became pregnant.

He sighed, "I spoil her… I know it's bad… My wife complains… But…"

"You're her father… You should…" Mariana smiled as she reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Thank you…" He blushed as he paused to speak, "let me introduce you to her…"

"Amie…" He turned nodding his head and waved, "come here please…"

She chuckled and nodded her head as she finished with the customer. Mariana smiled as she stood to greet the young girl, Aoi followed her example. The owner quickly stood standing next to her with his hand around her waist.

"Amie…" She watched him smile, "these are two of my best customers..." He nodded "this is Mariana…"

"Hello…" She step forward hugging her and nodded, "you are very beautiful…"

Amie blushed as she lowered her chin , "thank you… So are you…" She paused looking up at her with upturned eyes, "and tall…"

"5 foot 10…" She playfully winked, as Amie chuckled, her father turning to introduce Aoi," this is Aoi..."

"Hello... Aoi..." She bowed her head, her cheeks the color of rose.

"Hello… Amie…" She reached out and hugged Amie. Mariana noticed that she was the same height as Aoi. She chuckled; she could hear her taking a deep breath as Amie leaned back unsure looking at Aoi. "That perfume is that… From Paris…" Aoi tilted her head.

"No…" Amie giggled, "It's a knockoff…"

"I will have to get some…"

"Oh… I have a customer…" She turned to leave but was stopped by her father, "I will get it…" he nodded, moving quickly to the register.

"So… Amie…"

They talked for a long while. Eric was right you just had to start the conversation and she would run with it.

"It's Friday…" Mariana spoke, "what you do for fun…"

She watched Amie's face as she nervously bit her lip and her eyes were moving around as she thought about it.

"Nothing much… Really…" She paused taking a deep breath, "I usually study…"

"A boyfriend…"

"No…" They could see her lips slowly turned to a smile as she closed her eye shaking her head, "my parents will let not let me date until I'm eighteen…"

Mariana laughed as Aoi sat silently listening. She thought how easy it was for them to talk with each other. She was always the quiet one who would sit in the background, never sure how to start or continue conversation.

"Movies…"

"Sometimes… In a group…"

"Arcade…" Mariana paused as she tilted her head waiting for her answer, "isn't there a large arcade by the school… My son used to go there what was the name…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"That arcade burned down a few years ago…" Amie spoke with her hand under her chin, thinking. "They built a smaller one inside the burnt Shell… Not as many games… …You really smell like smoke… When you go…"

"Really…" Mariana knew that Aoi's interest was peaked, as she raised her chin, Mariana could see her eyes slowly wide, "smells really bad…"

"Oh yeah…" Amie nodded, "that's why I got the perfume…"

They heard the register making funny noises as her father struggled, pressing the button after button. Amie turned looking at him and chuckled, "I should go… He's not too good on electronic things…" She nodded, "it is nice to meet you both…"

She turned speaking loudly at her father, shaking her head laughing.

"Well…" Mariana spoke, raising her arm waving her hand at Eric. He nodded his head as he turned, "two cheesecakes…"

She sighed as she turned her attention to Aoi.

"Possible…"

Mariana took a drink of her tea.

"Very clever… The way you handle the conversation…"

"She 16… And an only child…" Mariana sighed watching her tea moving around in her cup as she set it on the table.

"I knew she would be a talker… Especially to a couple of young women…" She playfully winked and smiled watching Eric bringing their cheesecakes with a smile on his face.

"I told you…" He laughed setting the cheesecakes on the table, "she's a talker…"

They nodded their heads and shared a laugh with Eric. He then turned moving back towards the counter to take another order.

"Aoi..." Mariana stared at her cheesecake watching the fork slice through the layers "is she going to be… Okay…"

Aoi held her teacup with both hands watching the steam rise. She didn't look at Mariana, her eyes focused. She slowly licked her lips and sighed, "I hope so…"

"It was such a good day…" Mariana release a worried breath.

They walked back to the house, not saying a word. Mariana open the gate and they walked to the front door.

She stood up on the porch looking at Aoi.

"Friday… Yeah…" She sarcastically whispered.

"I could punch you in your ribs…" Aoi chuckled, softly placing her hand on Mariana's side as she stood behind her, sliding her arms around her pulling her tight to her body.

"If you are going to hurt me…" Mariana sighed as she lowered her chin putting her hands on top of Aoi's hands, "it sex…" She chuckled, reaching for the door handle pushing it open. She stood in the doorway, waiting for her to respond.

"You are not coming in…" She paused taking a deep breath, "are you…"

"No…" Aoi leaned her head against her back, "something to do…"

Mariana took a deep breath and turned around as she looked into Aoi's warm dark eyes cupping her cheeks, her thumb gently caressing her soft lips.

"Aoi..." Mariana's smile grew on her lips, "kiss me like you're going to miss me…" She lowered her head, as Aoi's heels slowly raised from the ground as she stood on the tips of her toes, "I always do…"

She wrapped her arms around her neck, rising to meet her lips. She felt the invitation as their mouths moved together. The warmth of her skin and the taste of her mouth as her tongue moved into Mariana's mouth. She could feel her breath flow across her face as she took a deep breath, filling her senses. She hesitated as her lips parted. Aoi released a soft breath still looking into Mariana's green eyes and stood for a moment, "I will see you tomorrow… But tonight …something to do…"

She was lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. She could hear him struggling with the keys as he tried to unlock the door.

"It is unlocked….idiot..." she whispered then took a deep breath, shaking her head.

The door opened quickly as he stumbled into the living room. She could smell the booze and cigarette before he spoke. His work clothes were in disarray. His white work shirt was crumpled and half of it was hanging out. He swayed as he walked toward the couch using the back to steady himself.

"Do you know what day it is…?" He slurred his words. His eyes were looking tired and bloodshot. She could hear him breathing in through his nose and exhaling out his mouth.

The smell of booze and fried food made her stomach turn as she looked up at him.

"Friday…" she nodded, looking unenthusiastically at him.

"So…."

"Well…" she struggled to sit up on the couch, sliding her legs to the floor and stood up.

"How is this…" she dropped the blanket to the floor. She stood naked in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes and she watched them look her from head to toe. He didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes focused on the black, blue, and sickly yellow of her skin that covered her left side from her waist up to her breast.

"See those…." She pointed to the bottle of prescription medicine on the table. "I need those just to stand up…' she paused, putting her hands on her hips. " how many do you think I'll need for you to struggle as you try to climb on top of me…for the whole 8 minutes…"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "not my problem…" he chuckled. " as long as I get it done….you can take all you want…." He smirked.

"If all you are worried about is getting it done…" she looked at him, hating the sight of him. "Then your right hand should work just fine…."

"Maybe… I'll just…"

"You won't do anything…." She shook her head as she closed her eyes, "pathetic..."

"Oh. Really…." he swayed as he took a step towards her, his eyes narrowed.

She raised her hand up. Showing him the flip phone that Ronan had given her, just in case, "Ronan gave me this phone…" she held her finger above the dial, "he wanted to give me a weapon…" she sighed. He stood, swaying as the alcohol continued to be absorbed into his body. His unfocused eyes becoming tired, "I just need to press dial…I don't even have to say hello…and he will send a couple of vampires…"

"You wouldn't…"

She raised her arm, running her hand down her bruised ribs, "really…you think I'm going to go through this again…"

"Bitch…" he grumbled as he glared at her, turning away from the couch, down the hallway to the bedroom. She listened to him as he slammed the door. She took a deep breath; she could feel her heart racing in her chest, as she reached down taking the aspirin bottle and walked to the kitchen throwing it in the trash. She wrapped herself up in the blanket and went outside to the backyard. She sat down on the lawn chair as she dialed a number. She slowly smiled as the phone rang and then quickly picked up.

"Momma…"


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday

"He left early with some of his friends to go to a soccer game…" Mariana tilted her head and smiled at Aoi. She had arrived earlier than usual. Mariana yelled at her that she didn't look presentable.

"Damn it…Aoi." She laughed as she made an effort to splash water on her face and brush her teeth as she entered the house. "Jerk…" she whispered coming out of the bathroom.

"No clothes…" Aoi tilted her head wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"I've made my choice…" Mariana laughed.

"I see…" Aoi nodded, "why didn't you…"

"Five guys… All from his job… One of their sons was playing, "she took a deep breath, "drinking, yelling… They will paw at me when he's not around," she sarcastically chuckled.

"They still think he's the man…" She took a seat next to Aoi. She leaned over kissing her cheek.

"5 foot 10… Brunette with big breasts…" She leaned back into the couch, "a Japanese man's dream… However, not someone you take home to mom…someone you brag about and show off… Especially when I'm wearing a tiny bikini or tight skirts with 6 inch fuck me heels…" She sighed, looking into her warm dark eyes, hoping for some… However, she could tell, Aoi was different today.

"What is it…?" She placed her hand on Aoi's leg.

"We will not be… Friendly today…" She stared at the table, "I need to be focused…"

"Okay…" Mariana slowly nodded her head, nervously licking her lips looking at her with worried eyes.

"I will be talking to the owner's daughter, this afternoon. I have made arrangements with him…"

She reached over to the table, her slender fingers wrapping around the teacup. She brought it to her soft lips and blew across the surface. Mariana watched her thinking about her movements leading perfectly into each other it was like poetry. Each moment designed like a well-written poem. She placed the edge of the cup to her lips, tilting it slowly sipping it. She took a soft breath as she closed her eyes then slowly brought it to her lap.

"I will need you…" She turned, looking at Mariana with determine eyes, "to stand by the father… Make sure he doesn't interrupt… I told him what the situation is and I told him what I thought. Both he and his wife are very concerned…"

"Did you tell him… That you are a…"

"Yes…" She closed her eyes and nodded as she opened her mouth exposing her fangs. "At first… They feared… That's normal but then he rationalized it…"

"So… Last night…" Mariana quickly nodded finally understanding why she had to leave yesterday.

"We wanted to make sure she didn't leave… I know little girls will often sneak out…"

"True…" Mariana smirked, "I know… I did…"

"Really…"

Mariana could see a mischievous grin appear on her face.

"Yes… I was 16 once…" She chuckled, "not long ago…"

"So… Do we wait for…?"

"We will arrive after lunch….They will close… Because of electrical issue for the rest of the day…" Aoi was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "I told him we would compensate him for the loss of revenue… But he said no…" She sighed taking a deep breath.

"Of course not…" Mariana whispered reaching over putting her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. "It's for his daughter… She is his light… And you're going to help… Save her…"

Aoi nodded as she stood up, "I will be back around noon…"

"You're leaving…" She looked up as she sat on the couch. Aoi shook her head, "more planning… If the vampires find out… They could flee or kill those that know about them…"

"Okay…" She took a quick breath as she stood with a worried look on her face, "Aoi … Be careful…" She reached out wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close, putting her hand on the back of her head as she nuzzled her neck. She could feel Mariana's warm breath flow across her skin, catching in her long black hair. She smiled as she closed her arms around her and leaned forward kissing her neck.

"No sampling…" She chuckled as she tightened her embrace her body shuddered as Aoi scraped her fangs across her skin, her warm tongue caressing her neck, laughing, licking the bloodlets from her skin.

"Whoops… Sorry…" Aoi chuckled, "I didn't hear you…"

"Fine… Maybe a little more…" Mariana sighed as she reached up, grabbing her blouse opening it a little more.

"This will cost you…"

They arrived a little past noon. The sign was already up that read close for rest of the day due to electrical problems. There was a large white van the words electrical printed on the side.

Eric and the rest of the waiters were leaving as they entered the café.

"Hey…" Eric waved, "sorry… electrical shortage…"

"Awe... Mariana playfully frowned, "what about…"

"The busboys are still here…" He pointed inside the café, "you could get some tea… So it doesn't go to waste…"

"Thank you…" Aoi bowed her head; Mariana gave Eric a hug, "thank you…" She whispered.

"No problem…" He waved as he turned to leave with the other waiters. "The café down the road knows the owner… they expect to be busy because of the closure… They asked us to help…"

"Bye…" They both waved watching as they walked down the road.

"Aoi... Did you…"

"Yes… a friend owns that one…" She nodded. Mariana could see the determination in her eyes as she stood stone faced. She moved and acted differently than normal. She could tell that she was very serious and on a mission.

"This way…"

Mariana reached out to take Aoi's hand but missed as She followed moving through the tables into the café. She could see the two busboys were finishing up with their work as she followed Aoi through the doors leading into the kitchen. She heard the busboys telling someone that they were closed.

It was a medium-size room, they used for larger than normal parties. The owner stood by the wooden French doors. She could see the outside patio that was behind the café, the sun reflecting off a large pool filled with multicolored koi. He was dressed in his normal work clothes, white shirt, black pants with black shoes nicely shined. She could see the worried look on his face as his eyes brimmed with tears. She glanced across the room to Aoi, who was walking around the room nodding her head.

"This will do…" She looked over at him.

"She is in the storeroom…" He paused, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eye, "she doesn't know…"

"Good…" She took a deep breath, "if she did… I think she would've run… Could you call her…?"

Aoi turned towards the door as Mariana moved to his side.

"Amie… Could you come here please…?" His voice cracked looking at Mariana. She didn't speak only nodded.

"Just a minute…" Amie's playful voice was muffled by the storeroom doors. The door slowly opened and her smiling face appeared as she entered the room.

"Yes…" She paused tilting her head caught by surprise, "oh… Hello Mariana and…"

"Amie… Could you do me a favor…?" Aoi quickly interrupted.

She hesitated then smiled, "okay… Sure…"

"Could you come to the center of the room, stopping here," she pointed to the floor in front of her, "take off all your close, bra and panties please…"

Mariana's eyes went wide at her request. No 16-year-old girl would do that especially to someone she just met yesterday. Mariana and her father stared as Amie looked at her nodding her head.

"Okay…" she smiled as she started to undress in front of them.

"What…" Mariana's chin dropped as she watched Amie slowly undress, looking casually around the room as she unbuttoned her shirt then dropped her skirt and slipped out of her bra and underwear laying them neatly on the floor. She took a step to the center of the room standing naked in front of them, "what now…" She giggled.

Aoi stood with her hand grasped together, she took a deep breath and slowly released it, blowing it towards Amie. They watched as she took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"Very nice… Amie…" She smiled; Mariana noticed it wasn't a friendly smile. She looked at her eyes; her warm dark eyes were cold and calculating.

"You have a great body… Amie…"

She didn't say anything she just smiled tilting her head and nodding.

"Very nice proportions… Long legs… The thin waist and orange size firm breasts…"

"Thank you…" She tilted her head as Aoi approached her, raising her arm up, her hands slowly glided across her skin. She cupped Amy's cheeks, sliding her hand down her neck to her shoulders, across her breasts to her firm stomach then to her hips. She ran her hands down her thighs then back up into her crotch.

"Spread your legs…" She tilted her head looking down at her hands. Amie scooted her feet out as Aoi's hands slipped deep between her thighs.

"So…"

Mariana stood silent in shock watching her move, Amie just standing there with a smile as Aoi's hand moved up inside Amie's body.

"Tell me about him…" Aoi took a deep breath moving closer, her hand still inside her moving slightly. She blew across her face and Amie leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck ready to be bitten.

"Your boyfriend…"

"I don't have…" She paused as Aoi slowly slid her hand out of her body, "one…"

Mariana could see Aoi's finger were wet as she moved her hand across Amy's hips as she slowly walked around her, "are you sure…"

She stopped behind Amie, "bend over…"

"Okay…" She slowly bent over at her waist as Aoi kneeled placing her hand on Amy's butt. She stood back up shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

"Who takes you to him…?" She sighed as she continued to circle Amie.

She turned her head watching Aoi nervously. "I don't understand… Who…"

"The vampire that's claimed you…"

Mariana could see Amie's eyes and face change from the happy girl that she had met earlier to the girl who stood unsure what Aoi was talking about. Aoi circled behind her again, moving close, leaning her head to speak into her ear.

She growled and Amie's eyes grew wide in fear as she slowly slid her arms around her waist, grasping her hands against her belly. Amie slowly leaned her head, exposing her neck.

"Why do you lean your head…?" Aoi asked.

"I… I… Don't…" She hesitated and her voice cracked, "know…"

Aoi released a soft breath and Amie inhaled, "why do you take in my scent…"

"Um…" Mariana could see the doubt in her eyes as she nervously licked her lips.

"Who is the one that introduced you to the vampire…?"

Aoi nuzzled her neck as she closed her eyes, running her lips across her neck, her fangs peeking out between her mouth.

"His name…"

"I… I…" Amie tried to answer as she took deeper and deeper nervous breath. Mariana could see a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Think about it… See his face…" Aoi kissed her shoulder and growled again. She could feel Amy's skin rise up to greet her tongue, her heart beating faster in fear.

"They have been using you… Amie…"

"No… They…"

"You are not a virgin… Anymore…" She took a deep breath, "I put two fingers inside you… All the way up to my knuckles…" She sighed, "And you have anal bruising… Amie… I'm sure that pretty mouth of yours is seen a lot of action…"

"No… She slowly shook her head as the tears fell, "no… Not true… I'm a good girl…"

Mariana's eyes went wide as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She remembered Mary. What she had said in the meeting, that she was a good girl that she wasn't bad it wasn't her fault. Mariana could feel it in stomach and it slowly rose up into her chest. Her lower lip started to tremble as she watched Amie slowly become Mary.

Aoi moved her hand cupping Amy's breast and the other was on her belly.

"Yes… it is true…" She opened her mouth scrapping her fangs across her soft skin.

"No… Please…" Her lips began to tremble as she begged.

"I can see where he scraped his fangs across your skin…" She pulled her tighter, "his tongue running along taking your blood into his mouth… Claiming you…"

"claiming her…" Mariana thought to herself, remembering that Aoi had done that to her body.

Aoi raised her chin, running her nose through Amie's long dark hair, "the smoke and the perfume cannot hide his scent, your hair would have to be cut short… But I can smell him…"

"It's not true…" She whimpered as her breath shuddered.

"I am here to help you…"

"You are…aaaarrgh..." Amie reached up covering her face as she grimaced, "it hurts…" She strained as the images flashed through her mind. A vampire smiling as she lay naked on the floor, too weak to stand. A male vampire was standing naked above her body. The Images of the two busboys, her friends, mounting her from behind, the other forcing himself into her mouth. She remembered as they force themselves inside her. She remembered blood and pain but couldn't scream. The vampire and the boys laughing, standing naked together as they watched another boy, another boy mounting her body. She could feel the anxiety, the terror and the pain building up in her belly slowly rising up into her throat, her teeth sinking into her lower lips soon bled down to her chin, "Toma…" She screamed as she fell to her knees, "Toma…"

"Oh God… Mama… Daddy help me…" She cried as she fell, face first to the floor. Her father took a step towards her but Aoi held her hand out.

"Tell me…" Aoi leaned down, her face close to Amie's face yelling, she could feel Aoi's breath and saliva hitting her face, "tell me where…"

"The arcade…" She slowly looked up from the floor, her eyes filled with tears cheeks were red as her long dark hair lay in disarray on the ground, as she sobbed. "The arcade… In the back there is an office and there's a hidden door…"

"Oh my God… I couldn't stop them…" She cried as her body trembled, "I couldn't stop them…"

Aoi..." Mariana whispered as Aoi shook her head and ran her fingers through Amie's hair.

"Do you want me to help you…?" Aoi spoke in a soft motherly voice and then sighed.

"Huh…" She whispered, slowly raising her head up, her nose dripping, eyes and cheeks were red from the tears.

"Help me…" She stared at Aoi almost questioning her, slowly nodding her head. "Please…" Her face twisted as the tears fell to the floor.

"It will not be beautiful…" Aoi paused, "not like Hollywood movies…" She slowly licked her lips, "it never is… You will always remember it… Fear it… As she should…"

"I don't understand…"

"Toma… Probably told you how cool it would be to be one…" She smiled, her fangs peeking out between her lips, "live forever… Never dying… Strong…"

Amie tilted her head looking at her as her eyes stared at her as she cried, "I… I… Think so…"

"He is probably smaller than the other boys… Wears glasses…"

Amie nodded her head as Aoi spoke.

"Never showers after gym… Probably teased a lot… Huh."

She didn't speak her answer she just nodded her head, "that's how we met… He was being picked on… So I stepped in…"

Aoi set on her knees on the floor, facing Amie. Amie slowly rose up, nodding as she straightened her back.

"He did it on purpose…" Aoi whispered.

"What…"

"He picked you… He probably had a crush on you…"

Amy's face twisted in disgust, slowly shaking her head as the tears fell to her chin onto her breasts.

"Do you want me to help you…?" Aoi took a deep breath and released it, "you have to ask me…"

Amie slowly closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her face and nodded, " Aoi could you help me…"

She took a deep breath, and slowly opened her mouth as her lips spread exposing both sets of fangs and her dark eyes were glowing a bright blue hue. Amie's eyes went wide in fear; her mouth opened the scream, "no… Wait…" She cried her arms reaching out begging.

"Too late…"

Mariana stared, catching her breath as Aoi moved quicker than a snake's strike, her arms were like a vice squeezing Amie's body. Mariana could see the muscles of Aoi's back expand as she forced Amie's blood down her throat into her belly. She sat as Amie's head leaned backwards her mouth opened wide, her eyes glazed and her tears fell to the floor. Mariana watched her breasts jerking wildly as Her naked body convulsing in her arms, Aoi growled as she sucked her throat.

"No…" Mariana screamed running towards them.

"Aoi... No…" She reached out, then blackness.

She shook her head as she lay on the ground next to the wall. Aoi was standing up talking to the owner. She slowly lifted her body up from the floor, her wrist was screaming as the pain filled her hand.

"Oww..." She gently held onto her wrist, "Aoi… Why…" She looked up to see her leaving the room not saying a word.

"Aoi..." She yelled as she stumbled across the floor past the owner, "Wait…"

She burst through the doors into the dining area of the café. She stopped for a moment, surprised as Amie and the two boys are being carried to the van. Aoi was following two other women, she presumed were vampires out the front door.

"Aoi... Wait…" She moved quickly reaching out to take her hand. She watched it disappear as Aoi left the building.

She opened the front door; three men were loading the van, gently placing them on the floor. Aoi and the two were gone.

"Where's…" She looked around worried, "where…"

"They are gone…" One of men nodded their head, "you won't catch them…" He chuckled as he jerked his head the other two men.

"But where…"

"Don't know… Don't care…" He laughed, closing the door behind him as he sat in the van. She could hear them laughing as the engine fired up, the driver putting it in gear and they sped down the road.

"Thank you…" She heard the owner's voice, "for being concerned about my daughter…" Mariana slowly turned, looking at the owner with a what the hell look on her face. He was standing his hands grasped in front of him as he bowed.

"How could you…" She started to speak as anger rose in her belly.

"She told my wife and me last night…" He nodded, "would you like something to drink…" He motioned for her to follow him inside the café, "she arrived around 10 PM…" He moved behind the counter, taking a couple of tea cups sitting them on the dark wood. His eyes were red from crying. He sighed speaking softly, "she stayed all night to make sure… Amie would not try to sneak out"

"I didn't believe her at first… Until she showed me her fangs…" His eyes red and looking tired as he filled the cups, placing the pot next to them on the counter. "She told us about what was going on… That she smells the vampires on the two boys and on Amie…" He brought the cup to his lips, "she said it would not be pretty… That my wife or I should be there…" He took a sip and slowly brought the cup down to the counter staring at it, "I said I would do it…"

"As I watched… It took all my strength not to interfere… But when she undressed in front of us like it was nothing…" She could see the tears filling his eyes, "I knew… She is so modest… No bikinis or any kind of skimpy clothing… just… always a yukata… Even here at work she wore long pants…" He chuckled.

Mariana was shaking her head as she stared at her cup of tea on the counter, "I… I… Just…"

"Aoi said she would have to scare her… To break his hold on her…" Mariana slowly raised her chin in disbelief, "huh..."

"She had to be stronger than the other vampire or it would never work…" He nodded his head taking another drink of his tea.

"So… I could've screwed it up…" Mariana closed her eyes, twisting her lips in thought, "that's why she threw me against the…"

"She did not throw you…" He reached out patting her hand, "she grabbed your wrist.… And moved quicker than when she bit Amie, laying you on the floor…" He leaned back in his chair, "I think because it was so fast… You blacked out… Amie didn't even move or fall to the floor she was that quick…"

"I could tell you have had that experience…"

"My daughter was bitten two years ago… I thought she was dead but out of the blue… I found out she is a vampire…" She started to cry, shaking her head, "her father won't even acknowledge her…"

The owner shook his head, "I would never disown Amie… Even if she was a vampire… She is my only child… Never…" He narrowed his eyes and she could see the determination in his face. She could see how much he loved her.

"Thank you…" She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I should be going… Aoi might be…"

"She will be with Amie all day…" He spoke, "to make sure… Maybe all night…"

"I see…" She sighed, taking a deep breath as she thanked him for the tea, turning to leave the café.

"We will be open tomorrow…" He smiled as he waved and Mariana could see the hope in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Mariana had gone walking all day. She went by the school, standing staring at it. It was empty but she could see the children playing in her mind. The sounds of the wind through the trees, the conversations, laughing and the voices of the kids playing filled her ears. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. The vampires waiting in the bushes, she thought to herself.

She had arrived after dark, Kenta was in bed sleeping. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat filled the room. She wondered to herself. If he had always smelled like this or is she just now noticing all of his flaws, brought about by what happened to Mary.

She sighed taking a deep breath as she shook her head then she slowly undressed, standing naked by the couch. Her body was illuminated by the streaks of light from the streetlights through the blinds. She twisted and turned looking at her legs and rump. She smiled running her hands along her belly, "12 pounds…" She reached down pinching a little more than an inch of her flesh between her fingers, nodding her head. She cupped her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, slightly bouncing them, "still firm…"

She walked over to a small chair in the corner of the living room, taking the folded blanket and moved to the couch. She sat down and sprawled out on the couch covering herself, turning on her side, laying her head on the pillow. She remembered what Aoi said to Amie, When she spoke about vampires scraping their fangs across her skin. She closed her eyes, sighed, and tried to go to sleep.

"Claimed you…"


	19. Chapter 19

She spent the night, restless, barely sleeping. There was a tension in the air. She could feel the anxiety growing in her belly as she closed her eyes trying to sleep. She raised her head punching her fist into the pillow trying to get comfortable.

"What the…" Her eyes open wide as she took a startled breath. She heard a distant thump then another. She rose up from the couch letting the blanket fall to the floor. Again the sound, it reminded her when she was younger working on the family ranch in Montana. Many times she would help her father carry large heavy bags of feed during the winter. She would strain and her legs buckled as he placed a large sack on her shoulders, moving to the barn and letting it fall to the ground, "whomp..." She coughed as the dust filled the air and her lungs. Her older brothers and sisters would laugh taking the bag, setting it up and slicing the top as they filled the troughs.

" what an odd memory…" she whispered, taking a deep breath as she walked across the wood floor to the kitchen. The distant thumps becoming louder and closer. She could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing slowed as She stood by the door, looking out the window, "nothing…" She hesitated wondering becoming nervous as she sighed reaching out to the counter taken a large knife from the knifestand. Then she realized, "I'm naked… Standing with a butcher knife…" She slowly closed her eyes, a smile grew on her lips, and then she chuckled, "it's wearing a blanket or this… Oh well…" She looked out of the window eyeing the backyard, as she slowly opened the door standing at the edge.

The cool night air gently passed across her skin, she felt the chill as her skin tightened , "Brrrr..." She quickly rubbed her hand along her arm holding the knife. She looked up to the sky, the night sky was blanketed with clouds. She took a nervous breath as She narrowed her eyes trying to focus, looking towards the distance. She could see dark figures leaping into the air, "how… What the…" She took a deep breath shaking her head, "vampires… Aoi..."

She remembered what she had said about what would happen if they discovered the children had been taken. Two dark figures were chasing one. The figure leapt high into the air followed by the two then it disappeared. A single figure was, moving in her direction, landing on the rooftops with a thud, followed by another. The two figures had taken another on the rooftop then leapt into the air taking a third. Her eyes were directed at the sky, then her heart jumped when she heard the sound of him landing in her backyard.

"What…" She stared at him, her body instinctively started to tremble as she held the knife out pointed towards him, shaking.

He was short with a stocky build, long black hair slicked back was tussled from the chase. He wore a white business shirt and blue jeans. He was crouched like an animal ready to attack. She watched him lift his chin into the air sniffing, his eyes glowing red and his fangs exposed dripping saliva. She thought of the mad dog, nearing the end of its life. He hadn't noticed her standing, her body naked in the dark, her knife reflecting the light of the alley lights.

"I can smell you… In the shadows…" He awkwardly turned his head. She looked at him thinking his neck was broken. She could hear the bones moving twisting and cracking as he smiled maliciously into the darkness where she stood.

He took a deep breath and laughed, "Well now… Little bitch… You like vampires…"

"Huh..." Mariana's eyes widened. He moved so quick she didn't have time to react. He was standing next to her sniffing the side of her face before she could take a breath. His hand cupping the other side of her head he leaned back, tilting his head like a kitten and smiled revealing his fangs. He really smells she thought to herself. She stared at him, her mouth open wide. She watched as his nostrils flared, "is that blood…" He chuckled. They both looked down at her hands wrapped around the knife handle as the blade dug into his chest. the blade handle was warm and left hand was bleeding dripping slowly to the ground.

"Not deep enough…" He smirked looking into her eyes as he brought his hand down from her cheek, looking confident as he lowered his lips letting his fangs out into the night.

"How's this…" She narrowed her eyes, and lunged forward putting her weight into the thrust. His eyes open wide and his mouth dropped open frozen in pain as she glared at him, "Bitch…" She whispered as his body fell to the ground, exploding into dust.

"Don't breath…" She heard a young girl's voice then chuckling.

"You will get sick…"

Mariana slowly opened her eyes as she tried to wave her hands into the air but only her right hand rose up.

"What the…" She wiped the dust from her eyes, looking down. She saw small hand with thin fingers, nails painted black were wrapped around the blade. She stared unsure what to do, "let go…" She listened to the soft voice.

"Huh..." She looked over, seeing a young girl. She was little taller than Aoi with bright green eyes and short reddish hair that hung to her shoulders. She was wearing skintight black pants with padding on the thighs and shins with black military style boots that went above her ankles. Around her breast, she was wrapped in black leather, strings crisscrossed hold the leather tight in front of her breasts. She tilted her head like a kitten smiling playfully exposing her long white fangs.

"Let me take care of that…" She smiled, taking the knife from her hand. She raised her other hand and Mariana could see it was cupped and filled with blood.

"May I…"

"Ahh...I guess so sure "Mariana hesitated slowly nodding her head as her eyes nervously looked around her.

"Thank you…" She tilted her head lapping it up with her tongue.

"You are…" Mariana whispered unsure what to do or say.

"Misaki…" She smiled with Crimson colored lips with a red gleam across her teeth. She finished licking her palm clean.

"Very good…"

"Thank you…" She couldn't think of any other word to say as she watched her run her tongue along her lips.

"Let me take care of your hand…" Misaki nodded. She moved quickly to the kitchen and then back by her side. Mariana frowned as she watched her slide her fingers into a small glass allowing it to fill with blood.

"Aren't you going to wrap it…?" She watched the glass slowly filled. Misaki twisted her lips and sighed, "Well… I could but this is easier… Besides… You're going to need stitches and…"

"Misaki…" Another woman's voice filled her ears. She was shaking her head as she approached. She filled the air with confidence as she approached smiling at Mariana. She was wearing a black yukata with a gray obi. Her long black hair tied neatly behind her and her eyes shined like onyx.

"Are you okay…"

Mariana could only watched as she hesitated not saying a word. She just nodded her head and then spoke, "yes…"

"You look almost like…Aoi..." She whispered. "I should…" She smiled, "I am her mother… Ryou…"

"Nice to meet you…" Mariana stuttered turning her eyes, to misaki as she raised the glass filled with dark liquid to her lips. She watched as she swallowed it down her throat.

"Um… Could you tell her to stop…?" Mariana glanced over at ryou. "I was raised on a large ranch…" She lowered her chin as her eyes followed the glass from Misaki's lips to her fingers. "That hold you have is for milking we use that when we would milk cows and goats..."

"Really…" Misaki had mischievous smile on her face as Mariana glanced up into her eyes.

"Misaki could you stop please…" Ryou stepped close to Mariana putting her hand on her shoulder, "and wrap up her hand please…"

She playfully pouted tilting her head, "are you sure…" She raised the glass to her Crimson lips, slowly finishing the drink, running her tongue deep inside the glass. She winked at Mariana, "I use it for other things to…" She chuckled as she turned and went inside to the kitchen and stepped out a small towel; she raised her arm the easily sliced through the cloth with her finger nail, then wrapped it around her wrists and fingers.

"So… Do you often stand naked, very nice breasts by the way, with a knife in your hand…?" Misaki stood back eyeing her head to toe leaning to the side to check out her butt.

Mariana slowly shook her head as she tried to gauge misaki, "no…"

"So… This is just for me…" She smiled slowly nodding her head.

"No…" Mariana lowered her chin biting her lower lip. She wanted to laugh but she wasn't sure if this girl was serious. She had heard the vampires like to be playful even flirtatious but gives them an inch they will take a mile. She was quiet for a moment but then sighed,

"I saw three of you… Was Aoi with you… Is she alright…" She looked at ryou with upturned eyes and worried expression on her face. Ryou nodded, raising her arm pointing to the corner of the yard. Mariana's eyes followed her finger,

Aoi stood near the fence dressed in black. She looked at Mariana, then closed her eyes and slowly bowed her head. when she opened her eyes, they were cold and lifeless looking through her body. She felt the pain of rejection fill her heart, "Aoi... Why…" She whispered as her eyes became wet. She turn leaping into the air, disappearing in the night.

Ryou and misaki could see the disappointment and hurt in Mariana's eyes as her arms dropped to her side.

"But...Aoi..."

"Um…" Ryou looked at misaki, "we should go…" Misaki nodded her head, walking up to Mariana. She reached out rubbing around his back, "it will be fine… She is moody…"

She leapt into the night disappearing as Ryou stood by her side, tilting her head looking at Mariana's face, The Tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't understand…" She whispered, slowly turning to face ryou.

"I just…"

"You may want to much…" Ryou closed her eyes, "if you like… I could take you to the tower"

Mariana nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks as she whispered thank you.

"You may not get what you want…" Ryou turned.

"Okay…" She whispered.

"What the…" Her body became weightless as ryou easily lifted her up, holding her with her arms underneath her knees and across the back, "how can…"

Then ryou leapt into the air, Mariana screaming quickly wrapping her arms around her neck, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Dammit… I'm naked…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" Mariana kept repeating. They were on the ground. She was holding on to ryou's shoulder, taking quick breath bending over , her other arm extended with her hand on her knee. Her heart was racing and her skin was numb from the cool air of the night. Mariana's mind was flooded with emotions, "is this the way it always is…"

She felt safe in ryou's arms as she looked out the lights on the ground as they leapt from house to house then building to building. She could see the dark waters of Tokyo Bay shimmering with the light of the city reflected on them. They were heading towards a very tall building that stood across from the bund. She smiled as she remembered the thrill and the beauty of the past few moments. She had completely forgotten that she was standing in front of the well-lit building, naked.

"Excuse me…" A young woman dressed in a black-and-white maid's uniform came out of the lobby caring something in her arms.

Ryou looked over at her nodding as Mariana took a deep breath as she straightened her back standing tall. The young girl held her hand out holding a long white robe.

"Here you go… We can have naked women running around the facility…" The young girl smiled. Mariana could see that she had no fangs, as she slipped the robe around her naked body, "thank you…" She looked at her hands as she tied it tight.

"This way… Please…" The young girl turned, as she spoke to them. They followed her into the lobby.

"The others have arrived… the baths are ready…" She paused, walking over to the elevator pressing the button.

"So… Everything go well…" She glanced at ryou, "yes…" She bowed her head. The young girl smiled closing her eyes as she let out a soft sigh, "good… I don't want to be afraid to go to school…"

The elevator ding and the door slid open. The girl reached into her pocket, bringing out a special key, inserting it into a slot and twisted. A numbered button quickly brightened, "there we go…" She nodded stepping outside into the lobby.

"Remember… Give it to the girls upstairs…" She raised her arm and waved.

"I will…" Ryou smiled tilting her head.

"thank you… Ryou…" She smiled as the doors closed. Mariana stood next to her as the elevator rose and the music filled the room.

"That song… That's…" She twisted her face as she listened, "how could they…" Shaking her head. "I can't believe they would ruin a good song like this… Just for an elevator…"

She glanced over at ryou. She was standing still with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She could hear that she was humming a song and a slow smile grew on her lips. "She looked content…" Mariana thought to herself, looking at her flawless skin. She nervously licked her lips, as she built of the courage to speak.

"Um…"

"Yes…" She spoke with a smile.

"Has she said…?"

"No…" She slowly shook her head...

Mariana sighed, closing her eyes lowering her chin feeling the urge to cry.

"Aoi is my daughter and I do love her very much… However, she has always been very quiet… Not saying much…"

"She looked..."

"Angry…" Ryou nodded her head, "she just had a fight… I know… She was focused on the one you killed…"

"Really… Why…"

"He was the leader… A master…" Ryou slowly turned looking at Mariana, her eyes shined, and her smile exposed her twin set of fangs as she slowly chuckled.

"I didn't… You know…" She took a deep breath shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter…" Ryou spoke as the elevator slowed, "he is dead…"

The elevator door slid open and two girls were standing together talking and laughing, dressed in the same uniforms as the girl downstairs.

"Okay…" She nodded, "this is it for me…" She bowed stepping to the side as ryou stepped out of the elevator.

"Good evening…" She smiled and Mariana could see she was a human girl.

"Good evening…" She spoke to Mariana as she followed Ryou. She stepped into the elevator taking the key out and putting it into her pocket.

"Bye… Eva…" She waved to the other girl with a bright red hair and pale white skin, waved back chuckling with her green eyes glowing, "bye… Maggie…" She laughed exposing her fangs.

She quickly sniffed , closing her eyes raising her chin into the air. Mariana turned seeing her looking at her, "um… Ma'am…" She moved quickly towards her, in her eyes she could see confusion. "Ma'am…" She paused, "you can't…"

Ryou turned with a smile, "its okay… Eva… She's with me…" She stopped and bowed her head, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry… You are doing your job…" She nodded her head as she turned. Eva smiled and slipped back to the elevator.

"What was that…?" Mariana spoke as she turned to follow.

"She is making sure no humans have access to the floor…" She stopped at the door labeled nurse.

"It will be dawn soon… So many are coming back…"

"But…" Mariana's eyes dropped to the bandage soaked red around her hand.

"We will clean it up and stitch it up…" She smiled and Mariana chuckled, "long before misaki finds me…"

"Yes…" She laughed, covering her mouth.

"What a pretty laugh…" Mariana thought to herself.

Mariana was laughing to herself as they walked down the hallway. She was examining the bandage around her hand.

"I never would've thought I'd have stitches done by a vampire…" She chuckled looking up at ryou. She was looking forward with her soft eyes and a small smile on her face as they approached the door labeled bath.

"You would be surprised… We even have doctors…" She spoke as she slowly opened the door entering a large room. The room was lined with windows; she could see the buildings of Tokyo lighting up the night. Around the room, many baths were filled with vampires and attendants were walking around helping them. A young woman with long black hair dressed in a white uniform came up to them holding towels. Mariana could see her taking a sniff of the air around her as she handed her the towel. she nervously watched her as she circled behind her hand ryou a towel.

"Do not worry… She is with me…"

The attendant bowed her head, smiled, and moved on to the next bath. "I guess they don't really get a lot of humans here…"

"Not that many… But some..."

They both slowly slipped out of the robes slipping into the hot water.

"Damn… That feels good…" Mariana smiled as Ryou nodded her head slowly sinking to her shoulders into the water.

The water was warm and soothing. She took a deep breath as she sunk into the water feeling the warmth as it kissed her chin, keeping her wrapped hand on the edge of the bath.

"This is nice…" She looked across the tub. Ryou was covered to her chin, eyes closed and her long hair was tied in a bun on top of her head.

"Hello…" She whispered in Mariana's ear, "how's the hand…" She could feel it being caressed.

"What the… Mariana slowly opened her eyes. She was feeling the warmth of the water and hadn't noticed her entering the bath. She looked over her shoulder seeing her hand on top or hers. She thought it was Aoi then remembered the voice.

"Misaki…" She looked into her green eyes then to her bandage hand. She was patting it like she was holding a kitten. "I can't milk if it's this way…" She tilted her head and pouted. Mariana slowly nodded her head as misaki smiled exposing her fangs as she chuckled as she stood up. She was naked; her body was lean and strong. Her skin glistened as she walked to the edge of the bath. Her breasts were small but looked right for her build. Her reddish colored hair bounced as she moved. She stood by the edge and waved at ryou, who only smiled.

She took a deep breath, slowly immersing her body into the water, "damn… That's nice…" She moved her arms in circular motions as she twisted her back. Mariana watching every muscle moved under her skin. She sank under the water, and then slowly rose out of the water headfirst in front of Mariana. It reminded her of b horror movie, the only problem, this was a real vampire. She watched her as her head slowly broke the surface of the water, her hair lying flat as the water danced to the surface following the lines of her face. Her nose broke the surface of the water then her lips and her mouth opened exposing her fangs then her chin barely touching the surface, the ripples flowing across the surface gently lapping against her breasts.

"Boo..." she whispered then winked, tilting her head, "wash my back…"

"That's it…" Mariana playfully narrowing her eyes, "no milking my hand… Nobody putting my bandaged hand in their mouth as I cling to dear life as I'm hundreds of feet in the air… Like a certain someone did…"

"Did you really…" Misaki chuckled turning to look.

"I had to…" Ryou's soft lips curled into a smile, "she was yelling and waving her arm around… So… I had to hold it somehow… Both arms were taken…" She took a deep breath sinking lower into the water. It was to her nose and she opened her eyes.

"You are smiling…" Misaki laughed.

"You were sucking me like a straw in a soda…" Mariana smiled biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath.

"Fine… Turn around…" Mariana nodded her head.

Misaki turned taking a deep breath as she sank down into the water scooting closer to Mariana. She ran her hands across her skin, "misaki… You are very red… Should I…" She leaned close her chin on her shoulder as her breasts pressed against her back, "its fine…" She nodded with her eyes close, "I have a male coming soon… So I should handle it…"

she started to soap up her back, and she could hear her starting to breathe in rhythm. She remembered Aoi's would often do the same. Her back was warm and getting redder.

"Have you seen...Aoi...?" Mariana asked.

"Yes… She is with Eva right now…" Misaki jerked her chin towards the far end of the baths.

She was standing next to the young girl in the corner of the room next to a door. She had seen by the elevator. Aoi was nodding her head; her arm extended, her hand cupping Eva's cheek. Eva was smiling and quickly nodding. She looked very happy as she slowly reached out touching Aoi's arm, slowly moving it up her arm as she cautiously took a step forward.

"What is she…?" She stared, her stomach becoming queasy.

"Eva is looking for approval… So she is cautiously approaching her…" Misaki took a deep breath expanding her shoulders.

"What you mean approval…"

"She's just making sure that Aoi approving of her… Young vampires do that all the time. She's just checking to see if she's approachable…" She nodded her head as she moaned.

"I gave her to Aoi …" She paused, "for tonight… She's one of mine…"

"Huh..."

"Don't worry… She's young vampire not even 100…"

"I… I… Don't…" She released a long breath as she watched Eva nodding her head and leave through the door. Then Aoi turned going into another room.

She clenched her jaws, hoping not to cry. She took a long deep breath and released it as misaki smiled taking in her scent. Mariana shook her head as she moved her hand slowly across Misaki's back.

"Aoi..." She whispered as she brought her hands up rubbing her eyes.

"Misaki… Would you like me to rub your back…?"

"Really…" She sounded surprised and straightened her back, looking over her shoulder. Mariana tilted her head smiling, "I heard that it was normal to do that in the bath…"

Misaki smiled big nodding her head and then look forward as she closed her eyes.

"Okay…" Mariana paused running her tongue along her lips, "ready… I haven't done this a lot so… If I do something wrong… Tell me…"

She took a deep breath, as she placed her hands together and pressed her thumbs at the base of her spine and.

"There…"

Misaki's body instantly stiffened and her skin felt electric as Mariana moved her hands up her back. She could hear misaki joints pop as she twisted her body slightly moaning.

"That's good… Huh…" Mariana leaned forward, misaki taking in her breath.

"Yes…" She whispered as she held her head high as she sank her fangs into her lips. The blood dribbled to her chin falling into the warm water. Her arms were tensed as her finger nails dug into her thighs.

"Almost done…" Mariana whispered and chuckled, "is it…"

Misaki didn't say a word, slowly nodded her head. She lowered her shoulders as Mariana caressed the nape of her neck. Her smile grew and she ran her tongue along her lips feeling Mariana's arms slide across her waist, her hand on her belly.

Misaki's hand sank into the water as she placed it on her arm. She felt Mariana pulling her deep between her legs. She tilted her head feeling Mariana nuzzling her neck then her shoulders.

"Gotcha…" She whispered opening her lips and her mouth closing her teeth around her flesh.

"Oh… My …" The words force their way through her fangs and her tight lips as she felt Mariana holding her tight around the belly and her teeth in her neck. The water splashed filling the air and wetting the floor, "Mariana…" Misaki's body shuddered then slowly calm down. She took a slow deep breath as she shook her head, "so much for the male…" She whispered listening to her heart racing. She licked her lips sealing the wound from her fangs. She straightened her head up leaning her body back against Mariana's breasts. Mariana leaned forward examining the bite on her neck, as misaki turned her head taking a deep breath of her hair, running her fingers along the mark, "didn't break the skin…" she gave a quick smile as she glanced at Misaki.

"That's okay…" Misaki slowly closed her eyes smiling contently, breathing softly.

"Misaki…"

She slowly opened her eyes, looking across the room. A young man waved and smiled, his long fangs peeked out between his lips. He was handsome and tall. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. His skin was kissed by the sun.

"Spanish…" Mariana smirked.

"Yes… Roberto…" She nodded still leaning back in Mariana's embrace. She sighed, shaking her head and smiled, "oh… Well… Might as well… Get a little…" She chuckled slowly standing up. She stood reaching for the ceiling as the water cascaded down her lean body. Her back was no longer the bright red but the color of a pink rose. She moved through the water to the other side of the bath.

Ryou opened her eyes, shaking her head.

Misaki shook her head mouthing the word, "wow..."

She stopped looking over shoulder as Mariana smiled and waved, "have fun…"

She nodded her head with a smile.

"Hello...Aoi..." She stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel, turning to leave with Roberto

"Aoi..." Mariana quickly turned with a smile on her face and just as quickly lost it. She was still dressed in a black yukata looking much like a feared teacher as she glared down at her

"it is time to leave…"

"But… You just…"

"Never mind…"

Mariana could feel the anger flowing from her body. She quickly stood up.

"What have I done…Aoi...?" She spoke; her voice shuddered as her eyes filled with tears.

She didn't answer, slowly closing her eyes shaking her head.

"You should leave… Now…" Her words hurt and Mariana shook her head as the tears fell, "no… You will tell me now… What I did…" She clenched her fist holding them to her breasts.

She growled and her eyes had an angry glowed.

"I said…"

"I don't care what you said…" She narrowed her tear filled eyes, "that growl doesn't scare me…"

Aoi's eyes moved across the room. Misaki and Roberto stood at the door. Ryou was watching from the other side of the bath.

Mariana step back, "you will tell me… I don't want to be afraid to say things or do things…" She paused raising her arm and pointed with her finger, "You need to talk to me… Now…" She growled, "See… I can growl to…"

The water exploded filling her vision falling heavy against her body. "What the…" She felt someone gently holding her wrist. She saw the small hand and slender fingers wrapped around her wrist. She stared her senses dull as she saw ryou standing between them. She stood naked between her and Aoi. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke through tighten lips. She sounded like a mother, not scolding but asking with authority.

"Aoi..." She paused, "this is not the way…"

She remembered that Aoi was ryou's daughter as she released a deep breath.

"You need to calm down…" Ryou nodded, "my daughter…"

"I am calm…" She looked away with embarrassed look on her face.

"Calm..." she tilted her head.

"Yes…"

"Look at my hand that you are holding…" Mariana leaned to the side to look, "oh my God…" she could feel a sick feeling rose up in her belly. Ryou's hand was hanging down in a twisted grotesque unnatural position. Aoi stared at her hand and looked at her mother slowly releasing her grip, "I am sorry… Mother…"

"You would've ripped her arm off…"

Mariana could hear ryou snapping her wrist back into place wiggling her fingers, "there…" She smirked then paused, "Aoi I will take her home… I brought her…" She looked at Mariana, "I'm sorry… And misaki did nothing wrong…"

Mariana lowered her head, "I thought… I was being nice…" She stared into the water, "I should go… Then…"

Ryou nodded, "I was going to the bund anyway… So I…"

"I will do it…" Aoi sighed, looking away.

"I promise nothing will happen to Mariana…"

Mariana had a slight smile on her lips, hearing her name come from Aoi's lips.

"That's good…" She nodded as her eyes glistened.


	21. Chapter 21

They landed in the backyard, barely making a sound. They didn't speak as Aoi held her close as she carried her through the air across the rooftops into the backyard. There was an awkward silence between them. Mariana was holding the tears back as she took a deep breath and Aoi turned without saying a word to leave.

"Aoi…" Mariana spoke, "please… Talk to me…"

"No… Not" she answered in a straight tone unconcerned. She stood with her back turned looking away from Mariana.

"Aoi… Why…" She took a step towards her as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't…"

"I need to leave…" She answered back.

"I thought I was being friendly… If that's the problem… Or with Amie… I saw Mary in her place… I…"

"Enough…" Aoi growled taking a deep breath.

"At least look at me…" She started crying, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She could hear her sigh as she turned, her eyes were narrowed black and cold, Her smile nonexistent as she stared, uncaring at Mariana.

"I don't want you to go to her…" She took a step only to stop quickly. Aoi moved in a blink of an eye, growling, sniffing Mariana's shoulder moving to her neck. It scared her and she knew Aoi could hear her heart racing.

"Aoi..."

"What…" She whispered.

She hesitated, taking a step back, her back touching the wall.

"Stop it… You are scaring me…"

"Would you like me to stay…" She slowly smiled as her fangs appeared from behind her lips, "huh..."

She reached out caressing the side of Mariana's face, her black eyes watching her hand brush back her soft long brown hair exposing her neck. She growled slightly and the tension filled the air.

"I would… Like to ask…" Mariana tried to speak but the words struggled to pass her lips, " AAoi..." She nervously took a breath, as her body started to tremble. Aoi moving her hand along the edge of her robe slowly brushing it to the side, exposing Mariana's breasts. She ran her hand across them with a smile on her face.

"Talk…" She narrowed her eyes, biting her lower lip. Mariana watched as the blood drip slowly down to her chin. She ran her tongue across her lips sealing the wound.

"I will stay…" She smiled, "even talk then… We could fool around, "she smirked as she slowly tilted her head, her eyes were shining like polished coal.

"I could take you here or inside…" She nodded, "get all excited and wet…" She licked her lips, "when it's time to come… I could open my mouth…" She reached out, slowly pushing Mariana's robe to the side exposing her neck and shoulder. She leaned in close, Mariana was becoming afraid to afraid to stop her as she felt her breath on her skin, her lips kissing her neck, then she whispered.

"If I can stay in control… It should be fine… But…" She sighed, rolling her head to the side, glancing at Mariana's scared face. She closed her eyes, and was crying her lower lip trembling. "If not… I would sink my fangs into your flesh," Mariana's body jerked as she placed the tips of her fangs down on her skin.

"My lower jaw would push through your skin, shredding muscle and breaking bone as my black eyes rolled back like a shark taking its prey…" She ran her tongue along her shoulder, then to her neck to her ear, "wouldn't that be a nice talk…" She chuckled slightly, "then when I am done and I can see clearly again, I will smell the blood that is left your body and soaked into the ground, I will go into your bedroom and take Kenta by force than eat him slowly…" She whispered taking a deep breath filling her nose with her scent.

"Stop it…" Mariana struggled to speak, "this… This… Is…"

"It is me…" She slowly nuzzled Mariana's neck, sniffing her hair, "this is what I am…"

"No…" She whimpered.

"Don't you like it…"

"No…" Mariana lowered her chin shaking her head, Aoi could smell the fear and taste the saltiness of her tears. Mariana slowly clenching her fist, still shaking her head as she slowly became angry.

"Aoi..." She slowly tightened her jaws as she felt something growing in her belly.

"Step back…"

"Why…" Mariana could feel her smiling.

"Because…" She took a deep breath, "you told your mother… I would not be harmed… And right now you are hurting me…" She waited for an answer but all she got was silence the only sound was her heavy breathing and Aoi letting out a soft low growl. She sat her chin on Mariana's shoulder then stepped away from her, then was caught by surprise.

"Dammit…" Mariana grimaced in pain, bending over holding her hand tightly, "dammit…" She clenched her teeth as she closed her eyes.

Aoi had taken a step backwards then Mariana with her clenched fist swung as hard as she could, hitting her jaw. She heard a loud smacked, then a snap as she broke her pinky on her left hand. The same hand that she had stitched up earlier. she instantly thought of the stitches ripping and the smell of blood would fill the air, remembering what Aoi had said earlier.

"Aoi... I'm…" She closed her eyes shaking her head as the pain filled her body. She was waiting for her to respond as she opened her eyes, looking around the yard.

She was gone. The night was silent except for a few crickets chirping away. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself as she slowly drifted to the ground. She covered her mouth as she sobbed burying her face against her knees.

She had set for a while with her arms wrapped around her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She had long stop crying and only the occasional whimper could be heard. She stared out into the darkness watching the bugs fly around the streetlights yellow glare. Her eyes moving towards every sound that she heard, every blade of grass and ever leaf in the tree. She took a deep breath straightening her robe as she stood up looking at the horizon. she watched as the first rays of sunshine forced the black of night to slowly give way.


	22. Chapter 22

She listened to the phone ringing. She smiled, she knew he had reached over quickly snatching the phone, "hello…" He answered half awake, "Mariana… Do you need…"

"No…" She sighed shaking her head, "did I wake you…" he was the only one she could at this hour of the morning.

"No…"

"Liar…"

"You sound like someone I know…" He laughed. She could hear young woman's voice in the background, "why are you on top of me…"

"Because I can…" She smiled hearing him laugh.

"Stop licking my breasts..."

"She can hear you…"

"Am I disturbing something…"

"No…" Ronan laughed, "she was in the way to get the phone… So it was an opening…"

She laughed, closing her eyes. She could hear him getting out of bed, trying to get dressed.

"Just a moment…" He chuckled, "I shouldn't be naked right now…" She could hear him struggling as he was putting on his pants. " Ai or Hana might try something…"

"Don't you even think…" She could hear them laughing in the background.

"I'm going downstairs…" She heard the one of the two girls speak.

"Check on the little ones…"

"Yeah… Yeah…"

She could hear him walking up the stairs then a door open, "a little chilly…" She could hear the door closed behind him.

"So…" He took a deep breath, "what is it… Mariana…"

"Um…" Mariana could feel the desire to cry building in her belly.

"Vampire issues…" Ronan asked, she could hear the breeze in the background as she closed her eyes nodding.

"How did you…"

"If you wanted to talk to Mary… You would've called her on her phone… It's the only thing I can think up…" He chuckled, "or are you going to ask me out…"

Mariana shook her head with a smile on her face as she ran her hand to her hair, "I… Don't…" She paused, pulling her lip into her mouth, "you know… I'm in a relationship with a vampire…"

"Yes…" Ronan answered, "and you are married… Go on…"

"Yes…" She spoke softly as she sighed.

"Mariana… I don't care about your situation…because I really don't know your situation but I do know that it is very bad…"

She shook her head, thinking he had some nerve to tell her that but she understood what he was saying.

"I spent a lot of time with vampires. I was raised with them…" He continued, "I've even had relationships with them and I've killed them…"

"Okay…"

"But what I know about your situation… I can understand… But realize this… A vampire can become possessive… And will kill the other party." she sat silently listening to him speak hoping to hear her answer.

"Ronan… How long do relationships last…"

"For vampires or vampire and human…"

"Both…"

Ronan went quiet on the phone, she could hear the waves hitting the seawall. She closed her eyes listening. It felt so soothing and peaceful.

"How come I can hear the waves…"

"I live next to Tokyo Bay… By the bund…" He spoke and she could tell that he was still thinking about her question.

"Vampires… Hundreds of years… I know one that has lasted over 800 years… Human and vampire… Five years max…"

"Five…" She raised her voice in surprise. She was caught off guard by the measured difference.

"Yes… You either become a vampire or you die…" She could hear him taking a deep breath, "when a vampire becomes too comfortable with a human, the rules of their relationship fade… Usually during sex they will bite… Bite to keep them. But they will sometime kill the object of their affection… Instead of lose them…"

"I see…"

"has she bitten you…" He paused, "during sex…"

"Um… No… Why…"

"Biting is as intimate as sex … They will bite to claim…"

She nodded her head, as she sat on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Biting…"

"Back before the antivirus was created it was one bite and you are a vampire but now… They can bite and bite and bite… Because of the sweetness of the taste of the human blood."

"Are there other acts..."

"Well… yes a few…"

"The vampire I am with showed me how to rub her back…"

"Yeah… That's a good one… If you rub around the shoulders… That's a friendly gesture… All vampires do that with each other male or female… Even I've done that… But if you start around the lower back… That's another form of sexual gratification…"

"What…" She quickly opened her eyes raising her chin staring out into the dark night.

"Yeah…" He laughed, "it's basically intercourse between the two… Very intimate…" He continued and started laughing, "who did you do it too…"

"Well… why do you think…"

"Tell me…" He chuckled, "if you want to know proper etiquette… I need to know their name…"

She took a quick nervous breath, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.

"Misaki…" She whispered.

"Who…" He raised his voice in surprise.

"Misaki…" She spoke a little louder.

"No… Oh my God…" She could hear him laughing, "no way…"

" how do you know if its the right misaki...there are alot of them in japan..."

"only one around here right now..." ronan chuckled " and i know it ...i keep track of her.." he laughed.

"Why…" She straightened her back, and her eyes narrowed, she could hear him laughing and saying the words "no… No…" Then she heard him take a deep breath and slowly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry…" He chuckled taking a deep breath again.

"Don't worry… I did misaki when I was really young nearly 9… I say I was tricked… I did a few other vampires before I was told… Differently…"

Go on… It sounds like there's more to the story…"

"a lot more…" he sighed,

"Misaki is a master of Masters in the hierarchy of vampires… one of the highest levels… So you don't have to worry about other vampires, the lower ones. But you do have to worry about misaki…"

"Why…"

"You just had intimate sex with her, was blood involved…"

She sighed as she thought then she nodded her head, "earlier after the fight… My hand was cut and she took the glass filling it and drank it…"

"That sounds like her… That's a friendly gesture… I share my blood all the time… But…"

"She bit her lip during it…"

"Yep…" He laughed, "she owns you now…"

"Owns…"

"Pretty much…" She shook her head, listening to him, "but she's a smart ass and very flirtatious… She will nuzzle you… Touch you… Rub your back… Etc.… Picture a tigress with her belly full being playful…"

"Great…" She sounded sarcastic.

"You will need to watch how you approach her, not how she approaches you…"

"You're kidding…"

"No… It's all about position in the hierarchy… If you approach from the front, let her touch you first then you can lean in and nuzzle both her cheeks then maybe a quick kiss on the lips. Then you can ask if she would like to be rubbed or just to talk" he laughed, "misaki will let you know if you're doing it right… She is nice but remember… she is still a vampire… It depends on who you are sleeping with… Or claimed by…"

"And you mean by position…"

"Yes… Normal vampires and above… Who is the vampire you're sleeping with…"

"Um… Well I don't really know for together anymore…"

"Something happen…"

"There was a fight and I wanted to talk to her but…"

"Your human… You don't understand… She was probably distant before the fight… And even farther away cold even… Afterwards…"

"Yes…"

"That's normal… All vampires are like that… Especially if they are unfamiliar with their opponents… She had sex after the fight… With a lower-class vampire…"

"Yes…" She spoke, nodding her head wiping a small tear from her eye.

"Mariana… You would be dead if she would've slept with you…"

"Why…" She twisted her lips as she closed her eyes tight.

"Was misaki in the same fight… But friendlier…"

"Yes… She was…"

"The more you fight and kill the more tension you release… I'm willing to bet that she didn't have enough release that she had to release it through sex… Violent sex…"

"So the young vampire girl is…"

"She's fine… Vampires heal and they are informed about what to expect…"

"And they…"

"Oh yeah… Especially if it's a high-ranking… If the higher rank enjoys them… They will often take them for themselves… Kinda like a country girl marrying the Princess…" He took a deep breath, "who is the vampire you are with…"

"Her name is Aoi..."

" Aoi Chimoye, daughter of Ryou…" Ronan quickly interrupted, "no… How did you meet her…"

"At the meeting with the Princess…"

She could hear him start laughing again as he repeated the phrase "not her…"

"First of all, don't worry about what you did with misaki… They are very old friends… They've even done into each other… They are very close… Second, Aoi is a higher rank vampire than misaki, but she doesn't act like it. There are only two higher than her… Her mother ryou and the goddess…"

She started to speak but she heard him say something.

"Who is that…" She heard him speak with a little concern in his voice.

"Who…" She started to speak.

"What is she doing…" She listened.

"Mariana… If you want to talk about Aoi come over today…"

"Can I…"

"Of course… Mary and the girls would love it… Besides I think you now have nine more daughters…" He laughed. She could hear him shutting the door, running down the steps.

"I may have to hang up… But early today would be good…" She could tell he had stopped, "take a taxi and I'll pay for it…"

"Well…" She stopped as she heard a young woman's voice in the background.

"Ronan… Take her now… When it's time to bite I will be there…"

"Okay…" She heard him chuckle, "bye… Mariana…"


	23. Chapter 23

She was standing outside the gate of their house as she waited for the taxi. She took a deep breath the morning chill filling her lungs. She was twisting and turning examining her new yukata.

"How did she know my size…?" She paused, raising her arm out from her side examining the design.

"Cherry blossoms and butterflies…" She sighed, lowering her arm as she looked to the horizon. The sun was peeking out, the sky glowed bright oranges and reds and remains of last nights clouds were a dirty pink. She just laid her head down to go to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She rose up from the couch, looking at the clock on the DVD player. "5:15 in the morning, who could it be…" She took a deep breath, "Aoi..." She thought to herself as she moved across the floor to the front door. When she opened the door, there was nothing. A single lone car interrupted the morning silence as she looked around wrapped in a blanket.

She noticed the package sitting on the step. She reached down picking it up looking for a name. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her hand as she blushed.

"Thank you… Misaki."

"Great…" She chuckled, "so it starts…" She shook her head as she closed the door behind her moving towards the couch. She sat down on the couch, sitting the package on the table and began to open it.

"What the…" Her mouth dropped open, "how could she…"

She lifted it up into the air as she stood, "misaki…"

It was a yukata, black background with cherry blossoms and butterflies. She sighed shaking her head, "so beautiful…" She quickly wrapped it around her naked body, "perfect…" She looked into the box, "matching obi…" She noticed the card inside taking it out and read it, "thanks for the butterflies… Here some for you… Misaki…"

She thought of giving it back, she was an American so she dress accordingly but this was a gift. It was expensive, she could tell by the stitch work and the quality of the fabric. The card in the box read "gallery" it was a store in the tower she had gone to last night.

"I just couldn't…" She whispered then slowly smiled remembering her conversation with Ronan, "it's mine…"

She buried her face in the fabric taking a deep breath, giggling.

"I will wear it today.

She was thinking about this morning looking down the street, hoping the taxi would arrive soon when she heard a voice, "good morning…"

Mariana's eyes went wide, slightly tearing up as her body stiffened.

"That's a very pretty yukata…"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "it is…" slipping her hands inside the sleeves, " good morning to you…"

She turned as she forced a smile on her lips as they trembled, "Aoi..."

Aoi was standing next to her with her head tilted and a small smile on her lips. Those dark eyes that were so cold last night were soft, warm, and inviting. She was wearing a pink yukata decorated with cherry blossoms. Marianna stared shaking her head, "so beautiful.."

She knew Aoi could tell that she could start crying. Mariana turned holding her arms out wrapping them around her waist as she leaned forward nuzzling both her cheeks, inhaling her scent then kissed her warm lips.

"What is that for…?" Aoi smiled as her eyes shined, "Ronan told me… That's how I should greet you…" She reached up, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"He did…" She tilted her head, "what else did he tell you…"

"I am a human…" She paused, "and I don't understand a lot of things…"

"Yes…" She nodded, stepping back into her extended arms, wrapping her arms around Mariana's waist. She placed her head, leaning her cheek against her shoulders.

"It is okay…" Aoi whispered, closing her eyes. Mariana brought her hand up, placing it on the back of her head, stroking her soft long black hair. She smiled as she listened to Aoi sniffing her long brown hair.

"Misaki…" She spoke.

"Yes… She got me the yukata…" Mariana chuckled.

"I know… I was there…" She moved her chin into the fold of the yukata, smelling her scent then kissing her exposed skin.

"You smell good…Aoi" she tightened her embrace kissing the side of her head.

"Lavender… From the bath…"

"Really…" She sighed, "I hope you did not have a very good time…" Mariana spoke, closing her eyes.

"Good enough…" She answered. "Not as much as misaki seemed to enjoy with you…"

Mariana laughed, hearing her say that.

"Where you going…" She raised her chin, looking at Mariana with upturned eyes.

"Ronan's… He said I should come over… Last night…"

"Really…" Aoi's eyes shined as a mischievous smile appeared on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived by taxi, Mariana reminding the driver that she had to go inside to get the money. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Here…" Aoi reached over to the front seat, holding out enough money to pay for the ride and a very generous tip.

"Thank you…" The driver smiled as he nodded his head. Mariana looked at the driver smile noticing he was human. She shook her head, since meeting with the Princess and her relationship with Aoi she's always glancing at the persons smile.

They stood together watching the taxi drive off, Mariana sighed.

"Go on…" Aoi looked over at Mariana. She could tell she had something on her mind.

"Well… since… Someone smiles… I look at their teeth… And I don't know why…" She twisted her lips with a worried look on her face.

"It is defensive..." She turned towards the gate. She rested her hand on the wrought iron handle.

"Foolish… By the time you see the fangs it is too late…" Aoi laughed, opening the gate. Mariana huffed as she walked through the gate, "maybe I like a nice set of teeth…" She nodded slowly closing her eyes biting her lip.

"Really…" Aoi smiled big exposing her fangs as they shined in the morning light. Mariana smiled, raising her arms, placing her hand gently against her cheek, running her thumb across her fangs, "that must be it…" She whispered as she smiled leaning close she kissed her lips, slowly opening her mouth. She felt her tongue slide inside her mouth and her body tingled as she bit down on it. It had been a while since she felt this close to Aoi's. She pulled her close as she released her tongue, chuckling as she pressed her lips tight.

"I think we should wait… On this…"

"Why…" Mariana released a quick heavy breath.

"We are being watched…"

"So…" She quickly kissed her again. She was breathing heavy as her chest rose and fell as her body became warm as she turned to look at the house.

"Oh… My…" Mariana laughed, leaning her head against Aoi's shoulder.

"How many…"

"Looks like seven…"

They were staring out the UV protected front windows watching wide-eyed and with big smiles. They were antsy waving and laughing.

"I guess… We can wait…" They moved towards the front porch. They gave a quick finger wave's as Aoi reached for the doorknob. She turned the knob, furrowed her brow, "it's locked…"

"Huh..." Mariana tilted her head, "can't they see us…"

"Yes…"

"Hello…" a little girl's voice came across the speaker.

"Sara…" Mariana watched Aoi as she spoke.

They could hear the other girls talking, unsure, and even chuckling.

"Yes…"

"The doors locked… unlock it please…"

"Um…" She gave a nervous sigh over the speaker.

"No…"

"What…" She quickly answered.

"I can't…"

"Why…" Aoi bit her lower lip, her eyes narrowed as she leaned close to the speaker, "I could break it…"

"Aoi … No…" Mariana whispered putting her hand on her shoulder. She let out a loud sigh; they could hear the girls were definitely worried. Aoi's eyes went wide when she heard the words Aoi protocols.

"Don't worry… I have a key…" Her eyes glistened as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Lock me out… Huh..." She turned the key, and then the girls quickly locked it again.

"Do not play with me…" She growled tightening her grip around the doorknob.

"She's angry… What should we do…?" A little girls' nervous voice spoke.

"Yes…" Aoi nodded, "what will you do… Chloe…"

"She knows who we are…"

She was gripping the doorknob, slowly turning, maybe break it. She could easily do it but the little girls would be exposed to the morning light. Mariana watched as she took a deep breath then released it.

A few of the girls were leaning the sides of their faces pressed against the window trying to see Aoi.

"They look scared…Aoi..."

"Sara… What are Aoi protocols…?" She leaned her forehead against the door with her eyes closed listening.

"Um… If you arrived unannounced we can't let you in…" She paused, "that's true… " the other girls spoke. The girls with their faces at the window nodded, their eyes looking at Aoi then to Mariana.

"Aoi..." Sara nervously spoke.

"Yes…"

"Mochizuki… Told us to obey Ronan and he told us to do this…" She paused, "are we bad for doing this…"

Aoi's annoyed look disappeared as her shoulders slumped, "no… You are very good little girls… Doing what your master says…"

They could hear the girls giggling, as Aoi released a short breath shaking her head, "I guess… I could go to the roof…"

"Girls… This is Mary's mom…" She chuckled as she could hear them saying her name and surged to the window, waving.

"Seven…" Mariana smiled, waving back to them.

"Excitable…"

"It's your smell…" Aoi tilted her head, waving back at the girls, " the smell of a mother…all of them are abandoned once they were turned…"

"That's awful…"

"Yes…" She sighed, "It is…"

"Sara…"

"Yes…" She laughed.

"She said my name…" She bragged to the other girls.

"Ooooo..."

"I've got some dirt on my hand, can I come in and wash it…"

"Okay…" She quickly replied, Mariana smiled winking at Aoi, who playfully pouted as they heard the door unlocked then slowly open.

"Step back…" Mariana waited then opened the door stepping inside with Aoi followed closely behind them closing the door. The girl surged forward towards Mariana, smiling eyes wide open.

"Reach out…" Aoi whispered.

Mariana lifted her arms out and the girls raise their hands, touching her arm, sniffing the air.

"You should touch their cheeks and sniffed their heads as you move through them to the kitchen…" Mariana chuckled as she followed her instructions. The girls moving with her, hands out touching her and sniffing as she went to the kitchen and washed her hand. She dried her hand as she knelt down, hugging and kissing each one.

"So… Where's…the Rest…"

"Upstairs… Showering with Ronan…" Chloe nodded, closing her eyes as Mariana rubbed her head.

" together…." Mariana eyes filled with concern.

"Yes… washing and conditioning their hair… See…" Anna took Mariana's hand placing it on her head , she blushed as she stroked her head, "very soft…"

"Put some clothes on…" She heard Ronan's voice, then a thump and the sound of little feet hitting the floor. She came around the corner, naked carrying a towel as she ran towards her mom with a big smile. She stopped short, reaching out as her mother embraced her, "hello Mary…"

"Hello momma..." She spoke as she buried her face against her mother. Mariana enveloped Mary as she teared up, she felt just like she did before the attack. She could hear her crying as she held her tight. She was holding Mary tight and then she heard his voice again.

"Aoi... No…" He paused; standing with his arm raised his finger pointing, "Stay…" he was wearing nothing but a towel tight around his waist. His body shining from the shower as the water dripped from his dark brown hair. She could see the look in his eye as he tried to be stern.

"Huh..." Mariana looked over; the girls quickly chuckled rushing between them getting positions on the couch.

"I mean it…"

She smiled, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on…Momma..." She grabbed her hand moving to the loveseat. They sat Mary on her lap watching the two.

"What's going on…?" Mariana whispered to Mary.

"Hello Ronan…" She winked, "it's been a while… Really Aoi protocols…" She held her hands to her side moving them to her waist, slowly untying her obi. Ronan shook his head; his hand was holding the edge of the towel.

The obi fell to the floor as yukata opened up, her naked body peeking out. She sighed as she pulled the yukata open letting it slip to her shoulders and then to her hips and to the floor.

She stood with a smile and nothing more as she narrowed her eyes, "this is what you like…" She raised her arms crossing them just below her breasts, slowly bouncing them.

"Stop it…" Ronan smiled shaking his head.

"Why…" She took a step closer, "keep your eyes on me…"

"Ai!"

She chuckled, tilting her head, "she says it's your problem…"

" I didn't hear anyone…" Marianna shook her head.

"Dammit… You have a guest…" He pointed to Mariana. She stared at them, wondering then it hit her, when he told her about when he was young and he…She hesitated, "did you do Aoi…" She looked at Aoi then to Ronan.

"Well…" He glanced over at Mariana, "too late…" Aoi laughed, Mariana did not even see her move, and Ronan raised his chin to the ceiling closing his eyes, "crap…"

She had her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight. She closed her eyes as she moved her head around sniffing his chest and arms.

"So… Good…" She smiled with her lips barely open, "let me hear it… Ronan…"

Mariana watched as Aoi slowly opened her mouth, dragging her fangs across his skin, her tongue sliding caressing his skin absorbing the bloodlets. Mariana looked over at the other children. They were staring with their eyes wide; sipping their blood bags through straws like they were at the movies. She raised her hand, trying to cover Mary's eyes, "can't see…Momma..." Mary slowly moved her mother's hand " it's getting good…"

"What the…" She looked at Mary.

"Kiss me…" Aoi licked her lips, her chin against his chest, looking up at him with upturned eyes.

"If I do… Will you stop…?"

"Maybe…" She smiled, running the tips of her fangs across his skin. She could feel his body tense feeling the point of her fangs. Her eyes were set at seduction and she was using them, "please…" She whispered.

"Fine…" He spoke and sighed, "Come up…"

She slowly reached up; wrapping her arms around his neck easily lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hold me..."

He wrapped his arms underneath her rump as she nuzzled his cheek.

"You can put her hand a little closer…" She chuckled, "hell… put them anywhere you want…"

"Ooooo..." The girls responded as their smiles grew and her eyes glistened.

"Aoi..." Ronan spoke softly, "yes…" She gently kissed his lips as she smiled, "one kiss… Then…"

"Maybe…" She laid her head on his shoulder, "I want to hear it… The sigh of defeat... Submission…" She chuckled, "if you want… I could be submissive…" She leaned back playfully pouting.

He licked his lips, leaning towards her, "that's it…" She smiled, slowly opening her lips. They watched, leaning closer from their seats as her lips parted and they kissed, their mouths moving as she leaned in hard, they could hear her breathing becoming heavier.

She smiled then leaning back, her teeth clenching down on his tongue.

"Gotcha…" She slowly sucked leaning back as their lips touched and they kissed again.

"Wow..."

" he uses his tongue…" she remember Aoi had told her about how sharp her fangs were and it takes a lot of practice.

their lips smack as they parted, she was still holding onto his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Want a better look…" She noticed him looking at her chest, she leaned back moving her shoulders back and forth, running her breasts across his upper chest, her nipples were pink and erect gently scrapping across his skin. Her body was warm and her skin glistened with perspiration as she took long deep breaths,

"Did you guys fool around earlier…" His eyes moved from her to Mariana.

Aoi slowly nodded and Mariana spoke, "yes… we kissed... Why…" Aoi turned looking at Mariana and winked as he reached up adjusting his grip, "there we go…" She smiled, exposing her fangs, her eyes glazing over as she looked at him. He moved his hand between her butt cheeks getting a better grip, "a little deeper please…" She smiled as he cupped her cheek with his other hand, caressing her lips and cheek with his thumb, his eyes looking softly at her as she tilted her head, moving his hand to the back of her head, rubbing the nape of her neck. He smiled as she raised her chin, closing her eyes, towards the ceiling exposing her throat to him, "that's so good…"

"You should kiss me again… Then nuzzle…" He whispered as he stroked the back of her neck.

"Really…" She took a deep breath as she lowered her chin gazing at him.

"No biting…"

She sighed, as she kissed him softly then nuzzled his cheek, licking his neck. She opened her lips sucking his shoulder then opened her mouth her fangs resting on his skin, pressing down.

"Aoi..." He took a deep sniff as he moved his nose across her cheek, her hair and then to her neck. He kissed her shoulder then opened his mouth.

"Sorry…Aoi." He closed his mouth tightly, his teeth biting down on her skin.

"Ronan…" She snapped her head back as if she was being electrocuted as her body trembled, "no…" She swung her arms trying to hit him but her strength had left her as her body became weak. She felt like a child in his arms as his jaws clenched forcing his teeth into her flesh.

"Aoi..." Mariana quickly rose up from the loveseat. Aoi's head fell back; her eyes and mouth open , her fangs looking like daggers exposed in the air. She struggled to raise her arm, but managed a small wave.

"It's okay…" She whispered her body hanging like a ragdoll in his arms.

He carried her over to the loveseat, still biting her shoulder. Mariana looked at him with a what the hell look on her face as he growled. He gently set her naked body on the loveseat and released his bite. She sighed, her eyes glazed, reaching up with her hand, like a drunk , her hand slowly sliding down his chest.

"How could you…" She whispered. He wiped his mouth, "you're getting too excited… And you know it…"

She smiled closing her eyes and her body drifted against Mariana's.

"Mariana… You should be aware of that… Also…" He smiled, "with misaki…" He chuckled as he lifted his chin, running his hand along the bite marks.

"Is that… Like…" Mariana leaned over looking at the wound.

"It's a quickie…" He nodded his head licking his lips.

"Pretty Deep…" The young girl's soft voice spoke as she put her chin on Ronan shoulder. her long white hair fell across his arm as she reached over running her thin fingers across the wound.

"Nice of you to join us… Ai..." He sighed turning his head kissing her cheek.

"I knew you could handle it… Besides… I had to finish the last two girls… They were in a hurry to see the show…" She stood up straight and stretched her semi-naked petite body reaching for the ceiling. She was wearing a small pair of black panties cut high on the thigh.

He turned looking at ai, who only smiled. She was beautiful, her black eyes shined, long silver white hair hanging to her waist. She had the body of a predator, lean and powerful. She wiggled her shoulders watching Ronan's eyes followed her breasts, "perv…" She smiled.

"Yep…"

"She is one of his mates…" Mary nodded as she took the yukata off the floor handing it to him. She sat back on her mother's lap as Ronan covered her body. She was resting breathing softly.

"She looks like an Angel…" He sarcastically spoke.

"She does…" Mariana reached over caressing her cheek and yawned.

"Where's Hana…"

"Upstairs… Getting ready for bed…" Ai nodded.

"She's excited about tonight… Dinner and dancing…" She looked around the room, the little girls chuckling nodding their heads.

"She's going out with Ronan tonight…" Mary looked up at her mother.

"How many…" She looked at Mary then to Ronan.

"Six…" Ronan stood up and sighed, nodding his head, "ai, Hana, kiku, Sayomi and Tatyana, she a shewolf, and…" He quickly looked at Aoi then to Ai, "later…" She whispered.

Mariana yawned, "oh my…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Has everybody had dinner…?"

They nodded their heads, "okay… Time for bed…" She looked at Mariana, "you too…"

"Huh…" Mariana was surprised as she looked at Ai then to Ronan.

"You look tired… Besides she is going to be out for a while…"

"Momma …" Mary raised her chin as her lips smiled, "you can sleep with me…"

"Um… Are you sure…"

"Upstairs…" Ai pointed to the ceiling, as the remaining nine looked at Mary then to her mother. Ronan smiled he could tell that they want to sleep with them.

"Use the big bed…" He sighed as a smile grew on their faces. They ran upstairs to the second floor, shutting the door behind them.

"I will carry Aoi..." Ai walked over to the loveseat easily lifting her up, "come on… Mariana… Mary…"

She moved across the floor, carrying Aoi in her arms as she reached the steps she turned to look at Ronan, "is she coming…"

"Soon…" Ronan nodded, "she had to take care of something in the bund." Mariana watched a slow smile grew on her face, "you mean, she had to kick some ass…" She leaned forward kissing Ronan before heading upstairs followed by Mariana and Mary.


	25. Chapter 25

Mariana stood at the base of the stairs, watching as Ai carried Aoi. She knelt down and lifted Mary up in her arms.

"What are you doing… Momma…" She chuckled nuzzling her cheek.

"You are never too old for your Momma to carry you …" She turned her head kissing her on the lips. Mary wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

"I love you…" She whispered laying her head on her shoulders.

"I love you too…" Mariana smiled, taking the steps.

She could hear the girls moving behind the door on the second floor, the sound of the drawers opening and closing as they chuckled, Looking up at ai seeing her use her foot to open the door on the third floor, then disappeared.

"What's that door…?" She asked, jerking her chin to the door straight ahead of them.

"That's the roof…" Mary yawned and sighed, "It is locked during the day…"

They stood in the doorway, ai had already laid Aoi on the bed. She was standing, looking like a goddess as she smiled. The light reflecting off her smooth skin and her long white hair moved as she got ready for bed. She sat on the bed slipping off her barely there panties. Mariana, looking around the room as she carried Mary to the bed,

"Nice bath…" She tilted her head, "stone and bamboo…" She nodded her head looking over to the bed.

"The showers over there…" Ai turned looking over her shoulder, "the toilet is behind there to the right…" She paused, taking a deep breath, stretching her arms towards the ceiling, "I could give you a tour…"

"No… No…" She shook her head as she walked to the edge of the bed. It was large; ai could see her checking the size of the bed as she laid Mary on the sheets.

"Double Queen…"

"Really… Why…"

"It can be crowded… When everyone is here…"

Mariana nodded her head; with 10 girls and the others she figured 16. Ai nodded telling her that when everyone is here the girls would sneak into bed.

" the little ones… Especially vampires…" She raised her legs off the floor, getting under the covers. "They will cuddle with the adults…" She smiled, "Hana… Are you coming…?"

Mariana raised her chin looking around the room. She noticed a young girl lying on the ground. She was lying on her belly by the far wall of windows bathed in sunlight. She wore a long T-shirt that was caught riding up exposing her butt, her long hair spread out across the floor, sleeping.

"She's been asleep for a day…"

She took a deep breath and yawned as she slowly lifted her body up off the floor, the shirt falling to her knees as she rubbed her eyes, smacking her lips. She notice Mariana gave a quick smiled, she noticed that the young girl had a distinct smile of a fangless vampire, missing her two canines.

"What time is it…?" She stood up her body swayed as she turned to look out the windows.

"Won't she…" Mariana whispered.

"UV… The entire house…" Ai was laying down on her side watching as Hana slowly moved towards the bed sliding her feet along the wood. She plopped down next to ai, slowly lying down on her side reaching down pulling the blankets up. She made herself comfortable as ai nuzzled her hair.

"Comfy..."

"Yes…" She smiled as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then she was quiet.

"Mariana… You should rest also…"

She looked at Mary slowly falling asleep, smiling. "I guess… I could lay with her for a while…" She looked at Mary and then to Aoi.

"They will both be out for a while… Besides… I can tell you are tired…"

"Really… Is that a vampire thing…?"

"No…" She smiled, "the red tired eyes, the bags underneath… A slow heartbeat…"

"Okay… Okay…" She chuckled shaking her head, "I don't…"

"T-shirt in the dresser or naked…" She moved around getting closer to Hana, "Aoi's naked… I'm naked… The girls peeking through the cracked door will be wearing little panties…"

"Huh..."" Mariana quickly looked over and she could see the door slightly ajar. She could hear them whispering.

"Are they…"

"Yes… Their waiting for you…"

"The mom smell…" Mariana shook her head, smiling slowly slipping off her yukata, placing it on a hook by the bath, walking naked across the floor as the morning sun's rays danced off her skin, her long dark hair catching the light as it bounced with each step.

She lifted the blankets, slipping under the covers sliding next to Aoi. She slowly opened her eyes, smiled, and laid her head on Mariana's chest, taking a deep breath.

"No biting…" Mariana reached over moving Mary next to her as she caressed Aoi's cheeks.

"Not responsible… For anything that happens when I sleep…" She looked at her through sleepy eyes as a smirk grew on her lips. Ai chuckled as the door open slowly, Mariana never saw them enter the room, and they were standing next to the bed, looking at her as she turned to look at them. They were wearing their best puppy dog eyes, nervously licking their lips, wearing little panties of different colors each one grabbing a piece of blanket.

"Can we…" Nina whispered.

Mariana smiled, letting out a soft breath, "sure… It's okay…"

"Softy…" Ai chuckled, kissing Hana's cheek as she laid her head on the pillow.

Mariana woke up; she took a deep breath, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The room was dark, unnaturally dark. She raised her head as she sat up looking out the windows. She could see the light dancing on the waves as Aoi stirred next to her as she softly rubbed her shoulder. The girls lying around her, sleeping their bodies intertwined. Two were lying on the pillow next to her around her head. The blankets moved between Aoi and her, she reached down under the sheets; it was another girl lying between them.

"Momma..." She listened to Mary talking in her sleep as she lay on her lap. She looked around the room, barely able to see, "what time is it…"

"How am I supposed to…?" She gazed at the girls around her body, all of them touching her as they slept.

"Don't worry…" Ai stirred, "they will sleep for a couple of days…" She slowly turned over looking at Mariana. Hana was lying on top of her as she stroked her back as she slept.

"You can crawl over them…" She smiled her teeth catching the light of the dark.

"The clock is downstairs… But I would say at 7 PM…"

"That's…" Her eyes opened wide in surprise as ai chuckled, "some nap... 13 hours…"

"Yes…" Mariana stretched twisting her back as she slowly shook her head chuckling. She gently moved Mary to the side as she slipped out of the covers. Aoi moved and her eyes quickly opened. They were glazed over and staring at her as she was trying to leave. Mariana reached over caressing her cheek and they slowly closed, sitting on the edge of the bed, she smiled as the girls lifted their heads up and crawled to where she had been sleeping, she could hear their noses sniffing as they gather together slowly laying down. She chuckled as ai spoke, "I will need to get new sheets…" She sighed, laying her head down.

"They'll want strips of the sheets… Because of your scent… Momma…" She smiled closing her eyes and sighed as she went to sleep.

Mariana found the bathroom then wrapped her body with her yukata. "wow… that is a nice bathroom…."she sniffed the collar, " still smells good…" She smiled, walking to the door, "why is it so dark…" She whispered, turning the knob slipped out into the stairway.

She walked down the steps, yawning; covering her mouth with her hand then quickly sniffed the air, " something smells good ".

She could hear the TV as she came down the stairs, "good morning… Or evening…" Ronan nodded as he turned his head from the TV. She could see he had a tall glass of iced tea and a pitcher on the table. On top of his lap a plate of food. He must've seen her eyes looking at the plate.

"Want some…" He smiled, "there is another piece of flank steak and fries in the kitchen… Water and soda hot tea and ice tea are available… blood if you need…" He shrugged his shoulders chuckling.

"I couldn't…" She lied.

"Sure… You could…" He paused as he leaned back on the couch, "it's already made… I figured you'd get up a little earlier but missed the time… Besides… I grilled it outside over charcoal…"

"You're kidding…" She smiled as her mouth water, "it's been a long time since I've had grilled meat… Medium rare…"

he smiled nodding his head, "of course…" He took a piece of meat into his mouth chewing, "need my help…"

"No… No…" She slowly walked to the kitchen, leaning over the oven taking a deep breath, "oh my… That smells good…"

She cut a small piece, "um… Salt-and-pepper only…" She closed her eyes chuckling as she slowly chewed as she fixed a plate grabbing some fries and moved to the loveseat.

" Umm … is it a little dark…." She looked around the room, taking a piece of steak into her mouth and chewed.

" yes…." Ronan nodded taking the glass from the table and took a drink. " Ai's shadow…"

She looked at him strangely as she looked around the room.

"she has the ability to extend her shadow over a great distance… usually when we sleep.." he paused taking a breath, " it is a vampire power some have….some don't

Watch…" he stood up, " my feet…around them.."

He walked around the couch as she stared at his feet. She could see what look like little waves from a pebble thrown into a pond, flowing outward from each step. " it can tell her who and what it is…."

" like a spider and a web…" Marianna nodded as she slipped another bite into her mouth.

" yes.."

They talked for a while, not caring what was on TV. Mariana wanted to know more about vampires.

She would ask and he would answer rather bluntly. He informed her that Vampire society was built into hierarchies and the many rules that governed them. That death could be the answer if you broke the rules. She knew of the Princess. She had not been told about lower houses of royalty or the smaller clans that made up the rest of the society, even independent packs that work together. However, at the bottom were the masterless vampires.

he nodded his head, releasing a short breath, "if you decide to become a vampire…" He spoke, Mariana was surprised by his comment, "you should wait for a while… Mary has just got you back… Your scent would change and right now... to those 10 girls you are the last memory of their own mom's..." She's just stared at him slowly shaking her head. She had never thought about becoming a vampire, not really.

"I… Really… Haven't…"

"It can be overwhelming… The thought of immortality and power…" He smirked, "but a lot of those," he raises hands out making finger quotes in the air, "immortals die…"

"How…" The sound of her voice dropped off in silence.

"Overconfidence…" He nodded with a cheeky smile on his face, "they like to brag before they kill someone they feel is lower than them…"

"Have you…" She finished off the last of her meat slowly savoring the taste as she chewed.

"Yes… He has…" Aoi waved as she slowly came down the stairs. She winked at Mariana, who smiled back, walking naked down the stairs, her hair was in disarray, running her hand along the hand railing.

"Nice hair…" Ronan turned his head to look at her as he smiled.

"It is a shame… You weren't there to make it messier…" She sighed, reaching up squeezing her breasts, watching Ronan as he shook his head, "besides… My clothes are over there…" She pointed to the loveseat; her yukata was hanging over the arm.

She moved slowly across the floor with her eyes narrow and her lips curled in a mischievous smile.

"Aoi…" Ronan shook his head watching her from the couch.

"Yes…" She softly spoke as he leaned his head back looking up at her as she stood behind him, looking down at him.

"Nice view…" She tilted her head, wiggling her shoulders as his eyes gazed at her firm stomach and to her breasts as they moved back and forth. He didn't answer just sighed as she leaned down kissing his forehead.

"Good morning…" She whispered, taking a deep breath, moving to his lips. Mariana stared as they smiled kissing each other, her mouth moving slowly. He reached up caressing her cheek as her hand moved down into his shirt to his chest. She slid her mouth to his chin and then to his throat her breasts lying on his face, she chuckled wiggling her shoulders.

"Aoi..." She heard him, laughing, as he slid his hand behind her head, rubbing the back of her neck. She softly moaned as she smiled, "yes…" She slowly drew the word across her lips.

"Ouch…" She chuckled, biting her lip as her body flinched, "I can't believe you just bit my boob…" She rose up, bringing her hand up rubbing the bite, tilting her head. Ronan was shaking his head, pointing to Mariana.

She took a deep breath, "I will be doing more than kissing to her…" She smiled, looking softly at Mariana. Mariana smiled and blushed, hearing her words in front of him. They were always private, careful what they say, Then Eric and the café and now here in front of Ronan. It felt good to hear her say it; she took a deep breath shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

"Later…" Mariana chuckled.

"Once more…" Aoi leaned down, sliding her hands down his shoulders, sniffing his hair. Mariana watching her as she smiled, closing her eyes enjoying the moment.

"What the…" She quickly grabbed his head sniffing through his hair. Mariana could see Ronan smiling biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

"This is…" She spoke with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Aoi..." Ronan quickly answered.

"Why…" She continued to sniff as she moved quickly over the couch, kneeling in front of him. She placed her arms around his legs and rose up sniffing his neck, his chest, and belly. She grabbed his belt, pulling it out sniffing.

"Aoi " he chuckled, "stop it… I'm not getting naked…" She growled, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Tell me… Ronan…"

"Aoi..." Mariana noticed the change leaned forward.

"Stay out of this…" Aoi pointed, Ronan nodded his head, "it's okay… Mariana…"

"No… It's not…"

He took a deep breath putting his hand on her cheek, "don't try that Ronan…" She tensed her lips, "that's my mother's scent…"

"Yes it is…" He took a deep breath and paused.

"Why…" She slowly rose up towards him, growling.

He sat there quiet for a moment, looking at her and then to Mariana. It was obvious he wasn't afraid, looking as though he was expecting it as he shook his head and then spoke, "if I tell you… You cannot do anything… promise…"

"No…" She leaned forward growling.

"Promise me…" He quickly reached out grabbing her head with his hands, putting his head to her forehead, staring into her eyes, "promise…" He softened his grip, "promise… Please…"

"I will think about it…" She softened her growl and her eyes grew slowly wide, "I will think about it…" Ronan nuzzled her cheeks, kissing her lips. She did the same to him and sighed, "Tell me…"

"They shunned her... They turn their backs to her the night of the fight…"

"What…" She quickly leaned back gritting her teeth. Mariana watching as she closed her eyes tight, growling a little louder.

"Go on…"

"She came here… And I wasn't about the shame her…" He sighed, and whispered, "I have always loved her since forever… And you know that…"

"So we did it… Ai took the bite… Then she came this morning…"

She took a deep breath as she listened to him speak as she tightened her lips, "did you claim her…"

"Yes… However, she hasn't claimed me… I have to go to the island tonight… Hana and I… She'll understand…" He pulled his collar opened and there was no bite marks but small cut, "she took your blood…" She sighed, her eyes gazing at the wound.

"Why would they…" She leaned closer to him embracing him.

"Another has taken her place by Doshi…" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her body, "Cassandra…"

"That bitch…"

"Don't worry… Ryou went there this morning to settle things…"

"And my sister…"

"She's fine… You know she is close to your father…"

"But…"

"Nothing will happen to her…" He ran his nose through her hair, sniffing kissing her neck.

"she will still be with the clan but she can leave if she chooses… Ryou has told Doshi and informed him who she now lays with… So…"

He could feel her slowly breathing as she lay against him for little bit as he ran his fingers down her back, Mariana watching not knowing what to say. She felt a little uncomfortable how overtly sexual her movements were with Ronan and his with her. She was straddling his legs, lying naked on top of him as he rubbed her back and her face shine softly content.

"So…" She slowly rose up looking softly at him, "stepdad…" She chuckled as Ronan sighed, "great… How deviant are you going to be now…?"

"And your mother…" She raised her eyebrows, "has she been…"

"God… No…" He had a painful look on his face as he shook his head, "I'll leave that to ryou…"

She took a deep breath moving slowly off his body, standing up by the couch, turning towards Mariana as she moved towards her, "stand up… Please…"

"Huh..." She looked surprised as she slowly stood up.

Aoi smiled as she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her tight, raising her heels off the ground, she tilted her head, and her lips pressed hard against her lips.

"It's later…" She whispered nuzzling her ear.

"I'm going running…" Ronan laughed, getting up off the couch.


	26. Chapter 26

It was late when they arrived in front of the house. Aoi put the SUV in park, leaving the engine running. They had borrowed the SUV from Ronan. It was big, black, and armed. Mariana laughed as she opened the glove box and six 50 caliber wolf specials were ready sitting neatly in a row. In the counsel between the front seats, she lifted the lid and 20 clips were stacked neatly in the box.

"What the…" She shook her head, "what does he do…" She slowly ran her fingers along the clips.

"His mother is in many businesses…" Aoi reached to the side of the seat, pulling out a short bladed sword about 2 feet in length.

"Oh… My…" She laughed shaking her head.

"It is fully armored, solid tires, bullet resistant glass just to name a few…" Aoi turned looking towards the back, "in the side of the back, a sniper rifle, or two…"

"Does he know… How to…"

"Yes…" She shook her head, "he is quite deadly…" She smiled, licking her lips. Mariana watched her eyes soften, "he has to be…" She sighed, speaking softly, "he protected the little girls with ai's help… He spent some time in the hospital."

"Protected…" She had a worried look on her face, "you mean…"

"Yes… Mary and the rest…"

"Little girls were being kidnapped and sold…" She turned back facing Mariana. "So… He did what he did… Finally taking out the leaders… However, he was hurt bad… He still is recovering…"

"But he acts so…"

"He doesn't want the girls to know…" She shook her head, "they would still follow him even without Mochizuki's orders…" She nodded, "so…" She raised her chin looking at the front door. "Will you be…?"

"Yes… It's late…" She sighed, looking at the house. The front porch light was not on but the streetlight fell across the porch.

"Can you pick me up tomorrow…? Morning…" She asked still looking at the house. It was dark, no lights on inside. It looked cold and uninviting, she shook her head, "I never noticed it before…"

"What…"

She turned looking at her with the sadness in her eyes, "there are no flowers… On the porch… Mary used to bring them home from her grandmothers…"

The house was too big, she thought to herself, "Jin is away at school… Mary is no longer here…it is too big… Lonely… It is a house not a home…"

"Tomorrow… I would like to go see my mom and my son… Jin… Do you…"

"I don't mind…" She smiled; Mariana leaned towards her with her hand on the handle of another hidden gun. She chuckled as she kissed her soft lips, "I hope it doesn't go off…"

"I… might..." Aoi whispered as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Mariana slid her hand behind Aoi's head, rubbing her neck.

"So… You were watching…" Aoi nuzzled her neck, "yes…" She whispered as she sniffed Aoi's hair.

"I should go…" She smiled, "before… Something…" She bit her lower lip, her eyes shined as she looked away. She opened the door, stepping out onto the ground feeling the chill of the night air.

"Six…" Aoi nodded, "a.m.…"

She took a deep breath, waved, and turned opening the gate and walking down the path to the front door. She smiled as she turned the knob feeling that it was locked. She thought of the girls earlier and she opened her purse searching, her keys buried at the bottom. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her as she turned on the porch light. Then she turned on the lamp sitting next to the door. She could hear him rustling in the room then the sound of his feet as he walked down the hall. She put her purse down, walking over to the small chair, where her blanket was hung over the back. She unwrapped herself, lifting the yukata admiring it in the light that shone through the slats of the window. She smiled as the light fell across her breasts and her slim stomach.

"Where have you been…?" He spoke loudly, "and what is that…"

She turned slowly taking a deep breathe, he was leaning against the wall in the hallway. His eyes red and narrowed and his hair was a mess standing in his underwear. She thought of Aoi, ai, and even Ronan as she looked at him, head to toe. He looked like a large toad, standing there staring at her barking at her. She could hear his heavy breathe as the room started to fill with the stench of cigarettes and alcohol. She looked at the yukata worried it was stink tomorrow. She thought to herself she would hang it outside tonight. No rain in the forecast, the night air would be cool.

"I have been to see Mary… All day…" She nodded her head as a small smile appeared on her lips, "and this is a gift from a friend… She is very thoughtful."

"She…" He glared at her twisting his lips in disgust

"You didn't call… Or nothing…" he tensed his lips

"Really..."She smiled, he was no longer intimidating, but she still remembered the beating. She also remembered what Ronan said when they talked, "take them down hard and fast, weak spots… Eyes… Nose…" She smiled as her eyes slowly looked him over, "balls…"

She looked over at the phone the answering machine light was not flashing.

"I called… Earlier and left a message…"

"Liar…" He shouted, pointing to the phone. She slowly walked over to the phone, keeping an eye on him, not showing her back to him. She turned the small lamp on that sat next to the phone on the table.

"Let's see…" She looked down at the machine one eye watching him. She reached down, selecting a few buttons, "you know…" She tilted her head, still looking at him, "even if… The message is deleted… It can be recalled…" She nodded, watching his eyes go wide, "in case it is accidentally deleted…" She smirked as she selected the message and played it for him.

"There we go…" She spoke softly as she moved away from the table.

"I… I… Must've…"

"Had too much to drink and forgot…" She smiled looking so innocent.

"Hmmph..."

"Yes…" He quickly huffed.

"Go back to bed…" She had gone back to the couch as she spoke, slowly spreading the blanket out on the couch.

"Is this…"

"Yes… I sleep here now…" He watched her as she stood naked in front of the couch smoothing out the wrinkles on the blanket.

"Have you lost…?" He looked her naked body over as she finished making the bed.

"Yes… Thank you…" She smiled, "18 pounds…" She could see his eyes narrowed and she knew his little mind was racing.

"Think what you want…" She sighed, "But it's hard to eat when you have someone kick you in the stomach and ribs…" She tilted her head, watching him. Her soft demeanor slowly changing as she narrowed her eyes.

"I have to sleep…" She spoke with a demanding tone, "tomorrow… I'm going to my mother's and I'm going to go see Jin…"

"Why…"

"Because… I want to…" She sat on the couch, turning still keeping an eye on him. Ronan's words still in her mind, keep them in front of you…

"When my mom found out Mary was alive… First thing she did was start remodeling her house right away. The garden is completely covered with UV protection, like a large green house. The windows and even the wraparound porch are encased in it. Mary and the other girls will be spending a lot of time there…"

She went to reach into her purse, pulling out the phone Ronan had given her then she smiled and she chuckled, "Aoi..."

She whispered as she took out a small handgun. The barrel reflecting the light from the streetlamps.

"What is that for…?" Kenta eyes went wide as he stuttered. She smiled she figured his heart skipped a few beats. "There have been a few break-ins in the neighborhood; my friend gave me this gun for protection…" She slowly sat it down on the table next to the phone. She had a sly smile on her face as she gazed at him from the corner of her eye.

"She said just point-and-shoot…" She lied as she smirked, looking directly at him.

"Go to bed… Dear…" She opened her lips in a big smile, softly growling.

She waved as the black SUV rumbled down the street. She laughed looking at Aoi her head barely above the steering will. She was wearing her new yukata standing by the gate as the SUV rumbled to a stop and the dark tinted windows slowly rolled down.

Aoi smiled, "good morning…"

"You still have it…" She shook her head as she opened the door, stepping up into the seat. "Phew... That's quite a step…" She closed the door behind her as she slowly disappeared as the window rose up. She leaned over giving Aoi a kiss as she cupped her cheek. She tilted her head, looking at her with narrowed eyes, "what did the cost…" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth holding it with her teeth.

"Nothing…" She nodded her head as she looked at Mariana, "I swear…"

"Really…"

"Yes…" She checked the mirrors before shifting it into gear, "besides… He wasn't home yet…" she chuckled slowly turned into laughter, "seems both Hana and him stayed overnight on the island…"

"Did you speak to… your…"

"Yes…" Her tone was a little serious as she nodded and then she sighed, "She made the choice… She is very happy… It seems he has always been in her thoughts… But I worry about their lifespans…"

"A few moments of happiness can be fulfilling…" Mariana closed her eyes smiling, "Mary's smile kept me going when I was depressed after her "death"... I would look at her picture and watch home videos every night… it got me through… Then…" She sighed as she raised her hand, wiping the tears. "Anyway…" She reached into her purse; bring out the pistol, "it seems you misplaced something…"

She looked at Aoi, looking forward as she drove, with a cheeky expression.

"That's where I left it…" She reached over her hand open wide, "so foolish of me…"

Mariana playfully put the gun into her hand, watching as she slipped it underneath the seat.

"Where to…"

"The Academy… It is about three hours from here.

"Have you eaten…?" Mariana looked down brushing some lint off her yukata, the scent of the night, cool and refreshing.

"Yes…" Aoi's answered and then paused, "you…"

"No… Maybe later…" She sighed, leaning her head against her hand as she watched the buildings as they passed by. She stared at them, thinking of Jin.


	27. Chapter 27

They arrived at the Academy around midmorning. The buildings were built of brick and stone, many of them, ivy clung to their walls. The grass is manicured and the trees were old and large, their branches reaching for the sky. Many students sat underneath them, books opened , talking to each other as they sat on stone benches.

"Nice…" Aoi took a deep breath. "Even the air smells different here…"

"Smart ass…" Mariana shook her head, "the campus or the kids…" Mariana chuckled as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Both…" She nodded.

Mariana breathed in the cool morning air as she gazed around the campus, looking for him.

"He has tennis practice… Around this time…" They moved along the sidewalk continuing to look around the campus as they passed a group of girls sitting on the grass. They were enjoying the warmth of the sun, talking and laughing.

"Aoi..."

Mariana quickly turned her head as a young woman stood up brushing her skirt, "Auntie Aoi…" She was smiling as she moved quickly towards her as her porcelain skin glowed and her dark eyes shined.

Aoi smiled reaching out as a young woman embraced her, "I couldn't believe it…" She held her tightly as her head lay on Aoi's shoulders, "I saw you walking towards us… But I really…"

"Hello Chloe…" She spoke softly kissing her head and sniffing her long black hair.

"It's been a while…"

"Yes… This is my friend… Mariana…" Mariana smiled as she bowed her head.

"oh… Your human…" Chloe tilted her head, she had her arms still wrapped around Aoi.

"Perv…" She leaned her head on Aoi's arm and chuckled. "Why are you…"

"I am looking for my son.." Mariana nodded as she smiled watching the young girl clinging to Aoi." jinichi..."

Chloe shook her head, not recognizing the name. She turned to the group of girls and asked them if they knew her son. They all thought for a moment and slowly shook their heads. Chloe asked if she could walk with them. She said her goodbyes to her friends, still clinging to Aoi's arm. Aoi reached over adjusting her beautiful hairpin that hung in Chloe's hair. She smiled, looking up at her hand adjusting the hairpin.

"I love it…Aoi.."

"It looks beautiful on you…" She smiled bringing her hand down laying it across Chloe's arm.

Mariana watched as they talked about family and boys, marriage and babies. Aoi's face glowed as she talked and smiled, never worried about exposing her fangs. She hoped she and Mary could be like that but she knew no marriage or babies were in her future. She sighed sadly as she looked around the campus.

"So… Here we are…" Chloe twisted her lips, looking sad, and she sighed, "I should leave you to alone…"

"Auntie Aoi..." She smirked, "she hates that…" She nodded towards Mariana.

"You should visit more…"

"I will try…"

she smiled as she hugged and kissed Aoi goodbye, "I love you and… You're a perv…" She whispered, chuckling, "I don't need vampire senses to know… What's going on…" She wagged her finger mischievously then bowed to Mariana and turned running down the sidewalk.

Aoi's cheeks turned red as she watched her run down the sidewalk, "you're blushing…" Mariana spoke with a sly smile on her face. She had not seen her blush since they have known each other.

"She is of my daughter's line…" She took a deep breath and smiled, "we always watch over the generations…"

"Daughters…?"

"Yes… I have three and one son before I became a vampire… She belongs to my oldest…"

"So…" Mariana paused, "great… Great…"

"Many greats…" She turned to look at Mariana and winked, "I have been at all their births… And birthday parties… And when they leave this life…" Mariana nodded her head as she listened to her speak. She could hear the happiness in her voice as she talked about their births and watching them grow up but then there was a sadness in the tone of her voice as she talked about them finally exiting this life. She never really thought about it being a vampire. She had always thought they were cold and heartless much like it was shown on TV but she could see that she really cared about her children.

"So the hairpin was a gift…" Mariana nodded as Aoi slowly smiled, "white jade hairpin with dragons carved on it..." She cleared her throat, "very old…"

"I see…" Mariana reached out taking her hand, "she is very hands on…" She laughed,

"yes…clingy..."

They walked to the tennis courts. they could see the practice was over and the players stood around talking to the coach. A few girls were standing watching by the fence, laughing and giggling as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves. Mariana licked her fingers, pushing some hair behind her ears, finally seeing her son.


	28. Chapter 28

Mariana smiled as she recognized one of the girls standing at the fence. She was wearing dark blue gym shorts with a white T-shirt and white tennis shoes and socks. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail with long blue ribbons. She was tall and slender, waving as she watched Jin talk to the coach.

"That girl there is Sana…" Mariana nodded, pointing at the girl, "she is Jin's girlfriend…" She raised her hands up making air quotes as she said the word girlfriend. "She is close to 15 and he is 17… She and Mary were very close at the time… Sana was 13 and Mary was almost 11…" She clasped her hands together watching as Sana moved towards the gate as Jin walked off the court.

"She visited every day… When I was sick after the attack… She even visited Mary's grave…" She brought her hand up covering her mouth as she choked back the tears.

"Does she know…?"

"No… I don't think so…" She sighed and then laughed, "Sana is taller than him by 3 inches…" She watched as they hug. They started to walk off with a group of guys and girls but Mariana yelled.

"Jin…!"

He turned, looking in their direction, "mom…" She could see his mouth move but she could not hear them speaking.

"Mariana…!" Sana yelled, waving as she turned walking quickly over to them.

"Hello Sana…" She reached out as they embraced then released her turning to Aoi.

"Hello… I'm Sana Abe" she smiled as Mariana introduced her, "this is Aoi..."

"Nice to meet you Aoi..." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Hurry up…" Sana turned and yelled at Jin. "So lazy…" She quipped narrowing her eyes. "Your mother's here…"

Mariana chuckled; Aoi smiled tilting her head, "so forceful…"

"Yes… I am…" Sana nodded as she smiled, "sometimes you have to be…" She chuckled lightly watching him slowly walked towards them.

"Hi mom…" He nodded taking a drink of Starbucks coffee as he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you going to hug your mom…?" She glared at him,

"I smell…" He looked over to Sana.

"Really… You hug me… And…" She leaned forward raising her chin at him giving him some quick sniffs.

"It's okay… No boy wants to hug his mother at his age…"

"My brother does…" She quickly answered.

Aoi watched in silence and admired the girl. So forceful she thought as she scolded him. She could hear a jingling sound as Sana moved her arms.

"What is that jingling…?" She caught a glint of sunlight off the bracelet.

"huh…" She raised her hand, "my bracelet…" She smiled as she slowly ran her fingers across the chain, Her eyes were slowly glistening.

"Mary gave it to me for my 13th birthday…"

Her eyes went soft as her fingers caressed the bracelet; she smiled, "when she gave me this…" Her lips curled as she chuckled, "we got into fight later and it broke… She was so worried, "I blamed her, and she blamed me because I did not take it off before …Before I kick her ass…" She slowly shook her head, "we ran down to the store… And had it fixed for free… I guess the sight of two crying little girls was quite overwhelming…"

She reached up to her collar, pulling out a silver chain with a locket, she opened it, "so we saw this… And each got one…" She showed Mariana and Aoi as she opened it, inside two pictures one of her the other of Mary.

She pointed to Mary's picture and chuckled, "see that… That black eye I gave it to her…" She smiled big looking at it, remembering the moment chuckling to herself.

"I didn't know…" Mariana's eyes looked up to Sana and then to the locket as she whispered.

"I guess the other is buried with her or was lost during the attack…" She sniffled as her eyes watered, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Sana…" Mariana stepped forward to hug her, "no… No…" She shook her head, "I promise myself… Not to cry…" She took a deep breath, and slowly released it. she smiled weakly as her cheeks turned red, wiping the tears. "If she hadn't died… I still could visit her… and talk to her…" She nodded her head looking at Mariana as she held back the tears.

"Yes…" Aoi sighed as she nodded her head.

"Jin… Have you talked to your father… Lately…" Mariana turned her attention to him.

"Not… Really…" He slowly nodded his head, his eyes looking at the coffee as he lifted it to his lips to take a drink.

"Is that… A yes or a no…" She sighed, tilting her head as she gazed at him, "my obedient son…" She waited for his answer, "that's what your name means right…"

He didn't say anything he just nodded his head, his eyes looking at her and then darted away, "then answer me…" She narrowed her eyes. Sana and Aoi noticed the change in her tone. Sana raised her arm as she wanted to speak but Aoi reached out stopping her, slowly shaking her head. She looked at Aoi with a worried look on her face.

"Answer me…"

"I guess so…" He still looked at the ground, "why…"

"I'm sorry… Is that a yes…?" She took a step closer, smiling but they could feel the tension growing, "or no…" She reached out cupping his cheek, "my only son…"

"Yes…" He answered as if he were afraid as he looked up, feeling like he had done something wrong.

"Did he tell you the good news…?" She nodded as her lips turned into a smile and her eyes narrowed. They could see the change in Mariana. She was friendly and smiled but her face became hard and her eyes cold as she looked at him.

"Or did you already know…" She slowly curled her fingers as her nails scraped against his skin. He squinted his eyes feeling her nails across his cheek.

"What good news…" Sana looking worried at Aoi then to Mariana, "Mariana…"

"Mary is alive… She never died…" She sighed, keeping an eye on Jin.

"What…" She quickly covered her mouth surprised at the answer as she looked at Jin, they slowly became wet.

"Yyouu were so depressed…" His voice started to tremble, "you never left the bedroom… Just cried…" He squeezed his eyes closed, "so dad thought it would be best not to tell you that…"

"How thoughtful…" She sighed.

"Alive…" Sana spoke as her tears dripped down her cheeks.

"What about when she called you…" She put her other hand on his shoulder as Sana's eyes stared at him in shock, "called you…" Aoi could see her jaws tense up.

"She was scared and lonely…" Mariana slowly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "your father change the number but you had your own… She called you… Wanting you to visit… You said yes but never visited... She looked forward to seeing you… she asked for money to buy clean underwear…"

Mariana wrapped her hand around the coffee that he held, "this cost more than a three pack of panties…" She took the coffee from him slowly bringing it to her lips finishing the drink.

He looked up at her, and then quickly looked away, "no… No… My son"

She leaned her head to the side, looking at his face, "you are 17 and a man now… Look into my eyes… Your mother's eyes… They are the same as Mary's… Filled with disappointment…" She nodded, putting her hand under his chin slowly raising it up, "good boy…"

"Let me tell you something…" She nodded, "you go to this Academy with a generous allowance… That bigger house you lived in is all because of Mary…" he nervously licked his lips, his eyes darting trying not to look into her eyes. They were cold and her face was hard and he could see the anger growing in her eyes.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder, his face tensed, "mom… That hurts…"

"I'm sorry…" They watched as her fingers turned red as her squeeze tighter, "do you think it hurt Mary when you wouldn't give her money… On the other hand, just talk to her letting her know that she was loved… Did you… No… But you knew enough to tell her that her grandmother had died…"

Aoi and Sana's eyes went wide as Mariana growled.

"Grandmother Dead…" Sana stared at him, shaking her head; she squeezed her eyes tight as the tears flowed "how could you…". Her arms trembled as her hands turned to a fist.

"Sana…" He turned looking at her, ashamed his face worried and afraid.

"Don't talk to me…" She turned to run but Aoi wrapped her arms around her holding her tight as she sobbed.

Mariana's eyes becoming wet as she watched her crying. She had let her anger flow without thinking of Sana. She wanted to talk in private but when Sana started reminiscing she couldn't help it. She watched remembering how Sana cried with her head on her lap the night when they were told about Mary's death, then at the funeral. She looked at Jin; he was staring at the ground, ashamed.

"She is your sister and you turned your back on her… Jin…" Sana turned her head looking at him and started yelling, "Let me go…" She struggled to get free from Aoi's grip, "you are an ass…" she slipped from her embrace, crying and angry. she screamed as she swung hitting his jaw, he fell backwards as Sana followed him landing on top of him as his body bounced on the ground. She raised her leg up, and then drove it down into his crotch; she sat on his waist, driving her fist into his face. She was yelling, cursing, and crying as he covered his face with his arms yelling, "I'm sorry…"

Aoi stood watching with her head tilted looking curious, "I guess she beat you to it… Huh..." She glanced over at Mariana, taking a deep sniff, "he's bleeding…"

"So…" Mariana sighed, "Don't… Bite him…" She smirked looking at Aoi..."

"Huh..." Sana quickly turned her head, looking at Mariana. They both recognize the look of frenzy in her eyes, " bite him…okay sure…" she quickly nodded her head as she opened her mouth, and then bit down on his neck and shoulder.

"Aaaahhh..." He screamed grabbing her head trying to pull her off.

"I didn't think…" Mariana laughed looking over at the vampire as she watched with a smile on her face.

"One in the making… I guess…"

Mariana leaned down, placing her hand on Sana shoulder. She could feel her flesh was hot and it trembled, "Sana…" She whispered as she guided her up as she leaned back, she turned her head and spit, wiping the blood off her lips, "oops...

I broke the skin… as she leaned back, she swung at him with an open hand slapping him across his face. She stood up, straddling Jin's hips looking down at him, His blood trickling down her chin.

Mariana kneeled down next to him examining the wound. It reminded her of the bite that Ronan had used on Aoi when she was excited. She ran her fingers along the wound, "not too bad…"

She looked up at Aoi, she was using the end of her sleeve to wipe the blood off Sana's lips and chin. She chuckled, seeing her tongue run slowly along her lips.

"Get up…" She demanded as she rose up and sighed, "Come on…"

She held out her hand, helping him up off the ground.

"Aoi could you…" She motioned her head to the wound, "I don't want to stain this… You know…" She smirked.

She had finished cleaning Sana's chin as she moved to Jen wiping the wound, "nice bite…" She smiled.

"Thank you…" Sana spoke, trying to catch her breath, "my godmother is a vampire… She was bitten during the pandemic… She once bit me…" She smiled, "so I kinda know where to bite…" She chuckled looking at the both of them.

"Really…"

"I was around seven… She told me about it… When I visited her… She was sorry about it… Thank God for the antivirus…"

"And you still visit…"

"Yes… So does mom…" She nodded, wiping the dirt from her clothes, "I usually bring some of my own blood to give… So does mom and dad…" She nodded then glared at Jin.

"Um… Mariana…"

"Yes…"

"Could I get her number and visit her at the bund…"

"Sure… But she doesn't live at the bund…"

"Really but I thought…" She stared at Mariana, "no… She lives in a house close to the bund with the young man…"

"Huh..." She quickly smiled, "go Mary…" She chuckled as Mariana dropped her head, shaking, "not like that… She's 13…"

"Outside… But inside…" Sana winked as Mariana looked with eyes wide open at Sana and then to Aoi,"

"no…" she thought for a moment, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, trying not to imagine Mary in that position. Then she looked at Aoi with that you have to be kidding me look on her face. She looked at Mariana with a smirk on her lips, "we will talk about it…" She sighed. "Well, it won't do any good to talk about it now…" She looked at her son, who was standing there brushing the dirt off his clothes and straightening his hair, rubbing his jaw.

Just like that, their conversation would end. Mariana would still be disappointed in her son. Sana, no longer wanted to see him. Aoi slowly shook her head, dreading the conversation they would be having as they drove to Mariana mother's house.


	29. Chapter 29

Aoi was shaking her head as she brought SUV to a stop, putting the truck in park, turning the key in the off position.

"It is not like that…" She slipped the key into her pocket, "he is not like that…" She was smiling as she opened the door, stepping out into the warm sunshine. She took a deep breath, "ahh... the smell of fresh cut grass and wood being cut…" She could hear men behind the house working talking and laughing. "I wonder how much they had gotten done…" She was using a megumi Watanabe technique in hopes to changing to a different subject.

"Don't change the subject…" Mariana quickly spoke as she slammed the door closed, "does he tell them to run around in their panties… Is he a pervert…?" She stared at Aoi, her eyes filled with worry.

"No…" She laughed closing her eyes shaking her head, "they do that because… Hana, ai and kiku and even Sayomi and yes…" She brought her hands up covering her eyes, "Tatyana… And she is a she wolf… Hell, when I'm over there I even do it… It is just comfortable…" Mariana stopped walking and stood next to Aoi.

"Does he… You know…touch them"

"He does what a master does…" She looked at Mariana as she slid her hand down to her mouth. Mariana could hear her muffled laughter as her shoulder shook. She took a deep breath and released it, "Mariana… He is a very good master… Many are not like him… Others would use them, physically and sexually…"

Mariana caught her breath, "have you…"

"Yes…" She nodded, "in order to accomplish my mission I have many times slept my way into a warlords castle… When I was human and as a vampire…" She sighed, nodding her head, "if your master says do it… Then you do it…"

"Has he…" She looked over at Aoi.

She raised her hand, stopping her from asking the question, "You should talk to him… Besides he has older vampires and the she wolf for that…" She reached out taking Mariana's hand and led her to the front door.

"We are here…" She smiled, lifting her hand in the air, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute…" They heard her voice behind the door. They heard the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened. Mariana's mother appeared as the door opened. She was an older version of Mariana. She was tall like her with shoulder length brown hair speckled with gray, her green eyes shined as she recognized her daughter. Her skin was wrinkled and brown like soft leather from years of traveling in the sun. She smiled warmly as she reached out to hug her daughter.

"Hello Mariana…" She sighed closing her eyes as she kissed her cheek.

"Hello mom…" She wrapped her arms around her mother as she pulled back; Aoi notice Mariana's mother was not as impressive in the chest area. She chuckled, shaking her head, noticing where Aoi's eyes were gazing.

"On my dad's side… His mother had the knockers" Mariana and her mother laughed, "Aoi this is my mother… Carolyn, mom… This is Aoi."

Aoi bowed her head, as Carolyn tilted her head, "so...Aoi... Been a vampire long…?" She smiled softly as she showed them to the door.

"How do you…" Mariana stood wide-eyed in shock as Aoi smiled, exposing her fangs, "a long time…" Carolyn nodded her head, "come inside… I've known a few… from my time taking pictures of the African conflicts… Where there's war… There's blood and vampires…" She closed the door behind them as they entered the living room. "Construction is almost over… Just the glass around the wraparound porch… The backyards done…"

"Mom how could you know…"

"I worked with one… She was my guard…" They moved to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator as Mariana and Aoi looked out the kitchen door.

"Wow…"

The entire garden including the backyard was being encased in UV protected glass. They watched the men as they setup more scaffolding.

"I am paying extra… They did the garden and the potential growth but I added another 20 acres for playing…" She handed Mariana a glass of iced tea, "and for you…"

Aoi sniffed as she was handed a tall glass of dark crimson liquid. "They have already sent me a freezer and dispenser… Anyway…"

She bowed her head, taking the glass and raised it to her lips, drinking.

"Many vampires were hired as mercenaries… Or guards… Most killed during the night, during the day usually government forces or revolutionaries… Killers... All of them humans were more deviant than the vampires… So you're a day walker ...huh?"

"Yes…"

"My guard was a day walker… She would arrive at the crack of dawn with blood on her chin…" She laughed, "She wouldn't say what side though…"

They moved outside, sitting down at an outdoor table, "Aoi … Were you in…" Carolyn took a drink,

"Africa… Central America… And a few other nonexistent countries… What was your guards name…?"

"Lillian… But she preferred Lily… Had a tattoo of…"

"A white Lily on her back…" Aoi answered.

"Yes…" She nodded, "I don't know what happened to her after I left… However, when I got back… She was…"

"She was dead…" Aoi lips were stained with blood as she smiled taking a drink.

"Did you…" Mariana looked over at Aoi.

She didn't answer just nodded her head, "she was a child killer… 2 to 3 at a time… That's what she ate every morning… Friend or foe…" Mariana's eyes went wide as her mouth slowly dropped as Carolyn continued to talk as if it was nothing leaning back in the chair.

"So you were… On the other side…" Carolyn took a deep breath and released it as she watched the ice melt in a glass.

"No… I was in charge of her… I do not kill children… We left that up to the humans…"

"Can we talk about something else…?" Mariana was shaking her head with her eyes closed; the thought of this conversation turned her stomach. The images flashing in her mind and the faces were all of Mary. She couldn't tell whose eyes were colder as they told their war stories, Aoi or her mother.

"Yes… Let's…" Carolyn took a deep breath and slowly released it into the air; Mariana could see her eyes soften as she looked out at the garden.

"Sana called…"

"Really…" Mariana smiled as she watched the condensation slowly rolled down her glass.

"She's upset and mad…Told me everything…" She chuckled, "she said he came to her dorm room, trying to apologize… So she beat him up again… Took four girls to get her off him…" She shook her head with a grin on her face.

"You were right… Mom…" Mariana lowered her chin as she spoke with an apologetic tone.

"I know…" She paused, "one fucked-up way to be proven right… So… I wish I was wrong…"

Aoi looked over at Carolyn and then to Mariana.

"She didn't like Kenta… We had gone out to dinner and he got drunk and a little handsy with one of my friends…" She sighed a little embarrassed looking away.

"I told you to come home… Have the baby there…"

"That is all I needed… Two brothers and two sisters all married with children… Me... Unmarried and pregnant…"

Carolyn gave her a sharp look, "I wouldn't care… But then again… Mary came next… She is the reason I stayed in Japan anyway… Now… To the main event…"

She held her hand up to stop Mariana from talking, "I have called the lawyer… I will open up your father's trust fund for you and Mary… Jin... I will pay for the Academy and college… Then nothing else… Unless I see some sort of change in him... I will take care of Sana… She's always wanted to go to college in the United States… I have friends in Texas and Montana… I'll let her choose and I'll pay for it…" She chuckled, "being in oil and ranching has its perks…"

Mariana turned to Aoi," dad ran the family oil business in Texas sold it to a major player for cash, stock and position on the board and also had a very, very large ranch in Montana raising bison…"

"So… You are…" Aoi smirked as she ran her tongue along her Crimson lips.

"We wipe our butts with thousand dollar bills…" Carolyn chuckled raising her glass up in a toast, "here's to the next sunrise, and may there be many, many more…" she took a long drink, with a satisfied look on her face. she took a long breath, turned and looked at Mariana.

"Mariana… You will deal with Kenta…" She slowly closed her eyes nodding her head listening to her mother. " hell, I don't care if you or aoi take care of him…" her mother took a drink of her ice tea. They watched her eyes grow still and cold. " I could do it…" she whispered under her breath, only Aoi could hear it. She looked at Carolyn slowly smile. She knew she said it loud enough for her to be the only one to hear it.

The conversation carried on into the early evening as they watched the workers slowly finish the glass structure. They all stood up and walked along the encased back porch to glass tunnel that led to the garden. They moved along the rows of vegetables and flowers, stopping to admire their growth. A removable partition had been made that could be opened to allow fresh air and insects inside for pollination. A row of red lights would blink along with a constant annoying beeping noise, when the windows were open.

Carolyn smiled as she hugged Aoi, rubbing her back, "I know about those spots…" She whispered then turned to Mariana, "don't even think about becoming a vampire…" She stared at Mariana, putting her hand on her cheek, "Mary is more important right now… So let her have a mom for a while…"

Mariana slowly nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears. Twice in a day she is been told that. She kissed her mother then turned to leave. She was quiet as they walked towards the SUV. Aoi open the door, helping her up inside then shut the door. Mariana watched as she moved around the front of the SUV to the side, opening the door, lifting herself up into the seat and closed the door.

" I like your mother…"Aoi smiled as she buckled herself into the chair.

"Aoi..." Mariana spoke softly. she looked over at Mariana with a small smile on her lips, "yes…"

"Do I look like I want to…?"

"Yes…" She nodded, "it does… But don't worry…" She put the key in the ignition and started the engine. She looked forward as she shifted in to drive and the truck lurched forward as she pulled into the street.

"I can wait…" She whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Mariana stared; silently watching the lights of the SUV cut a path through the darkened streets. They had driven, taking the long way from her mother's house to Tokyo, following the highway to Tokyo Bay, and then taking the vampire bund exit. They weaved through the warehouse district. It was silent and still as the SUV rumbled along the dimly lit streets. In the distance they could see the lights illuminating the sky. The black water sparkled as the waves move towards the shore. Taking the road that wrapped around the bay until they could see the lone three-story house. The first floor was the only one with lights.

"Everyone… Is still asleep…" Aoi sighed, glancing at Mariana.

"Really… I thought…"

"They were up for three days… So they will be asleep until tomorrow."

She could see the bund and the small building slowly changing to larger taller buildings in the distance. The tower where she had visited stood brightly lit above the rest.

"I should drop the truck off… And maybe get a taxi…" Aoi sighed, starting to slow down as they approached the home.

"No… Could we… I mean… I…" She watched from the corner of her eye as Mariana nervously licked her lips.

"You want to ask him… Questions…" She slowed the SUV down as she followed the curve around the corner.

"Yes…"

"Are you sure…"

She turned looking at Aoi, and she could see the worry in Mariana's face then smiled at her, "I will be by your side…" She took a deep breath and slowly released it, "but… It will not change things…"

Mariana gave her a concerned look, as she smiled back at her.

They pulled into the driveway as the garage door slowly opened. Then drove inside waiting as the door slowly closed.

"Wait…" Aoi asked as she turned the key turning the engine off.

"I want you to know something…"

"Okay…" Mariana nodded her head as the interior light slowly faded. Aoi's eyes shined catching the light from the streetlights that flowed through the Windows.

"Ronan is very good with them," she nodded, "but he is a master by proxy… Mochizuki is their master…Okay…"

"Yes… I understand… But what he says they will do…"

"Yes…" She paused, thinking for a moment, "I just…"

"You… Just need to listen… That is all…" She leaned forward nodding her head, "you cannot change anything…"

"I…" Mariana stared as she tried to speak then just shook her head. Sana's reaction when she said Mary was living with a young man worried her more than she thought. She had been told they would do what they were told. She was 13, actually 11 physically, and had been a vampire, fangless for the last two years. She was afraid to find out what her baby had been through and was going through. She reached over taking the door handle in her hand and opened the door. The inside light, lit the interior up as she stepped out, looking back at Aoi, she could see the concern in her eyes. She closed the door, watching as she exited through the driver side of the SUV, waiting for her, and then entered the house.

The house was warm and bright, the smell of dinner still hung in the air, "steaks..." Aoi smiled taking a deep breath.

"Hello… Aoi..." A young woman's voice greeted them from the living room.

"Kiku…" She laughed surprised and her eyes shined, "your back…"

"Yeah… For a few days… Arrived this morning after they got back from the island…" she spoke. "You have a friend with you…"

"Mariana… She is Mary's mom…"

Aoi moved quickly, like a child at Christmas time, as Mariana followed. She was sitting on the floor, waving her hand, looking over her shoulder as she leaned against the couch.

"I would get up but it seems I am a pillow…" She chuckled watching as Aoi rounded the couch.

She dropped to the floor, smiling then leaned forward and they kissed each other on the lips and cupped each other's cheeks slowly nuzzling.

"Everything… Good…"

"Yes… But I leave in three…" She nodded, setting the book down on the floor next to her leg. Ronan was sleeping laying his head on her lap, next to him a very young girl was straight black hair, her small frame lay tight against his body and his arm was on top of her shoulders. The blanket covered their waist as their upper bodies were unclothed. Mariana looked over the couch, unsettled by the picture. The little girl had her head on his shoulder and she noticed a large colorful tattoo on his back, five large wolves on top of the carcass of a dragon. On his right shoulder another Dragon coming down the river. She also gasped as her eyes were directed towards a large scar that ran along his waist. She noticed another girl was sleeping on the couch covered by a blanket from her shoulders to her feet.

Aoi looked over at Mariana seeing her face, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at them.

"Hello…" Kiku turned smiling exposing her long white fangs. She had a European look to her with (color) eyes and long (color) hair. She was leaning against the couch, topless, her breast moved as she reached her hand out, "nice to meet you…"

Mariana smiled slightly apprehensive as her cheeks flushed as she shook her hand, "pardon me…" Kiku chuckled, "I wasn't expecting anyone so… I didn't dress…" She laughed closing her eyes.

"This one…" Aoi pointed to the girl on the couch, "belongs to my mother… Her name is May lee... She is from the mountain region of China… She is kind of like a personal assistant to my mother you could say…"

She turned and smiled, "this one…" She placed her hand on the young girls head, lying next to Ronan, softly stroking her long black hair, "this is Rin…" The little girl stirred, raising her chin slowly opening her eyes. She let out a soft sigh, speaking in a soft, tired voice.

"What time is it…?"

Aoi leaned close, kissing her cheek as she pushed herself up off the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she sat on her knees her feet to the side, the blanket fell behind her and her very long black hair covered her back and fell across her body to her thighs. She calmly reached behind her pulling her hair behind her head, she smiled beautifully, and her dark eyes sparkled. She sighed as her thin body moved, her arms were strong and her stomach was tight, putting her hands together in her lap.

"Hello Aoi..." She leaned forward kissing her lips. She looked like a doll, precious and breakable. She turned looking at Mariana and smiled, "hello…" She closed her eyes bowing her head looking like a Princess. "My name is Rin…"

Mariana nodded as she introduced herself. Then Rin looked around the room and smiled as she spotted a glass of water on the table. She reached out, placing her hand on his back and crawled like a cat. The blanket slowly falling along her soft curves in the opposite direction. Mariana's eyes widened and her mouth slowly opened as the blanket fell to her legs, exposing her naked butt.

"Where's your…" She whispered as Aoi and kiku looked over at Mariana with sly smiles on their face.

"What are you doing… Rin…" Ronan spoke, slowly bringing his hand up rubbing his eyes as he moved his head into Kiku's lap. He pushed himself up as Rin took a drink. Kiku put her hand on his shoulders, "wait…" She smiled, "she is above you…"

He took a deep breath, turning his head, eyeing her small butt. He closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head then looking at Aoi he narrowed his eyes. "Kiku… Didn't you lock the doors…?" Aoi smirked, giving him a sarcastic smile and a little finger wave.

"She came through the garage…" She answered still reading a page.

"Damn…" He sighed as he spoke.

"Rin... Where's your underwear…" He heard her put the glass down on the table. He reached out smacking her butt cheek.

"Ouch…" She playfully giggled.

"Right there…" She pointed to a pile of neatly folded clothing. A pair of black panties was sitting on top. He lay back down on Kiku's lap, moving his head getting comfortable as he ran his hand across her lower back and slowly brought it to the floor, his fingers caressing her back and her butt.

"Great… You have yours on…"

"Yes… I do… They had been off twice today…" She chuckled, shaking her head. Aoi chuckled, "Rin you should put them on…"

"Why…" She puckered her lips as she leaned back in a kneeling position, her hand lying on her lap.

"Because you are a little girl…" Mariana took a deep breath and released it. She was noticeably disturbed.

"Hello Mariana…" Ronan nodded, scooting his face against Kiku's belly, kissing her skin, "damn…" He whispered, only kiku and Aoi could hear it.

"He is older than you… Nearly a young man…"

"I'm 13…" She spoke with confidence closing her eyes as she raised her chin. "I'm a Priestess of the shrine of the Dragon goddess…" She slowly opened her eyes looking at Mariana. There was sharpness to her glare as she slowly smiled.

"It doesn't matter…" Mariana shook her head her eyes moving to Aoi then to kiku.

Kiku was still reading her book and Aoi watched with her head tilted like a kitten amused at Mariana.

"I was married at 15…" Aoi smiled. "Girls in my village… At 14…" Kiku took a deep breath, licking her finger as she turned the page.

"But…" Mariana was dumbfounded, "we don't do that anymore…"

"Mariana…" He spoke, still laying his head on Kiku's belly. "Kiku's real name is Joan of arc…"

"Huh... You mean…"

"So you are dealing with some really old vampires…"

"Yeah…"

" So… This is somewhat normal… That's why I didn't say anything when she undressed while he was asleep…" She slowly turned another page.

"Quit it…" She gently placed her hand on his head.

"We have bathed together…" Rin slowly closed her eyes releasing a soft sigh. Then she looked at her fingers as she traced the path around his tattoos. "He has dressed me… And has helped me undress… So why are you so…?"

"It is against the law… And he is…"

"Only 2 1/2 years older and is my brother…"

"Brother…" She took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"She's one of three sisters…" Ronan, his head against her belly, nodded his head as kiku bit her lip as she tried to read.

"I didn't…" She paused, "I mean… I guess that's okay…" She remembered Jin and Mary used to bathe together when they were younger… Her thoughts ran wild unable to corral them. She had misunderstood she thought to herself then.

"And he is going to be my husband…" She smiled proudly as she nodded her head, "when I am 16…"

"What the…" Ronan quickly raised his head; kiku raised her book so he wouldn't bump it, still reading. Aoi was laughing as Mariana looked stunned.

"What do you mean…?" He turned looking at her with a what the hell look on his face.

"Yes…" She nodded her head closing her eyes, "I asked you and you…" She raised her arm, pointing her finger at him, "said yes…"

Ronan looked at her, with lips tight and she stared at him, her dark eyes were aflame. She took a deep breath, lowering her hand to her lap.

"So…" She held her hand out palm up, "could I have some water please…" She smiled a perfect smile.

"Um… Sure…" He shook his head as he reached over the table taking the glass and handing it to her, "thank you…"

He looked at her as she drank with all the confidence of her decision on her face. "When did you…"

"When you were in the hospital… The last time…" She brought the glass down from her lips holding it with two hands. "Wasn't I… Unconscious during that…" He slowly narrowed his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Yes… But… I talked to you when you were sleeping… That's when you can hear the truth…" She nodded her head waiting for his reply.

"I read about that…" Kiku twisted her lips, shaking her head.

"Do not encourage her…" He whispered as Aoi covered her face, her cheeks burned to laugh.

"We talked a lot… I read to you… You said you like the sound of my voice… Then I kiss you on the cheek…" She tilted her head looking at him and slowly smiled, "then I asked if you would marry me…" She stopped and brought her hands to her chest, "you said yes…" And a smile grew on your lips…" So… I stood up and I kiss you on the lips…" She took a deep breath closing her eyes and slowly released it. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes face and lips were soft as she looked at him.

"Have you told anyone…?"

"Oh yes…" She quickly nodded, "I told Hina..."

"No…" His eyes went wide in surprise and shock, "what did she say…" She leaned close to him, "she said I had to lay naked next to you then kiss you…" She reached out wrapping her hands around his head leaned her head forward, puckering her lips and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That will consummate… The marriage…" She chuckled and then she blushed, "you're now my husband…" She moved quickly wrapping her arms around him.

"Rin…" He spoke looking down at her in shock as she clung to his chest.

"Hug me…" She laid her cheek against his chest,

"Fine…" He released a defeated breath as wrapped his arms around her tightly. He looked around at them, shaking his head with a tight annoyed smile on his face. Rin was giggling as she nuzzled his chest with a serene look on her face.

"I will call mom… And tell her…"

"Huh..."

Aoi was rolling laughing on the floor, "oh my… Way to go Rin..."

Kiku slowly closed the book on her finger, reached over rubbing his back. She leaned forward closing her eyes, "well now… You finally got a human…" She kissed his shoulder as he raised his head up to the ceiling, "shut up… Ai…"

"God… I'm dead…" He shook his head as he raised one arm and covered his face with his hand. Mariana stared shaking her head, not believing what she was seeing. The little girl on the couch rolled on her side, pulling the blanket up continuing to sleep.

Rin, with a contented smile looked up at him, her eyes sparkled. He stroked her long black hair and slowly released a soft breath, "you should get dressed…" He nodded his head.

She leaned back playfully pouting, looking over her shoulder as Aoi reached over taking her panties off the pile and handing them to her, she smiled, nodding her head. Kiku smirked as she reached around his head covering his eyes with her hands.

"You cannot see the bride until you are married…" She blushed as she softly chuckled.

Mariana stood as Rin stood up, slipping on her panties, and then reached for the cell phone.

"Gotta go to the bathroom…" She quickly smiled kissing the top of his head. She giggled as her bare feet slapped against the wood floor.

"Ttthis is not good..." He reached up taking Kiku's hand away from his eyes.

"She is just playing…" Mariana watched her as she ran to the bathroom. Ronan stared at her, slowly shaking his head, Aoi tilted her head amused. Kiku laid her chin on his shoulder, "a lot can change in two years…"

"Not with Rin..." He paused, "she took her cell phone with her to call mom and or Hina..." He leaned back against kiku, "I will get her for that…" He took a deep breath, "anyway… Mariana are you staying the night… Or are you going to ask me questions…"

"Well…" She looked at him with tight lips, "I don't think it is right for you to sleep with a naked 13-year-old… If that's what you mean…" She crossed her arms. Ronan smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"No…" She spoke the word slowly.

"Huh…" He looked at Aoi. He smiled at her; he knew she knew what he was going to say. Kiku tapped him on the top of the head with the edge of her book, "be… Nice…"

"What…" Mariana narrowed her eyes, "is he going to say something…" She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the both of them.

"Lower please…" They both chuckled.

"What…?" She crinkled her brow.

"Slide her arms like this…" Kiku twisted her shoulders for Mariana to see; she wrapped her arms above her naked breasts then slid them underneath, laying them on top of her arm and jiggled them. "That's what he prefers…"

Mariana's mouth slowly dropped, "you're a pervert…"

She shook her head, releasing a short breath.

"Could you two stop please…?" He pushed himself up off the floor, the blanket falling to the ground. Mariana started closing her eyes, thinking he was naked but to her surprise he was wearing jeans.

Kiku looked up at him as he stood in front of her, he yawned as he reached for the ceiling stretching. She reached out slowly rubbing his flat stomach with a mischievous smile on her lips and softly narrowed eyes, "where you going…"

"To the couch…" He motioned with his head as he put his hand on top of her hand, "I have a feeling this is going to get serious… Mariana you should set on the loveseat… If you like…"

"May lee..." He took a step over kiku, still holding her hand, her eyes following him.

"May lee..." He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, yawned exposing her long white fangs.

"Huh… Is ryou here…" She spoke in a tired voice slowly closing her eyes.

"No… Not yet…" He sat next to her, "I need a slide in… So could you raise your head. "

She twisted her body pushing herself up from the cushions; the blanket fell below her naked rump.

"Another naked…" Mariana stared as he sat back on the couch, May lee set up for a moment on her knees slowly taking deep breaths. Mariana noticed on her left side of her back was a large Dragon tattoo that ran from her shoulders on to her hip. She flipped her long black hair behind her covering it as it fell past her butt.

He settled in then she laid her head on his lap as he pulled the blanket covering her up.

"If you want… You could turn over and I could milk your fangs…"

"No…" She whispered as she made herself comfortable, "that's okay…"

"Do they hurt…?"

"A little…"

Aoi nodded getting up off the floor, moving to the kitchen. Mariana listened as she went to the cabinet drawers opening and closing them as she turned the water on, wetting a towel. She rolled it tight and brought it to the living room.

"Here May lee..." Aoi leaned over the back of the couch, "take this…" She handed the towel as she laid her cheek on his lap. She opened one eye as she took the hot towel. Then she rolled on her back and placed the towel in her mouth sinking her fangs into the cloth.

Mariana could see the bite marks on her neck and shoulder. She thought of when he bit Aoi, "did you…" She watched him stroking her hair, pointing to her shoulder.

"Yes…" He nodded as he looked at her softly still stroking her long black hair, "she was nervous…"

"Nervous…"

He shook his head as Aoi spoke as she moved to the loveseat, "a new place with new smells and scents..."

She smiled, "she was probably told to come here after work…" She looked at May lee, who nodded her head, eyes closed with the towel in her mouth.

"It can be stressful even dangerous…"

"Dangerous…"

"Yes…" Aoi sighed," this is not her home… She's used to living on the bund with Doshi… But…" She sat next to Mariana, "mother lives here when she's in town now so… She needs to be introduced to the others before she can move freely around…"

"Really…" She looked at Aoi then to kiku. She nodded, still reading as she moved her shoulders back and forth, squirming her way between his legs." Do not resist…" She whispered as she finally leaned against the couch, shaking her head.

"What…" He wore a smirk on his face as he reached out tapping her on her head.

Aoi chuckled, "so he had to bite her to calm her down… And the towel is to soothe her venom sacks… They are swollen because of the stress. Milking is very personal and delicate…" She sighed looking at Ronan, "when will…"

"10 PM…" He looked at the clock on the DVD player, "in about two hours…"

"Why is she…?" She narrowed her eyes looking at Ronan.

May lee raised her head and lowered her jaw as she move the towel from her mouth; it was stained with a golden yellow, her venom. "Because I want to be…" She narrowed her eyes, "any problem… Little girl…"

"What the…" Mariana was startled, "you should watch that tone… Little girl yourself…"

"Do not piss me off… I will eat you…" She smiled showing her fangs.

Mariana turned towards Aoi; she shook her head, "go on… You picked this fight…"

"But I…"

"I Am close to 140 years old… I was bitten when I was 10…" She released an annoyed breath, "then Ryou got me away from a bad master… He liked to sell me and use me himself…" She growled, glaring at Mariana.

"May lee... She is …" Kiku whispered.

"So… I know…" She huffed, turning her head, biting down on the towel.

"Want me to rub your back…" He leaned down, softly blowing across her face; she took in his scent, "no… Thank you…" She whispered, "I just get angry when people assume I am a child… It is not my fault… However, she is human… They are pretty dumb about it…" She looked up at Ronan with a cheeky smile on her face, "want me to cover you up…"

"Yes… Please…" She sighed as he pulled the blanket up covering her head.

"The dark helps to calm them…"Aoi leaned back into the loveseat. Ronan placed his hand on the blanket and they heard her giggle, "That is my chest…"

A large smile grew on his face as he moved his hands over the blanket, "just copping a feel…" They could hear her laughing under the blanket.

"Your turn…" He looked up from the blanket looking over at Mariana, "I probably know the question but it's your turn to ask…" He nodded his eyes glancing down as his fingers ran across the blanket.

"Yes… Momma…" Rin's voice interrupted the conversation before it started. She was chuckling walking across the floor in her barely there black panties cut high on her hips, talking on the phone. She smiled and waved as her long hair bounce with each step, hanging to her ankles.

"He needs to get insurance…" She nodded, "um… What's that…?"

"Life insurance… Okay…"

"Damn…" He whispered dropping his chin to his chest. Kiku buried her face in the book. Aoi was biting her lip trying not to laugh as Mariana stared, with a what the hell look on her face.

"Do you want to talk to him…?" She stopped next to the couch, "about the wedding…"

"No… You'll do it tomorrow…" He hit his head as it fell backwards against the couch.

"Okay…" She chuckled, "I will see you tomorrow… Bye-bye…" She snapped cell phone shut and leaned close to his ear, "Momma seems happy…" She kissed his ear and blushed. She placed her chin on top of her arms they sat on the edge of the couch next to his head. She yawned smacking her lips as she leaned her head against his, "are you tired Rin..."

"Kinda…"

"Everyone's on the third floor if you want…"

"I guess…" She answered softly as she closed her eyes.

"I will take her…" Aoi smiled, and then quickly appeared behind her scooping her up in her arms. Rin smiled with her eyes closed as she was cradled in Aoi's arms and she wrapped her hands around her neck. She walked slowly humming a song as she carried her across the floor to the stairs and up to bed.

"What about…" Ronan shook his legs moving kiku back and forth.

"I'm not about to miss this… Besides…" She licked her fingers turning the page, "I haven't seen ryou… So I'll talk to her then we'll go to bed…"

"Is that a hint…?"

"Yes… You have less than two hours to settle this…"

"Fine…" He nodded his head, turning to look at Mariana.

"Let's start…"

She closed her eyes, trying to process all that she had seen and heard. She easily showed her emotions on her face. She remembered Aoi's conversation earlier in the truck.

"Think about what you have seen and heard…" She remembered her words.

"I don't care…" She spoke to herself twisting her lips as her eyes watered. She sat still trying to calm her feelings in her belly.

"Ronan…" She paused, "are you sleeping with Mary…"

"Yes…" He smiled, stroking Kiku's hair. "Many times…"

She opened her eyes and glared at him as she clenched her fist tight. "And you think nothing of it…" She raised her voice and they could hear the anger in her tone. May lee chuckled under the blanket, "humans…"

"No… I don't…" Ronan said as a matter of fact. "Sometimes… I sleep with Chloe, Nina, or anyone of the 10 little girls… That lives with me…" He smiled tilting his head his eyes unapologetic..."

"But… You…" He raises hand, his eyes never leaving her face. She could see that they weren't happy go lucky or annoyed he just gazed at her.

"I sleep with them; I bathe with them and shower with them… Sometimes also shower by myself… Turn around and there's two or three standing naked holding shampoo and conditioner…" He chuckled closing his eyes bringing his hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I will take care of them and… I will bite them and stroked their backs… Sometimes just the shoulder and sometimes… Well you know what I mean…"

"That is disgusting…" Mariana leaned forward, with an angry face pointing at him.

"No… It's not… it is what a master does… He or she will take care of them… I feed them, clothe them and I will protect them… Hell I have even killed for them…"

"Killed…" Mariana's eyes went wide.

"Yes… I've killed some in school… I killed three fanged vampires that were attacking Hana, ai and kiku…" he paused releasing a breath, " I've even gone to the bund and killed a lot of them with Ai's help."

Kiku nodded her head and sighed, "That's true…" She smiled slightly as she turned the page releasing a deep breath.

"And they did nothing…" She paused, "I mean the school…"

"No… The Princess was there and Yuri… It was judged to be justifiable…" He moved his shoulders stretching, "that started everything… All the other little masterless vampires slowly came to me… Including Mary…"

"And that gives you the right to have sex with them…" She continued, "They are little girls…"

He stopped for a moment and stared at her, his smile grew on his lips as his eyes shined, "I never said I have sex with them…" He pulled his lower lip into his mouth trying not to laugh. Kiku slowly nodded her head, reaching up pinching the bridge of her nose. Aoi chuckled as she came down the stairs, "is that what worried you…" She looked at Mariana, "I could've told you that…"

"But he said…" She looked at her and then to Ronan.

"I said I sleep with them…" He sighed, "I don't do that…"

"Really… You have to naked 13-year-olds…"

"I am 140…" She interrupted from underneath the blanket.

"Anyway… I was asleep when she undressed… You heard kiku earlier…"

"But you could tell them to…!" She continued her face becoming quite red.

"Yes… I am the master… They will happily do it…" He nodded his head, "but… I have others…" He smiled as he placed his hand on top of Kiku's head, "and they would be angry…"

She closed her eyes and huffed, "I don't care… I'm taking Mary…"

Aoi stood still for a moment opening her eyes wide shaking her head, "I am…"

"Sure… Go ahead…" He smiled as he leaned his head against his hand, "why don't you take the others…" He nodded, daring her. "Go on… Where will you take her …Home To Kenta…" He narrowed his eyes, "your loving husband… She will kill him the minute she enters the house…"

"No… I…" She hesitated but he continued talking, "that one…" He pointed to Aoi, as she walked by the couch, "is waiting to kill him… Because of you… Mary's last human memory is him throwing her to a vampire… She will tear him in half… Literally… Maybe rip his head off and bury her face in the hole where his head used to be… Draining him… She will then walk calmly over to you with blood soaked hair, face and teeth smiling looking at you as if nothing happened…"

"So go ahead take her… Report that she killed your loving husband and they will send someone like Aoi to exterminate her as a rogue..."

Aoi sat next to her, nodding her head, "that is true…"

"She will have to do it… Doesn't matter who she's having sex with…"

Aoi quickly turned her head growling narrowed her eyes at Ronan, "be nice…"

"No…" He narrowed his eyes looking at them, his voice and tone were firm, "this is not her world…" He responded, "You are looking through the crack in the door and stumbled across two very powerful vampires… So you are pretty well protected… But you are a human and a novelty… Some will consider you a pet…"

"Pet…"

"Yes… a pet… Like a dog or a cat…" He nodded his head continuing to speak never giving her a chance to respond, "That is a negative term used by vampires to describe humans that they will protect and give gifts to, coddle them and any given time they could take you…" He had a cruel smile on his face, "so…"

"Don't be a smart ass…" She shot back, "I can easily afford everything necessary for her… I got money… I've got…"

"Strength…" He interrupted, "take her home… Any other vampire out there roaming would smell her and easily take her from you… Raping, burning, killing you in front of her… So go ahead…"

"Ronan…" Kiku growled, his expression changed, worried and apologetic, "I'm sorry… Really…" He leaned forward kissing her head, "please forgive me…I"

"It is okay… Just tone it down…"

Mariana could see his eyes as they filled with worry and regret as he closed his eyes, placing his forehead against the back of her head, "please… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" She whispered bringing her hand up caressing his cheek.

Mariana narrowed her eyes; she felt it in her belly. She was angry; she sighed noticeably then leaned forward. She would strike now. She would hurt him. She thought to herself then she felt the gentle pressure on her thigh. She looked at Aoi and then looked at her thigh.

"Momma…" She let out a tired breath, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a bird nest and she yawned, the familiar spaces reminding her that she was a vampire. She closed her mouth, tilting her head and gazed up at her through bloodshot eyes.

"Are you coming to bed…?" She ran her hand across her mother's thigh.

"Well…" She looked at Mary and stroked her cheek, licking her fingers trying to straighten her hair. She heard whispering, looking up, the other girls were standing on the stairs watching.

How long…"

"Since she raise your voice…" Aoi tilted her head smiling stroking Mary's hair.

"If they wanted to… They could sit here in his home and hear you sneeze in your house…" She sighed then smiled, "but they are right upstairs…"

Mary, who had been looking at Aoi, turned to her mother and chuckled.

"I'm fine… Now… Momma…" She smiled and teared up, "I am a good girl and I have friends. Ronan takes care of me… Even when I'm rambunctious… So I need to stay with my friends." She leaned against her mother's chest her arms spread holding on to her. Mariana could feel the strength in her grip, "please… Don't take me away… Momma"

Mariana smiled as the tears filled her eyes, "I am just worried… I lost you and now I have you… I just… Love you…" She sighed as she pulled Mary tighter kissing her as she placed her hand on her cheek. She yawned in her mother's embrace as Mariana nodded.

"Fine… I just…" She looked at Aoi "just human I guess…"

She felt Mary becoming heavier and her voice slowly fading.

"Up to bed then…" She scooped Mary into her arms cradling her against her chest.

"I get it…" She nodded to Ronan as Aoi followed behind her across the floor behind the couch. Aoi leaned down kissing and sniffing his hair, and grabbed a handful hair shaking his head, "I'll be back down…" She whispered, "Upstairs…" She pointed to the other girls, who smiled moving quickly up the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

They were standing on the roof of the house, watching the attacks. Kiku was standing next to a red flag, inside a small circle. She was surrounded by Aoi and thirty other alpha vampires. The goal take the flag without be killed. The air echoed with thunder as their fists would collide, sending shockwaves out kicking up the dust as it rushed along the ground. Many of the Vampires lay on the ground, breathing heavy and yielding. The sound of bones cracking and mending could be heard between strikes. A few were repairing lost limbs as they talked to each other as they watched.

"So did you send her down…?"

"Yes…"

"Did you tell her what to say…?"

"No… I told her to tell her what she wanted…".Ai took a deep breath, her eyes watching the next series of attacks.

Ryou nodded as she looked down at May lee, she was asleep, cradled in her arms, softly breathing.

"Why didn't you enter the house, when you arrived…?" Ai glanced at Ryou.

"It sounded to personal….she was just being a mother… but I thought she held her own..." she smiled, "that was a good hit…"

"Aoi seems attached to her…"

"Yes…are you worried…?" Ryou didn't answer, she just shook her head.

"She is going easy on them…" Ai took a deep breath as she smiled.

"Getting stronger…" Ryou leaned close to May lee as she sniffed her scent. She opened her eyes and smiled, raising her head up, sniffing.

"Is she stronger than you…?" She spoke with her eyes closed, "soon… She will be…" She nodded her head watching another fall to the ground. "That is a good thing…" She smiled, her fangs catching the light, taking a deep breath and yawned.

"Are you tired…?" Ai turned looking at Ryou.

"A little…"

"You can lie next to him… Hana is a clinger if you don't mind…" She chuckled, "I am up now…"

"I'll do that…" she nodded.

"Is he going to claim you…?" Ai watched as she laughed, "I hope so…" She turned and chuckled, her cheeks for blushing.

"He is…" Ai laughed turning to watch the fighting.


	32. Chapter 32

Mariana sighed as she slept in the darkness. Her eyes closed and her brain was awake. She had stayed up late then she came up to bed. Ai, Hana, and kiku were lying next to each other as they slept. Ronan and ryou had gone out for a night stroll along with Aoi along the Bay. They invited her but she declined as she took a deep breath and yawned. The children were crawled up in the very spot she had slept in last night. She took a tired breath then smiled, "I've got the edge…" She whispered as she hung her yukata on the hook by the bathtub. The windows were open and the cool salt air filled the room. She stood in awe as she could see the ceiling exposing the night sky, "a convertible roof…" She nodded. The roof was open and the glass inside the ceiling allowing the breeze to fill the room. She took a deep breath as strands of her hair fluttered across her face in the breeze. She turned, her naked body shined in the faint moonlight and pale streetlight mixture as she took her spot on the edge of the bed, she looked at the stars, feeling the breeze. She pulled the covers up to her chin, slowly sliding her long leg out and setting it on top of the blanket.

"So cool…" She whispered as she fell asleep.

She could feel a presence as she slept. She slowly opened her eyes and the presence strength grew as she stared into the darkness. she notice a dark figure standing next to the bed. She blinked twice as her eyes focused, then the figure took a step closer. She worried for a moment, "what is it…" She thought to herself then she rationalized it.

She was in a house full of vampires. Ai's shadow provided protection and she was still asleep. It was too small and short to be Ronan,Ryou or even Aoi. The girls lay next to her moved, softly breathing. Many question ran through her mind, What time was it, Who is it, should she scream. She narrowed her eyes and slowly reached out with her hand. She felt small fingers wrapped around her wrists and slowly bring her hand to its cheeks. She smiled and then her eyes open catching the light. Her fangless smile glowed as Mariana's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Eva…" She smiled as she whispered, her hand cupping her face as she leaned against it. "What is it… baby…"

Mariana released a short breath, turning and twisting her neck, waiting for her to answer

Eva was the smallest and the youngest of the 10 vampires. She was Japanese. She was very petite and wore her dark hair down to her hips and her black eyes shined like polished marble. She always wore a hesitant smile, barely noticeable unless she found something really funny. She was bitten at the age of nine by her older brother. He had gone to bund to become a vampire. He got the information over the Internet, then took a tour and left the bus no one the wiser. Who he met or who bit him, they would never find out. He was bitten then ordered to recruit. They had caught sight of him on security surveillance that showed he left on the second day. He lasted five days outside of the bund, attacking his sister, only to be killed by his father. She was one of the very few that were allergic to the antivirus. That was 18 months ago. She barely spoke above a whisper.

"Umm…"

Mariana could see her eyes, slowly close then open, "could we take a shower…" she titled her head. Mariana knitted her brow as she looked at her holding her shampoo and conditioner against her body her right arm curled around them.

"It is a school day…" she whispered.

Mariana slowly released a breath as she sat up, her legs touching the cool wooden floor. She leaned forward, stroking his hair, "sure… When…"

Eva smiled her lips opening wide exposing her missing canines, "now…"

Mariana surprised by her answer looked out the window. The sky was black and clear as the star sparkled then she looked at the horizon. It burned a long thin streak of orange as the sun nudged the darkness away.

"Sunrise… It's 4:30 AM…" She yawned as she closed her eyes stretching reaching for the ceiling. She smacked her lips as she gazed at Eva. She smiled as she grabbed her large breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and puckering her lips.

"Gotta wake the girls…" She reached out tapping Eva's nose with her finger. She giggled then took Mariana's hand leading her to the shower.

"Left me up please…" She stood in front of Mariana, looking up at her with upturned eyes. She had set the shampoo and conditioner on the floor next to her, holding her hands up. Mariana leaned down picking her up. She felt light and warm in her arms as Eva wrapped her legs under Mariana's arms and one arm around her neck as she leaned towards the wall. There was a small computer panel with buttons and illuminated lettering. She watched her as she pressed the button then the numbers started to count down from five.

The shower was made of stone from top to bottom and side to side. She could see the embedded nozzles with a single nozzle hanging from the wall just above her head. The warm bamboo door, barely visible, peeked from out of the wall.

"Nice…" She nodded, "you have your own setting…"

Eva took her hand leading her into the shower just underneath the nozzle. She smiled, nodding excitedly, "ready…" She whispered through her smiling lips.

"What the hell…" Mariana screamed in surprise, "oh my…"

The water temperature was perfect as Eva laughed.

The water pressure was fantastic. Marian quickly jumped to the wall, looking at the floor with her eyes wide and her hands held tightly to her breasts.

The eight nozzles of this perfect water, enthralled her but; the water that splashed against her butt from the floor unexpectedy made her scream and then laughed.

"Eva… Did you…" She looked at her with shining eyes from the wall breathing heavy her face red as Eva laughed with a beautiful smile on her face.

"It's great… Isn't it…" She chuckled as her voice grew louder as she took a step forward covering the nozzle with her foot. Mariana heard something and she turned looking at the shower entrance, nine little smiling faces shined then disappeared. She could hear them running down the steps into the bedrooms.

"Crap…" Mariana's chin dropped as the water fell against the ground. She looked at Eva as she stood up getting the soap and washcloth knowing she was the first.

"Um… Eva…" She paused as she took the soap and wash cloth from her and began to lather the washcloth, "could we turn that one off…" She pointed to the water erupting from the floor. She shook her head and sighed.

"You don't like it…" Eva looked at her, a little disappointed as she moved towards the fountain; she turned and placed her behind into the water, "see… You can do this…" She giggled as she wiggled her butt through the water, "or this…" She turned and slapped her hands through the water, "or this…" She took a step into the stream standing directly over it and moved her hips side to side, like she was dancing.

"No… She pulled her away, "I need some room to wash you… Okay…"

"Okay…" She smiled walking to the center nozzle, pressed a stone, and turned it off, "nice…" She smiled as her cheeks turned red, Mariana nodded, "he is a perv…"

She huffed as she raised her chin, her eyes looking forward nine fangless smiling faces stood in line to the next.

"Thank God… It's only 4:30 AM…" She waved at the girls and then turned and started washing Eva's back.

Mariana was watching the building slowly go by as Aoi drove the SUV through the city heading to her house. She was silent and would occasionally look at her water soak fingers and chuckled.

"Problem…" Aoi to a deep breath as she slowed the SUV down as the light turned red. Mariana slowly shook her head, being dramatic," do you know how long it took to wash 10 little girls…"

"Longer than normal…" Aoi nodded narrowing her eyes as she smiled.

"Huh... Usually they would either shower or bath… Upstairs or on the second floor…" She grinned, "but because you washed Eva, all of them wanted to shower with you... Not Ronan, Ai or Hana even kiku…" Her smile grew as the light turned green, "but the bright side was that they were able to be dressed, fed and to leave home on time…" She continued to speak, "and that's the reason… They hugged you when they left… You gave them the ability to retrieve a memory that had stolen from them…"

Mariana heard Aoi sigh and her eyes glisten thinking of the children.

"Vampires are not different than humans…" She bit down on her lower lip, "they can love, desire to have a family… are just a mate… Many will work and teach and go to school…"

"But…"

"Go on…" Aoi tilted her head as she drove down the street.

"But… Humans don't feed off each other…"

"What do you think cows think, or turkeys or chickens…?" She twisted her neck and cracked loudly as she smiled exposing her fangs with a predatory look on her face, "they are also affectionate with their young…"

"But… We are above…"

"So are we…" She paused as Mariana's eyes grew wide as saucers and her chin drop, "Aoi…"

"Some say…" She smirked, "but you have interacted with the fanged and fangless… Even slept with them and alone…" She nodded and smiled, glancing over at Mariana.

"With their bellies full and the nurturing home… They is what you get… They can easily kill another but they don't unless threatened… Just like humans…" She sighed then spoke, "so…" She slowed down the SUV taking the turn on her street.

Mariana shook her head, taking a deep calming breath as she looked at the gate then to her house in the distance.

"I know what you are saying…" She spoke, "I didn't mean anything by it… Considering the conversations you and my mother had…" She remembered them talking about the wars in Africa. Both Aoi and Caroline's eyes became dark and focus. She closed her eyes picturing their faces. How scary they look together. She could not tell who was who.

The SUV slowed down and stopped at the gate of her house. She sighed looking at the front porch, "still no flowers…" She whispered.

"Then put some out…" Aoi twisted her lips as she nodded her head.

"What time will you be back from the island…?" She spoke, turning her head and looked into her eyes.

"Half a day…" She leaned forward, slowly closing her eyes as Mariana's face lit up, "really… Just like that… I'm expected to…"

"Yes…" She smiled as Mariana's lips met her lips. She chuckled, softly feeling Aoi breath flow across her face as she reached up cupping her cheek. They parted slightly and Mariana eyed Aoi's soft warm lips then looked into her dark inviting eyes and sighed, "One more…" She pressed her lips against hers and could feel her slowly opening up and her tongue filled her mouth, she bit down, "gotcha…" Then pulled her tongue into her mouth, "mmm..."

She pulled back again, looking at Aoi's face and sighed, "One more and I won't be leaving for a little while…" She looked at the back seat, "it's been a while… I'm sure they recline and the windows are tinted and I am willing and…" She continued but Aoi smiled and sighed, "And your husband is home…"

"What…" Mariana looked surprised, "he should have left… By now it's…" She looked at the time on the radio, "8:45 AM…"

"Should I stay…?" She tilted her head as she gazed at Mariana with a look of concern in her eyes then they slowly narrowed as she remember the last time. She left Mariana alone. Kenta had beaten her, Ronan and the school nurse and to come to her aid. She would not let that happen again. She slowly clenched her left hand into a fist and softly growled.

"I will be fine…" Mariana nodded, looking confidently into her eyes. "Besides I have the phone and I'm sure there's a little surprising my purse…" She twisted her lips into a smile, "isn't there…" She puckered her lips as she stuck out her chin, slowly nodded.

"Maybe…"

Mariana leaned forward, kissing her again as her right arm extended and grasped the door handle opening the door. The cool morning air flowed into the interior as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She ran her hands through her long brown hair pulling it tight then she straightened her yukata. She raised her arm up sniffing the sleeves. The scent of lavender; from drying the girls and spraying them with body fragrance. She smiled now, and then opened the wrought iron gate, it let out a lonely creak as she closed it with a slight push. She moved slowly thinking to herself, she is still watching me…" She glanced over shoulder and waved, taking the keys from her purse. She checked the doorknob and opened with relative ease, "Hmmm... Not locked…" She stepped inside and turned looking out of the house at Aoi as she slowly disappeared behind the closing door.

"Where have you been…?" Kenta growled as he narrowed his eyes looking down at the cup of coffee, the steam rising into the air, as he sat at the kitchen table. "You haven't been home since…"

"I know…" She said as she sat her purse down on the table, "I saw my mother… They were finishing the house… Mary is going there for the weekend then all the girls…"

He didn't answer, he just grunted, as he sat in his work pants and a t-shirt, with his dress shirt still lying on the back of the chair.

"Then… I fell asleep at Ronan's, when I visited Mary…" She stopped at the end of the couch looking into the kitchen. She tilted her head, "keep them in front, know your first and second strike…" She slowly smiled. She felt the tension and the anger building in the room. It was easy even for a human.

"You don't think… I don't know… What's going on…?" He took a deep agitated breath, closing his eyes as he lifted the coffee cup up to his lips. She could hear him sipping, and then put it down on the table with a heavy thump. She raised the corner of her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes… Go on…" She sighed, her hands slowly stroking the creases of her yukata.

"A new yukata… And you're losing weight…" He shifted his body, looking towards her and stared. She could see his eyes, glaring at her as his angry mouth moved but she didn't listen. She was watching her hand as it ran across the soft fabric then slowly looked up as he continued. She knew what he was thinking.

"You are sleeping on the couch…" He paused; his right hand was turning red as he clenched the arm of the chair.

"You're having an affair…" He took a deep breath, "with…" She waited and the other side of her lip rose up completing her smile "go on…" She whispered as her body tingling, the sensation running wild through her senses. She took a deep breath and lost it.

"That boy… Ronan…" It sounded comical as a filled her ears, "huh..." She tilted her head her eyes were open wide, she started to laugh, "what the… Really…" She thought to herself then a wonderful feeling rose in her belly as she placed her hands on yukata above her stomach.

"I…" She continued to laugh, "I am flattered… A 16-year-old boy… And myself…" She laughed and laughed. She thought of Ronan and her cheeks blushed and then remembered kiku, ai, and ryou, she remembered Mary stories of his reputation school. All of them all were Very old and then she took a deep breath, her heart pounding, "why not…" She spoke up nodding her head.

"I knew it…" He yelled through his gritted teeth, his face distorted and red with anger. He slammed his fist on the table, it shook and the coffee cup bounced, spilling the brown liquid across the surface.

"Dammit…" The hot liquid fell across his arm and burned him, she shook her head. She lifted her hand up covering her mouth as she giggled. He quickly stood up, kicking the chair back; it slammed against the wall falling to the floor. He took a step forward, Mariana's heart raced as she felt the need to calm herself down but also felt the need to run as she took a step back, leaning against the couch.

"Why not…" She raised her voice, thrusting her hand into the air, her finger pointing "my loving husband…"

She let herself feel the panic that she had pushed down realizing she just might've pushed too far and moved to the phone but he was quicker snatching it, ripping it from the wall. She raised her arms and hands to cover her face as he threw it to the couch.

"Not so great now… Bitch…" He lowered his chin glaring at her, "go on…" He imitated her as he took a step towards her; she moved back the fear was growing eating her from the inside her mind racing losing her focus. She tried to move backwards pushing the table as she listened to him as he yelled. She felt the couch against the back of her legs, she couldn't move any further as she leaned back her hand reaching backwards to brace herself against the couch.

"We can easily make another one…" He smirked then an angry laugh as he reached out to grab her arm.

"No…" She finally swung out at him, closing her eyes. She felt and heard the sound of something hitting flesh at the same time the sound of a bell ringing in the darkness. She opened her eyes in shock, in her hand was the phone that he had ripped out the wall and thrown to the couch. His words filled her mind, like turning on the TV, the images of Mary, and the girls laughing, smiling running naked around the room. Those words in her ears "they should all be exterminated, worthless…" Then Ronan's voice, "follow them down to the ground, relentlessly attacking until they do not move. She stared wide-eyed at the phone in her hand, a red smear on the corner of the base. She then looked at Kenta falling backwards, stumbling. She quickly moved forward swinging the phone. She struck his arm swinging as they fell, hitting the ground. The phone bell ringing with each strike, she swung and she swung yelling and screaming, her voice becoming louder and her eyes becoming wet with tears.

"This is for Sana…" She raised her leg high into the air then drove it twice into his crotch.

He gasped as his face twisted in pain as spittle fell from his mouth, screaming.

"Go-ahead baby…" She growled looking over at the clock on the DVD player and then laughed, "Oh look Kenta…" She stared at him bleeding from his nose and mouth, struggled to breathe as he coughed, choking turn to spit. the blood clinging to his lips as he gasped,

"I'm on top now…" She lowered her chin, her eyes looking like an angry seductress, "baby… Let me give you a good eight or nine minutes…" She glared at him, slamming the phone down next to his head on the floor. The base of the phone showing signs of cracks and dark and light red smears across it. She leaned down by his ear whispering, "You are right… I am having an affair… Not with the young man who takes responsibility for our daughter but with a woman…" She smiled slowly lifting herself up and sighed, she turned pointing to the couch, "Right there…" she looked down at him, "I've taken her many times and she has taken me…" She took a deep breath, "9:15 AM…" She tilted her head, "see you in nine…" She quickly raised the phone swinging it across her body like a backhanded slap across his face, "you can call me a bitch now…" The phone-based cracked.

"9:25 AM…" She spoke through a small angry smile and heavy breath. The remains of the phone lay scattered across the room. She was straddling across his hips. He was motionless; arms lying on the ground red welts and bruising were starting to cover his skin. His face as blood soaked and swelling, his dark hair matted his breathing was shallow but he was still alive.

She was sitting eyes close as her breathing and heart rate slowed down, lowering her chin she slowly opened her eyes. She felt tired and weak, the life drained from her body.

"I'm sorry…" She started to cry as she looked at Kenta's blood soaked T-shirt, "oh… God… Forgive me…" She slowly struggled as she stood up. She held her arms out from her side and her lips quivered seeing the bloodstains that dotted the sleeves and the front of the yukata, "misaki… I'm sorry…" She cried, bringing her hands up covering her mouth shaking her head.

Kenta's body moved as he coughed the sound of fluid rose in his throat as blood covered spittle fell to stained floor.

"Stay down…" She quickly changed her facial expression glaring down at him, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed her hair back. She brought her hands down, the Crimson color caught her eyes.

"What the…" She slowly opened her hand, her fingers, and palms covered in Crimson. She ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror, her eyes wide as saucers. Her cheeks were smeared with blood and her hairline and hair lay heavy from the weight of it. She sighed, turning the water on. She stared at the image in the mirror not recognizing herself as she slowly lathered up the washcloth. "Well now… Just add some fangs and I'm there…" She watched as the blood disappeared as she cleaned her face.

She took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror recognizing herself. She nodded her head and turned to leave the bathroom. She was still wearing her yukata stained with blood , walked into the living room, shaking her head as she stepped over his still living body, to the table by the couch, she searched her purse for her phone. She chuckled, seeing her reflection in the mirror as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Taxi…"

She sat on the couch watching Kenta lying there motionless still breathing. Then after a few moments she stood up and walked over to the door to leave, Kenta slowly moved and moaned on the floor, "was it… Good for you honey…" She nodded with a grin on her face. She opened the door then stepped out and quickly stopped, staring at a package on the porch. "What the…"

It was the same as last time, wrapped in brown paper and a card on the top of the package. She knelt down picking up them up, looking around the area, "nothing…"

She opened the envelope and smiled.

Aoi asked me to look in on you.

I did not want to interrupt.

Sounded fun… Don't worry about the blood.

Misaki…

PS

I was still going to see you for some fun.

She shook her head as she tore a small opening in the paper. She slowly shook her head as her eyes glistened.

"Cranes…" She ran her fingers across the soft pink fabric until the taxi arrived.


	33. Chapter 33

She arrived at Watanabe building number one. It was a tall steel, glass structure that ryou had taken her to the night of the fight. It was situated on land that straddled Tokyo and the special vampire district. Inside the shining glass, stores for shopping, apartments, and restaurants all in one. She walked from the taxi, telling him she would call when she was finished. She entered the building through the thick glass doors; she was greeted by a well-dressed middle-aged woman. She smiled a perfect human smile as she tilted her head, her long black hair hung to the middle of her back.

"Can I help you…?" She looked at Mariana, who was sure she could see the dark stains on her yukata. Mariana switched the package that misaki had given her to her other hand.

"I'm looking for a place to rent for a while…" The woman smile grew smaller as she closed her eyes shaking her head, "I am sorry but…"

"Somewhere above the 43rd floor…" Mariana smiled as she interrupted the woman. The woman smile returned to her face, "I see… This way…" She nodded walking next to Mariana.

"Not very many would…"

"I have a friend…" She nodded.

"So… You are…" The woman reached out to open the door next to the reception desk.

"No… I'm not a pet…" She took a deep breath and a woman laughed, "I hear the gifts are really great and expensive…"

"Are you…"

"No… I'm married…I would like to grow old and take care of grandbabies…" She smiled as she directed Mariana to have a seat, "you can sit here…"

The women sat behind a large wooden desk, picked up the phone and called someone.

"She will be right down…"

Mariana looked around the large office, on the wall pictures of numerous buildings and projects.

"We own everything on the wall…" The woman nodded with a slight smile on her face as she raised her chin pointing to the different pictures.

"You do…"

"I belong to the Haruko family line… One of ryou's daughters…" She smiled, "my name is Mii…"

"And who is your…"

"Aoi..."

"Really…" Mariana could see the surprise look on her face as she tried to hide a small smile on her lips, "Aoi..." she whispered as she nodded her head in thought.

Mariana straightened her back after seeing the look the young woman had and was about to ask when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

The door opened and an older woman stepped into the room. She was normal in height and slender in weight, her black hair straight with traces of silver tied tightly into a bun. She looked like someone's grandmother as Mariana stood up to greet her, "hello…"

"Hello…" She smiled and her long white fangs peeked behind her lips. Mariana knitted her brow and the woman could see her slight shock.

"We are all not young and pretty…" She sniffed the air, as her smile grew.

"Aisa…" Mii nodded, "this is Mariana, and she would like a place above 43…"

"It should be okay… They smell pretty strong…" Mii nodded again, "it's good then…"

"Yes…" She smiled slowly closing her eyes, "follow me…" Mariana turned before reaching the door.

"Mii..."

"How come…" She answered before Mariana could ask the question, "when I turned 30… I still loved my husband… As much as I do today… I had two little ones, boy and a girl… If I had done it… I wouldn't have my third," she patted her belly, "or my fourth…" She blushed looking at her stomach.

"I see…" She nodded, closing the door as she left. They stood of the elevator waiting. They didn't speak a word. Mariana wondering if she should greeted Aisa like a normal person or a vampire. There was a ding and the door slowly opened, they stepped inside the door slowly closed.

"Um…"

"Like normal…" She spoke, taking a key out and insert it into the button labeled 46, the floor number 46 lit up," Nuzzling and kissing is for close relationships…" She sighed, "Is that what…"

"Yes…"

"We will go to the largest his apartment first…"

"Is it expensive…?" Mariana was looking down at the yukata holding the fabric scraping her nail on dark spot of her yukata.

"They say if you have to ask you can't afford it…"

"My mom says we wiped our asses with thousand dollar bills but we don't flush them…"

"Your mother is smart…" Aisa chuckled bringing her hand up covering her mouth, "43 through 46 are empty right now… The best deal is the largest… It takes a whole floor, UV windows all around, quite the breathtaking views… how long…"

"I don't know… I was hoping to buy some land and build…"

"Where…"

"By the bund…"

Aisa nodded as she glanced at Mariana from the corner of her eye. "We can handle that also… And the building…" She sighed, "Ronan is the only one there now… Do you…"

"My daughter… Mary is living there…" She looked at the numbers changing as the elevator ascended. Aisa shook her head, "what the challenge they had earlier…"

Mariana nodded as the elevator slowed and stopped. The doors open, "this is the room…"

The elevator opened up directly inside the apartment. It was spacious and wide, furnished and the room glowed with sunlight as she headed straight to the windows, looking at the horizon then the Bund, the city and finally Ronan's house.

"The entire floor… It has three bedrooms, three baths and a laundry… It is over 25,000 ft.²… The stairs are here in case of emergency… Take a look around; I need to make a call…" She smiled sweetly as she nodded her head as her eyes followed Mariana as she walked.

Mariana walked around the apartment that was larger than their entire house. She slowly walked around the bamboo flooring, her footsteps echoing with each step of her high heels as they clicked. The kitchen was open and commercial grade appliances even of blood dispenser. She toured the bedrooms and caught her breath as she entered the master bedroom. it was exquisite and had the bamboo and stone tub large enough to fit three of her bathtubs inside it, the shower was complete stone. She chuckled as she looked up at eight nozzles, shaking her head at the one on the floor, "so… He wasn't a perv…" Her voice echoed inside the chamber. She bit her lip hoping no one heard. She walked around, stopped, and stared at the large stone fireplace that rose to the ceiling. It was the size of three large glass panels wide. She pictured it during the chill of the night blazing surrounded by the illuminated city. "Wow…" She ran her hand across the stone.

"That is real stone…" Aisa smiled, "so… How do you like it…?"

"How much… "She slowly closed her eyes. She figured even with the trust fund it would be a careless purchase even if she was just renting.

"Free…"

"Huh…" Her heart stopped as her chin dropped.

"Yes… If you're purchasing property and using our construction company… We will put you up until it's done…"

Mariana just looked at her, then the fireplace, "really…" She whispered then automatically nodded her head.

"Okay… I'll take it…"

"Great… But now we need to talk about protection…"

"Huh…"

"I can smell them but if it's a lower-class… We will need to find you protection…" She nodded, "just because someone may claim you…"

"Another might take you…" Mariana nodded she remembered the hierarchy and then Aisa continued.

"If your owner…"

"I am not…" Aisa held her hand out to stop her talking, "or partner or lover… Is as an example equal to or lower than me… I would happily take you… Now…" She narrowed her eyes as she smiled, "you are quite attractive and the scent of the blood on your yukata is enticing…" She stared at Mariana. She didn't answer right away as she took a deep breath and smiled, "thank you… I appreciate your compliment but Aoi…"

"Aoi..." She smiled.

"Is mine… And I am hers… also…" She shook her head looking at the ground and then raised her eyes, "and I think misaki has a thing for me…" She patted the yukata wrapped in paper as she held it.

"Very good…" Aisa smiled as her eyes shined approvingly.

"Was that a test…?" She asked as they left the apartment.

Aisa was quiet as they waited for the elevator doors open.

"Yes… And no…" She took a key from her pocket handing it over to Mariana.

"You answered correctly… Showing no fear…" She paused, "but…Aoi is not here… The fact you also mentioned misaki and that she is here is good... You just need to yell their names and they will come…" She turned looking at Mariana, "but truth be told… If they were at the same level to me or less… I would've taken you there and squeeze you to your ribs cracked and you were dry…" She growled and her eyes glowed, she continued coming more aggressive. She moved slowly towards Mariana as she leaned against the wall.

"Aisa…"

"You should have asked if I'd eaten before you came up with me…" She took a deep breath and then smiled and turned around facing the doors, "that is a lesson…" She smacked her lips as she nodded her head glancing at her from the corner of her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

"Tthank you…" Mariana stuttered swallowing hard as she put her hand to her breast.

"Do you…"

"No… However, when you didn't ask and you smell of blood… You're asking it to happen and yes… I am full but still the smell of blood will drive some to attack…"

The sound of the ding ended the conversation as the doors open. They stepped out into the hallway leading to the office.

"So…" Aisa continued without missing a beat as Mariana followed, "which lot would you like and which design…" She asked as she opened the door.

Mii smile as she stood up, "so the bund…"

"Yes…"

"So… Was it scary…?" Mii winked. Then she turned and nuzzling and kissing as Aisa laughed, "oh yeah… Her heart went through the roof…" Mariana watched their greeting remembering they didn't do that earlier. Mii chuckled, "I've been married to her son for over 20 years…"

"So this was…"

"Yes…" Mii rolled out a large diagram of the bund as Aisa took out a folder of house designs. "You should've known better…" Mii sounded like a mother scolding a child.

"I will talk to misaki…" Aisa nodded.

"I thought…" Mii raised her head, confused and smiled, "oh… You rubbed her back… You're the one…" She laughed referring to the incident in the bath, "so Ronan like…" She looked at Aisa, who could only chuckle as she nodded her head.

The teasing lasted the entire meeting but in the end, she had been told about what to do and what not to do. She chose the same design as Ronan's house, a level four series. She couldn't believe the cost of the building until they explained it had steel reinforced concrete, air filtration military quality, UV all around and it could stand a tank attack or even a missile… It was designed this way because of those who wanted vampires eradicated. She agreed thinking of Mary and the girls. She also acquired the two lots between Ronan's house and her new one and on the opposite side. "A large green house…" She smiled, "I'll have to tell mother…"

"No need…" Mii laugh, "I talked to her after you told Aisa about purchasing the land and construction… She would fit the bill until the trust opens…" Mariana closed her eyes releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry… What else is she going to spend it on…?" Aisa patted her shoulder, nodding her head.

"I guess…"

"When can I…"

"The apartment is being clean now… Fresh towels and linens… The windows will be open to air it out… So about five hours…"

"Thank you…" Mariana bowed and then nuzzled and kissed Aisa.

"What is that for…?" She giggled and her cheeks glowed a bright red.

"For teaching me…" She nodded turning to leave, "oh can I take a bath and change…" She ran her hand across Misaki's gift.

"I will notify the staff…" Aisa smiled, "and I'll walk you up…"

"thank you…"


	34. Chapter 34

Aisa took Mariana up to the bathes and introduced her to the four attendants. She informed them that she was staying on 46 and was a newbie. They laughed remembering her last visit, Mariana nodding blushing admitting that it was her. Aisa asked if they had eaten and they said yes. those who would be bathing needed to be informed of Mariana and hands off.

"How will they know…?" She looked at each of them. One of the girls chuckled, "we will put that cone-shaped hat on your head," they all laughed.

"Huh…" Mariana tilted her head and slightly narrowed her eyes confused and then her eyes open wide and she chuckled, "a dunce cap…"

They all nodded their heads with smiles on their face.

"Really…"

"No…" They all took a deep breath then said goodbye to Aisa and then directed her to the bath. Clean towels were laid next to the large bath as she undressed behind a large painted screen divider. One of the attendants named Aiko took the yukata and sniffed it; licking her fingers she rubbed the dark spot staining the fabric. She focused her eyes tightening her jaws as she ran her finger across the stain as Mariana rounded the screen and spoke, "I'm sorry… is the blood…"

"No… No…" Aiko shook her head, still focused on the stain, "it's so beautiful… I'm trying to remove it… It most likely is ruined but…" She lifted it up, holding it spread out above her head. "I didn't think… But…" She slowly shook her head in disappointment. Another attendant brought a large plastic bag and held it open as she neatly folded it and placed it into the bag, sealing it.

"It's a shame…"

"I know…" Mariana lowered her chin shaking her head, "it is my fault…"

Aiko sighed, "It is all right… It's not your blood… At least…"

"How…" She was holding a towel concealing her naked body as she walked towards the bath.

"Your hands are bruised but… Usually means you won…" Her eyes sparkled as she nodded her head, "there's nothing wrong with that…"

She stepped into the bath as the steam rose up to greet her, enveloping her body.

"Wow… This is nice…"

"Thank you… It is set to the last time… Hard to forget it…" She smirked, "and don't worry… It's very slow this time of day… There are four of us… Yell if anything happens but we will be around… And thank you for the drinks…"

"You're welcome…" She nodded as she reached up and tied her long hair on top of her head as she sank below the water, slowly rising up, running her hands across her soaked hair. She could hear it splashing and dripping as it fell from her hair. "I thought I should since… You are watching…"

Aiko nodded moving towards the juice bar as the other three were already there raising their glasses filled with the dark rich red liquid as a very large bottle sat on the bar. They laughed waving at her as she approached them and they each took a sip.

Mariana closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the warm air in her lungs. The water was hot but it was comfortable. Her white skin was slowly turning pink and her body aches from earlier melted away as the water ebbed against her body. She sat in silence listening to the water lapping against the edge and feeling it as it moved across her upper arms and breasts. when she heard a gentle splashing as someone entered the bath.

She opened her eyes as Aiko spoke.

"Eva…" Her tone was firm and her eyes were narrowed as she looked at the young woman, "what are you doing…"

Mariana watched as she smiled as her petite body slipped into the water, her green eyes staring at her with a hint of maliciousness.

"Nothing…" She slowly closed her eyes and sighed as she sank under the water then slowly rose up as the water spilled from her bright red hair. She smiled as her fangs appeared from behind her lips.

"Don't you…" Another attendant stood behind Mariana.

"I am doing nothing but enjoying my break…" She closed her eyes as a third appeared across from Aiko and forth behind Eva.

"Can't I stay…?" She softened her eyes looking over at Mariana. She started open her mouth, "no…" Aiko quickly answered her question, all of them keeping their eyes on Eva.

"Why…" She slowly drew the word across her lips, "does she not know how to speak… Is she a dummy…?"

"Do not Mariana…" Aiko quickly and firmly spoke as she stared at Eva. The fourth attendant stood behind Eva, shaking her head slowly wagged her finger and mouth the word "no".

"If you say yes… Mariana you are opening the door… Understand…" Aiko continued, "do not…"

Eva quickly glanced at Aiko. Then to Mariana with a smirk on her face, "why don't you let her answer… Maybe I will tell her what Aoi and I did… And maybe what we talked about afterwards…" She ran her tongue along her lips as she slowly nodded her head.

Mariana looking at the four attendants took a deep breath and released it, keeping her eyes on Eva, "it is okay… I guess…" She paused, "but you will not move from there…" the attendants nodded still watching Eva as a soft growl filling the air, mixed with tension.

"Fine… With me…" She waved it off without a care closing her eyes as if it didn't really matter to her.

Mariana glanced at the bar, their bottle was nearly empty, and she smiled. "You can stay until they finish another bottle… Then you leave…" She narrowed her eyes watching Eva and then glanced up to the attendants.

"Are you sure…" Aiko answered still glaring.

"Yes… I should be okay…" She continued, "it's my understanding misaki is still around." She could see the four attendants smile, Mariana remembering her lessons from Aisa and Mii.

"Very good…" Aiko nodded as a second attendant who arrived after her left, then the fourth behind Eva than the one behind Mariana.

"I mean it… Eva…" Aiko nodded, "she doesn't even have to yell… I will hear that water splash…" She nodded firmly narrowing her eyes then turned and left.

"So…" Mariana took a nervous breath as she stared at the young vampire sitting across the bath.

"Keep your eyes on them… Don't look away… Vampires are faster and stronger… The best you can hope for… Is a miracle…" Ronan's words echoed in her mind, "you just have to yell and they will come…" Aisa's words filled her with comfort. She looked across the room a full bottle sat with four glasses filled, four vampires watching. She could feel their growling resonating in the air.

"What did you want to talk about… Eva…" Mariana straightened her shoulders keeping her eyes on her.

"Not much…" She tilted her head, "that night was really wonderful…" She took a deep breath and released it looking at the ceiling as her eyes glistened, "so strong and powerful… When she took me and I made her come in my arms as she bit me…" She took a deep breath, running her fingers along her neck, "right here…" She pointed to her neck as she smiled, "and right here…" She moved her hand along her shoulders tapping the spot. She took a deep breath again and smiled as her fangs slipped over her lower lip, "I bet she hasn't bitten you like that…"

Mariana stared, her eyes were wide as she caught her breath, she didn't want to admit that Aoi had not bitten her. Eva stared and slowly laughed tossing her head back as she realized it, "I knew it…" She quickly sighed narrowing her eyes, "just a virgin playing vampire lover." She paused watching her arms glide across the surface of water as she leaned forward, "it ain't nothing, unless she shares blood…" She jerked her chin, her fangs slipped out over her lower lip as the corners of her mouth rose up towards her eyes.

"What is the matter… Scared of a little bite…"

Mariana slowly took a breath shaking her head as she looked at the light dancing underneath the water. She thought to herself Aoi had never asked or even just bitten her anywhere. They have been with each other numerous times, why then. She hesitated to speak as an empty feeling filled her chest taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, when Eva interrupted her thoughts.

"There is antivirus you know…" She twisted her body as her arms skimmed across the water giggling, "Maybe you are not so special…"

"I'm sorry…" Aiko stood behind her as her eyes flashed reaching out grabbing a handful of hair on the back of her head, "Bitch… I told you…" She pulled her back to the edge slamming her back against the wall of the tub, "you think I can't fucking tell when you move across the water…"

Mariana's eyes quickly opened looking across the bath; Eva was an arm's length away from the edge of the tub. She had been moving slowly as she moved her arms across the water. She hadn't noticed while she was thinking listening to her words.

"Aaaahhh... Dammit…" Eva's face twisted in pain and anger as she struggled, Aiko continued to slam her against the edge. "I will…" Eva growled.

"You will what…" Aiko grabbed her neck with her other hand, her nails digging into her flesh as droplets of blood flow from her nails.

"I will rip that throat out…" She snatched her hands away and slapped the top of Eva's head. She stood up, deeply sighed and narrowed her eyes looking at Mariana.

"Mariana… Do not get lost in her words… Vampires will lull your senses…" She glared at Mariana like a Stern Catholic school teacher then glanced at Eva, "I will tear you apart next time"

"What a bitch…" Eva hissed rubbing her neck as she watched Aiko walked towards the bar. She then turned her attention back to Mariana.

"I'm sorry did I stress you out…" She extended her arms along the edge of the tub, her head lying back with her eyes closed, looking relaxed. Mariana nervously ran her tongue along her lips trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, then took a deep breath, and slowly released it.

she sat for a moment looking across the tub. She was shaking her head and took a deep breath as She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "that's okay…" She nodded, "I understand… Being human I couldn't be with her that night… But you are able to… And I thank you…" She released a short breath and pause, "for doing an okay job…" She slowly smiled, watching Eva raised her head up from the floor glaring at Mariana, "those are Aoi's word not mine...Okay is how she described it…" She continued, "But do you know afterwards… The next morning, she was there by my side… To be with me to see Ronan and my daughter and then to go to my mother's house then I took her and made love to her and we both came in each other's arms, "the corners of her mouth slowly rose towards her eyes as her lips parted, "I will understand if she gets into a fight… A tool like you is necessary but when the sun rises and sets she is by my side and I am by her side… Because I love her and you can't take that away…" As her lips parted showing her perfect teeth, "should we compare bodies now…" She slowly lifted herself up from the water like a goddess. She reached up untying Her long brown hair fell behind her back to her waist as the water flow down capturing every curve as Mariana chuckled, glaring at her with bright blue eyes, "you are built like a little girl… I am a woman… I have large breasts a thin waist and a tight ass and longlegs that Aoi likes to crawl up… So… What about that…" She jerked her chin as she slowly sank into the water.

"If Aoi wants you… Then she would've taken you… But she didn't… You can bite her once but I can have her any time…"

Eva growled and her eyes glared at her, radiating hate and Mariana could feel it.

"Don't get so cocky… Bitch…" She twisted her lips as she narrowed her eyes as she sank below the water.

The bath erupted like a geyser sounding like thunder hitting the ceiling, temporarily blinding Mariana's vision, and fell to the floor like a heavy rain. Eva was standing a few feet in front of Aiko, who was standing in front of Mariana, pushing her against the edge of the tub, another attendant behind her, the other two behind Eva. The quickness of the attack and their reaction was less than her heartbeat. She stared with a scared expression of shock on her face as her heart raced in her chest. Aiko moved to the side, looking at Mariana and asked, "Are you okay…"

"Yyyess..." She stared at Eva standing still in the water, trembling, her eyes wide as the tears fell across her cheeks.

"Hello Eva…" Misaki smiled as her head appeared from behind Eva's head, "hello Mariana…"

She could see a subdued anger in Misaki's eyes as she spoke her fangs never out of sight. It was then she noticed Eva, she seemed a little taller as she looked into her terrified eyes. She looked down her body to her small breasts and then to her waist, "what the…" Mariana felt sick and wanted to throw up as her stomach turned inside her body.

Misaki's blood soaked hand had ripped through her back and was sticking out of her belly. She jerked and it tore through her skin to her chest, her fingers were like a raptors claw as she dug into her sternum above her heart.

"I'm sorry…" Eva begged with a trembling voice, "Please…" Her tears fell from her eyes, "don't… I'm sorry…" Her lips were trembling, the same lips that twisted and spat out the angry words directed at Mariana. The four attendants stood unable to intervene. Misaki is her master, could and would kill her if she desired.

"Eva…"

"Yes… Mistress…" She trembled, shaking as her teeth bit into her lips and the blood fell to her chin to the water below. The bath slowly turning red as it mixed with the blood.

"What are you doing…?" Misaki leaned her head on Eva shoulder, "were you going to…" She slowly ran her nose, sniffing, across her skin. Her green eyes were blazing red.

Mariana stared her eyes becoming moist as she feared the worst, that misaki was about the kill Eva in front of her right now.

"Misaki…" Mariana whispered as she slowly raised her hand out. They were so close she could feel the fear in one and the anger in another. She watched as Misaki's finger slowly dug into the bone.

"Please…" Eva's voice trembled as her body shook.

Mariana's arm reached out, her fingers extended nearly touching Misaki's blood covered hand as it dripped into the water.

"No…" Aiko whispered as she shook her head and gently placed her hand on Mariana's arm, "she is her master…" They stood and watched not interfering.

"It is my fault…" She sighed, worrying it had gone too far that she had taken it too far, "I pushed it was me… I made her angry…"

Misaki slowly shook her head, glancing over at Mariana, "tell her Eva…" She sniffed her hair as she held her like a broken doll.

"I…" Her face grimaced in pain as misaki squeezed her fingers in her chest, "she is my master… I shouldn't have…"

"Go on…" Misaki spoke softly as she wrapped her arm around Eva's belly just below the original wound, her white beautiful skin disappearing turning Crimson.

"I left the edge of the tub… I was going to…" She shuddered as if she caught a chill, "kill you… I'm sorry… I won't do it again…"

"That's right…" Misaki nodded as she kissed Eva's neck, "and why…" She pushed deeper into her chest.

"You are going to kill me…" She sobbed as her lips trembled, the tears falling down her cheeks

"Please…" A tear ran down Mariana's cheek, her fingers hovering near Misaki's hand, "please…" She slipped her fingers between Misaki's wet sticky fingers and grasp them tightly, "don't… I went to far…"

Misaki wore a wicked smile on her face as she opened her mouth, her fangs slowly sank into Eva's throat, "are you bargaining…" She spoke with her fangs deep in her throat.

"What will it…?"

"No…" Aiko tightened her grip on Mariana's arm, "you do not bargain… Mariana…"

Misaki glared at Aiko as she glared back at her, "you know she's a newbie and we are responsible for her…"

"Do not…" She shook her head, "misaki you know she is Aoi's … Do not play that card…" Aiko release Mariana's arm and glared, "we four have sworn to protect her…even from you, if you dare…" She leaned her chin forward as she growled, the other three nodding their heads.

"Do you think that you four could take me…?" She glanced at all of them with her fangs still in Eva's throat.

"If you had not interfered… This was easily resolvable… You are doing this for fun… To intimidate… Her into bargaining… Otherwise you wouldn't take this long to kill her…" She pointed to Eva, "Would you like Aoi to find out… Could you take her…?" She tilted her head with a sarcastic smile on her face, "or ryou or Haruko or Miyu maybe even Ronan… What about Ai even kiku or Sayomi…" She laughed running her hand on her hips, "she is linked to each one… Therefore, you are essentially threatening all of them… You know the bonds…"

She slipped her fangs out of Eva's throat and smiled mischievously, "I can kill you all…"

"Go-ahead…" Aiko nodded, "be sure and kill her first," she pointed to Mariana, "because you wouldn't last a day…" She narrowed her eyes, "misaki…" She opened her mouth letting her fangs come into the light as her eyes glowed with hate.

"Promise me…" Mariana whispered repeatedly, "promise me… You won't kill her… Please…"

They all waited in an uneasy silence waiting for Misaki's answer. Mariana her fingers still intertwined with Misaki's hand watching her begging with her eyes.

Misaki's shoulders slumped as she sighed, "fine… Fine… I promise…" She twisted her lips, shaking her head, "it's over…" She slipped her hand out of Mariana's grasp. She pulled her fingers out as Eva raised her chin with her mouth open grimacing in pain as Misaki's hand slipped through her body.

"Come…" She reached out grabbing Eva's arm as she left the bath, taking Eva, a trail of blood falling behind them.

The attendants behind Mariana quickly lifted her out of the water before the water turned completely crimson.

"Just in case…" She nodded with a smile, "if it gets inside you we don't know…" She looked down at the water as it slowly turned blood red.

"It's over…" Aiko chuckled, "you want to take a bath in a different tub; we will need to clean this one…" They nodded their heads looking at each other as if nothing had happened.

"No…" She answered looking around the room a little uneasy.

"The room is ready…" A man yelled from behind the juice bar.

"Great…" The attendant chuckled, "we will dry you off… Clean the tub and drink a little until the crowd comes in…" They laughed as Mariana wrap herself in a thick bathrobe. Aiko escorted her to the elevator down to her apartment.

"Um…"

"It's nothing… usually it can get a little more violent… But…" She paused, "misaki can be pushy so watch yourself but overall she's very loyal…" The elevator opened and Mariana stepped out, "enjoy…" Aiko waved as the door slowly closed.

She took a deep breath as she walked around the apartment. The floor shined reflecting the light, the room smelled of wildflowers and burning wood. The fireplace was lit and a bottle of wine was chilling in the decanter. A small glass was sitting on the table filled halfway. She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, listening to the crackle and pops as she reached across the table taking the glass of wine in her hand and leaned back lifting it to her lips thinking about today's events, taking a slow drink.


	35. Chapter 35

The fires remains were glowing a rich orange in a bed of white ash. The heat rising up the chimney as embers rose like fireflies and faded. The bottle sat three quarters full as she twirled the liquid around the glass, mesmerized. She glanced up taking a quick breath awoke from a daydream. She thought the fire had popped so she listened there it was again. Someone was lightly knocking at the door. She rose from the couch and walked to the door that led to the stairs, shaking her head wondering who it was.

"Just a minute…" She spoke, reaching over to the couch and grabbing her new yukata, wrapping it around her body as she walked towards the door. She quickly tied the obi over and under, then stood by the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello…" She tilted her head and smiled without a worry in the world.

"Misaki…!" She stood straight surprised. She was wearing a purple colored yukata that complimented her bright green eyes and her reddish Brown hair with a playful look in her eyes. The same face so warm and kind the same face that just a few hours ago filled her with fear.

Mariana slowly opened the door looking worried as she held the door open and sighed.

"Hello… Misaki…" She bowed gathering her wits about her, "thank you for the gift…"

"It looks…" Misaki smiled as her eyes ran across her body and nodded, "very good…"

Mariana reached out and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, nuzzling her cheeks and then kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and smirked as she listened to misaki sniffing her hair. She step back, sliding her hands down her arms until she grasp her hands.

"Is…"

"She is fine…" She nodded as Mariana face relaxed and she smiled as she led her into the room.

"Good…" She felt the weight lift off her shoulders and then took a deep breath.

"She is in a lot of pain…"

"Was that a test…?" Mariana stopped at the kitchen counter as she opened a cabinet door, taking a glass from the cabinet, then placing it under the blood dispenser, filling it. She turned with a sly smile on her face and handed it to misaki.

"Have you eaten…?"

"A snack…" She tilted her head as she slipped her tongue along her soft lips.

"Well I have plenty…"

"Really…" She lifted the glass to her lips, taking a long drink , her eyes gazing at Mariana.

She shook her head, laughing inside, and pointed to the blood dispenser, "there…"

Misaki playfully pouted as she licked her lips clean, "it was not a test but an opportunity…" She referred to her earlier question. Mariana stared at her not understanding what she had spoken but then quickly nodded as she guided her across the bamboo floor and set on the couch as the fire waned.

"An opportunity…" Mariana questioned as she looked at her with concern in her eyes. She took a deep breath slowly releasing it and then took another drink of wine, "would you really…"

"Yes…" She quickly answered. Mariana slowly leaned back against the couch shaking her head, "but…"

"No buts…" Misaki shifted her body getting comfortable holding the glass in her hand as it sat on her lap. "I…" She raised her other hand placed against her chest, "am a vampire… We are opportunistic… You" she pointed, "are a human and attractive…" The corners of Mariana's lips curled as her cheeks blushed.

"So… If the opportunity arises for a bargain… No vampire will resist the urge… And it won't be for a casual backrub… Understand…" She continued as she lifted the glass up to her lips slowly taking a drink, "it could be for sex… This would lead to biting… Especially with antivirus… They could enjoy you for years… Until you're old and unattractive…"

"Are Aiko and the others…"

"They are no threat to me… They are alphas… And I know they promised the old woman to protect you and you bought them blood…" She chuckled, "hell… You might as well let them nibble on you… Now every time you bathe you will need to buy them a bottle… Very generous…" She laughed as she crossed her legs and adjusted her yukata.

"So… You are not here to finish what happened upstairs…"

"Why are you willing…?" She narrowed her eyes, the right corner of her lips curled.

"No…" Mariana bit down on her lower lip trying not to smile as she took a deep breath, "I really like that color on you…" She stood up trying to change the conversation as she took Misaki's glass from her hand to fill it up again.

She walked across the bamboo floor to the blood dispenser in the kitchen. She set the glass underneath the dispenser and pulled the lever.

"What the…" Her eyes went wide watching the blood roll around the edge of the glass, "misaki…"

"So can I help you carry it…" She quickly moved from the couch, pressing her body against Mariana's back and pushed her arms around and slipped her hands between the edges of her yukata, cupping her breasts. She raised her chin and placed against her shoulder. Misaki was shorter than Mariana by nearly a foot. She rubbed her cheeks against her back, with a gentle smile on her face.

"What are you…?" She quickly spoke trying not to spill the glass of blood. Her obi starting to slip open and she worried about the blood spilling on her body. She put the glass down able to regain some control over the "attack". Misaki's hands slid down the edges of her yukata and it open wide the only thing holding it close was the obi, loosely tied and slipping.

"Dammit…" She tried to growl almost laughing as she remembered Ronan and Aoi shaking her head.

"Misaki…"

"Want me in front now…" She chuckled, "okay…"

"Crap…" She yelled as misaki was now pressing against her breast and stomach. She growled softly as she sniffed her skin.

"So nice…" She grinned with her eyes narrowed as she looked up into Mariana's eyes.

"Misaki… Don't… I'm with Aoi..."

"She is not here right now…" She chuckled as her yukata fell to the floor, "put your arms around me… Mariana… I want to hear it… The sigh of defeat…" The words echoed in her memory as Aoi spoke those very words to Ronan as she caressed his skin with her fangs. She quickly caught her breath, looking down as Misaki's fangs cut her skin and the blood lets rose only to be taken by her tongue. She listened to her taking deeper and deeper breaths as her skin glistened and shined. Mariana ran her hands across her back, rubbing between her shoulders hoping she could calm her down. Her skin was becoming hot and moist and she remembered Ronan's words.

"So nice…" Misaki moved her shoulders back and forth as she nudged her face between Mariana's breasts. Her skin growing warmer as beads of sweat clung to her skin.

Mariana's heart beat faster and faster and her breathing became nervous, "you sound like prey…" She whispered as she opened her mouth pressing her fangs against her breasts slowly closing them. Her skin rose up to greet her lips and then her tongue.

She felt both nervous and excited but also conflicted. She wanted Aoi and here she was barely clothed holding misaki who was naked as she ran her fangs and tongue across her flesh as she gently stroked her back. She couldn't think of a way out. She listened to her words, vampires are opportunistic, and she wondered if she testing her or what she…

Mariana took a deep breath and slowly released it blowing it towards Misaki's face. She stopped lifting her chin up, her fangs wet sniffing her breath taking it into her. Her eyes were glassy and slightly narrowed and her skin warm and perspiring. "She is excited…" Mariana whispered to herself.

"Misaki…" Mariana tightened her embrace as she lowered her head slowly blowing across her face.

"Huh…" She looked lazily up at her, her mouth open and her fangs piercing the air as her soft moist lips slowly opened wider in a smile.

"Kiss me…"

"Okay…" She whispered as her lips slowly closed, raising her heels up as she stood on her toes. She pressed her lips against hers and she excitedly breathed as she raised her arms, her hand curled around Mariana's neck lifting herself up as she wrapped her legs around her hips. She could feel Misaki's tongue slip into her mouth, her body tingling in excitement as Mariana pressed harder then bit down on her tongue.

Misaki giggled, "Bad girl…" Mariana slowly brought it back into her mouth.

"One more…" She whimpered like a child begging for candy that had been taken away.

"Okay…" Mariana smiled, pressing her lips against Misaki's mouth and glided her mouth along her chin to her neck. Misaki moaned as she did the same. Then Mariana licked her neck where it joined her shoulder, she smiled as her lips slowly parted.

"Gotcha…" She bit down hard as Misaki's body tensed and then released a deep sigh,"

"What the hell…" She turned her head slightly her teeth still pressing against her skin. "Nothing..."Misaki chuckled with glassy eyes, "are you trying to bite…" She looked at Mariana from the corner of her eye, with a very happy smile on her face. "It has to be harder than that…" She chuckled as she ran her nose across Mariana skin, "let me show you how…"

she stared as misaki raised her head lowering her jaw, her fangs looking like daggers in the air. Mariana's eyes went wide as she watched misaki lower her head, ready to impel her fangs into her skin.

"No…" She spoke still biting and growling as she drove her teeth deeper into Misaki's neck. She bit down with all her might, her jaws hurting then she felt a soft pop in her head then it happened. Misaki laughed and then her head fell backwards as her mouth hung open as she screamed "Mariana!" Her body twitched like a frog being electrocuted, "how could you ..."

She tried to clench her fist as she swatted at Mariana like a drunk. Her body twitched, flailing, and convulsed as the look of pleasure on her face. Then just as suddenly she clung tightly to her body. She bent down on Mariana's shoulder with her lips giggling and cursing then sighed deeply and relaxed laying the side of her head on her shoulder.

"I hate you…" She whispered.

Mariana turned, her jaws screaming in pain, still biting as she carried misaki, like a ragdoll, to the bedroom.

"Stand up… Misaki…" She spoke softly as she held her as she stood pulling down the sheets, "come on…"

Misaki softly groaned as she stood looking like a sleepy child too tired to care or stand, she leaned against Mariana, her body warm and wet, sniffing the air around them.

"Are you going to lay with me…?" She spoke with a tired weak voice as she sat on the bed. Mariana reached under her knees lifted her legs and covered her with the blankets. She looked where she had bitten her as she ran her fingers across the marks.

"It's fine…" Misaki whispered with a weak smile as she gently stroked Mariana's hand.

"I don't want to sleep alone…" She slowly opened her eyes looking softly at Mariana and then closed them.

"I will be right next to you…" She whispered in her ear as she kissed Misaki's warm lips. She stood up and stretched, shaking her head with a smile of confidence on her face. It may have taken a couple of tries but she had gotten it right.

"Now… I know how Ronan feels…" She mumbled to herself as she hung her yukata across the chair. She then went into the living room picking up Misaki's yukata.

"Nice coloring… Purple and pink with white cranes…" She nodded walking back to the bedroom, placing it next to hers on the chair. She sat on the bed, looking at misaki, looking like an Angel as she slept. "Yeah right…" She chuckled as she lifted the covers and slid underneath them , wrapped her arms around and pulls misaki against her body. She sees a smile on her face as she softly took a breath.


	36. Chapter 36

Mariana was sleeping soundly, the day's events had drained her both physically and mentally. She was lying next to the very person who had caused her latest annoyance. Misaki was lying in the fetal position as she lay next to Mariana with a satisfied smile on her face.

Inside the dark of sleep, she heard the sound of a bell going off every few seconds. She sighed taking a deep breath as she raised her head up off the pillows.

"What the…" She spoke with a groggy voice, twisting her head. She smacked her lips then yawned as she heard the bell rang again and again.

She sat up as the blanket fell to her waist, sitting naked next to misaki she took a deep breath shaking her head as she looked at misaki sleeping soundly and then towards the bedroom door.

"Great… Who is it now…" She dragged herself across the bed to the opposite side as misaki stirred then rolled over to Mariana's spot sniffing as she slept. She stopped by the chair and struggled to put on her yukata that had been given to her by misaki earlier that day. She dragged her feet across the bamboo floor as she left the bedroom, hearing the bell again. She raised her hand up slowly opening her tired eyes as she brushed the length of hair from out of her face. She thought to herself, her mind barely awake, I have a doorbell… Who is it…? Please don't be eva; her thoughts were jumbled struggling to arrange themselves as she focused her eyes as she neared the door. The Bell rang again.

"Just a moment…" She stopped, pulling the yukata tight and tied the obi over, under over, under remembering the last time she did at one time, and it failed to stay close,

exposing her naked body as misaki "attacked"

She inhaled as her chest expanded taking a deep breath, reaching for the door.

"Who is it…?" She spoke turning the knob, "if your trouble… I have a vampire in here that will eat you…" She chuckled slightly slowly shaking her head.

She opened the door, staring at the person as her lips curled into a smile.

"I look like… I just had a role in the hay…" She paused, "if you say I do… Then…" Her eyes narrowed and her smile straightened, "where the hell have you been…"

Aoi smiled as she tilted her head with a wondering look on her face, dressed in a solid black yukata with matching obi.

"So… Am I interrupting…?" She slowly sighed as her lower lip moved towards her chin, exposing her long white fangs as she sniffed the air.

"Don't you even…" Mariana quickly raised her arm and pointed. She moved to embrace her, "do you know what kind of day I've had…"

She pulled her tight, hugging her as she nuzzled her cheeks and then kissed her lips, slowly. She smiled as they kissed as she chuckled, "I've missed you…" She whispered and shook her head, "do you know who's in my bed…" She sighed leaning her head back with a look of I've missed you on her face but this is your fault.

Aoi creased her eyes and still smiled, "I can guess…"

They closed the door walking across the bamboo floor, "would you like something to drink…" Mariana was adjusting her yukata that hung in disarray. She opened a cabinet door taking a glass out.

"Yes please…" She slowly leaned her body against Mariana's back sniffed once, kissing her neck. Mariana slightly smiled, watching the glass filled with the dark red liquid. She raised her hand up, reaching over her shoulder gently stroking her cheek. She felt the warmth of her cheek as she smiled. She handed her the glass as she raised her chin to drink Mariana lowered her head tilting it and kissed Aoi's neck as she drank.

"Shall we go see her…?" Mariana spoke then raised her head up with a soft smile on her face. Aoi nodded as she grasped her hand following her to the bedroom.

"There's the pain in the ass…" She turned looking at her as they entered the bedroom.

Misaki was still sleeping; a soft expression glowed on her face. Aoi could only smile shaking her head as she walked over and leaned down, running her hand over the bite mark.

"Pretty deep…" She nodded as she shifted slightly as she slept.

"It took two tries…" Mariana sat down on the edge of the bed by Misaki's feet. She reached out rubbing the blanket that covered her legs. "The first time… She laughed, telling me you had to bite hard and that she would show me how." She paused looking at Aoi with a worried expression, thinking she might get mad. After what she had witnessed with misaki and Eve, "I panicked then I bit down really, really hard… I heard and felt a pop in my head then, bam, just like you…" She wore a proud expression on her face looking for her approval .Aoi nodded looking at misaki and glanced at Mariana from the corner of her eye.

"Aoi please don't do…"

"I'm not…" She acted as if it were normal as she smiled sitting next to Misaki's head, she reached out and stroked her reddish Brown hair as she gazed at her like a mother.

"Excuse me… I would hope you would at least… You…"

"It cannot be helped… You saw me with Ronan… It's something that changes when you rub our backs…"

"Aoi …" She leaned towards her with a worried expression on her face, "I am not like that… I don't go from one to another… I only want you… I just…" She was sounding frustrated and her eyes were becoming wet with tears and concerned, "I'm not like that…" Her voice slowly faded as she dropped her chin.

"In all my time with Ronan… I have never bitten him or had sex with him…" She raised her eyes from misaki looking at Mariana as she leaned against the headboard. "She will not be like this every time… Just occasionally… So you just need to wait for the right moment and…" She tapped her teeth together making a clicking sound. The sound slowly waking misaki, her eyes blinked as she inhaled a deep breath and stretched her arms above her head, caressing Aoi's cheeks as she slowly smiled.

"Hello sunshine…" She winked at Mariana, "that was nice and restful…"

She slowly raised and the blanket fell to her waist, looking at her breast, she looked up at Mariana.

"What… You didn't molest me while I slept…" Running her fingers around her small breasts, "I scraped yours…" She sighed, looking over shoulder at Aoi, "and you…" She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Yes…" Aoi tilted her head.

"How long have you two played with each other…" She twisted her lips as she blinked rapidly at Aoi, "and you haven't bitten her… Why…"

"…" Mariana looked at them waiting for the answer, "how come…" She whispered.

Misaki's left side of her lips curled as she turned slightly looking at Mariana hearing her response.

"Yes… How come…" The word slowly past her lips imitating the hissing sound of a snake.

Aoi took a deep breath, with none of your business look in her eyes.

"Go on…" Misaki spoke, unafraid, with a seductive voice.

"I wanted to be sure…" She paused, looking past misaki to Mariana.

"Yes…"

"We had protection…" She nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Huh...Aoi..." Mariana leaned back in surprise, "but we don't need protection… Were both females… Don't tell me…" She smiled and started to laugh. Misaki laughed covering her mouth with her hands as she tried not to cry. Aoi bit her lips, blood trickling to her chin, as she tried not to laugh her eyes were shining as they watched Mariana.

Misaki slapped Aoi's thigh, shaking her head, "tell her Aoi..." She continued to laugh as her cheeks began to hurt.

"Not that kind of protection…" She tried not to laugh,

"Huh..." Mariana's chin dropped as she covered her mouth.

"To make sure you are not immune to antivirus… So you would not become a vampire…"

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry… I'm so embarrassed…" She shook her head, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes teared from laughter.

"So you could have time with your daughter and the girls…"

Mariana took a deep breath, held it with a smile on her face, and then exhaled. She sat silent for a moment looking at the blanket nothing else then she spoke not looking at Aoi, her hands beginning to tremble, "am i…"

"You are fine…"

She sighed and smiled listening to her voice saying she was fine. She felt light as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt happy as her hands no longer trembled as she looked up at Aoi, "so…" She narrowed her eyes in seduction and whispered, "Misaki… You need to leave the room…" She slowly nodded, "I need to claim someone…"

Misaki closed her eyes shaking her head, "I'll go watch TV with the volume up…" She through the blanket up and slipped onto the floor. She wrapped her naked body with her purple yukata, sighed, and giggled.

"Take your time…" She walked backwards towards the door smiling her fangs exposed as she waved then turned closing the door behind as she left.

"So…" Mariana wore slight smile that curled on the corners of her lips, stood up and walked over sitting next to her on the bed. "How does this work…" She tilted her head, "I don't want to be snatched like Amie… Please…" She looked at Aoi with upturned eyes, begging for something more romantic, she smiled.

Aoi nodded her head as her lips parted, her fangs peeking out as Mariana reached up cupping her cheeks, leaned in, and kissed her, pressing hard against her soft lips.

"Don't worry… I can make it beautiful…" She wrapped her arms around Mariana gently pulling her into her embrace.

How long it took, Mariana could not tell. She was lost in the moment feeling Aoi's soft skin slowly becoming warmer as the sensation from their wondering hands explored their bodies. A chill ran through her body as Aoi's growl resonated against her body. Mariana could feel the moment building as Aoi's pushed her hand deep between her thighs, her fingers filling her body. She moved with a gentle thrust, she tried to speak only to moan as she smiled. She turned her head exposing her neck as Aoi's lips glided across her shoulder. Her breath becoming rapid as her hands move across Aoi's back as she lay on top of her, their bodies becoming warmer with each touch as perspiration clung to their skin.

"Aoi..." She managed to force the word from between her lips.

"I think…" She gasped then, "now…" Her arms tightened like a trap as her body ruptured with pleasure as she clung to Aoi.

She was listening to Mariana's breathing and heartbeat. She could sense it coming, she smiled as her lips slowly parted and she raised her head her fangs exposed like daggers held high for a moment then plunged into her flesh.

A sharp heavy pinch and Mariana's body tensed a slight pain then it was gone. Mariana smiled with content. She could feel as Aoi sucked in her blood down her throat, her arms gently squeezing in time as she filled her mouth.

"Aoi..." She softly breathed as she grew tired with each squeeze. "Aoi..." She slowly opened her eyes glancing from the corner. She could see her throat moving up and down as her lips curled into a smile.

"Gotcha…" Mariana chuckled as she raised her head slightly using the little strength she had left pulling Aoi closer, opening her mouth then bit down hard on her shoulder, squeezing her jaws with all her remaining strength, "I love you…" The words filled her throat as she closed her eyes, the taste of iron on her tongue slipping into darkness.

Misaki had gone out and had come back a little while later, giving them some privacy. She felt lightheaded as she giggled, "like two virgins on prom looking for the manual…" She spoke, shaking her head. She had known Aoi since forever. She thought to herself as she glided across the sparkling bamboo floor reflecting the evening sun. She stopped at the bedroom door and lightly tapped with her fingers curled, it seemed out of place, and she was a vampire after all and could easily hear them in the bedroom. However, it was silent, almost uncomfortably quiet.

"Aoi..." She whispered as she peaked then stepped inside the bedroom. The room was silent and still, as if nothing were alive as she looked at the bed as she stood by the door. She slowly moved then stopped and stared at Aoi. She could see the concern and worry in her eyes as she held Mariana. She was sitting up against the headboard, her arms wrapped around holding her, her back against her chest. She had her hand across her breasts and the other was stroking her long brown hair, Mariana's face look peaceful almost as if she were dead, her head cocked to the side, her neck exposed the two large fang marks as small lower fangs, the signature of a dragon's bite, the blood slowly trickling from the wounds. She was leaning her chin on Mariana's shoulder whispering her name repeatedly, her eyes staring blankly past the foot of the bed. Her lips stained Crimson as the blood drip from her chin, settling on her breast as her chest slowly rising and falling.

Misaki sighed and closed her eyes, "Aoi... Did you overdo it…?" She shook her head as she walked over to the bed and sat next to them. She could hear Mariana shallow breathing and her heartbeat was very slow.

"She sounds alive…" Misaki released a sigh of relief as she reached over and rubbed Aoi's leg. She didn't respond sitting still, saying Mariana's name, and slowly rhythmically breathing with her eyes looking like a blank expression almost as if she were hypnotized.

She leaned closer and cupped Aoi's cheek, "Aoi..." I brought some blood in case… You got excited… She might need some…" She nodded, the only thing that moved her lips, mouthing her name. She brought up the blood bags, hooked up the line and the catheter, and tied it to the headboard on the opposite side.

Aoi's eyes moved slightly, not her head or neck her body just her eyes followed Misaki's every movement.

"I didn't know…" She whispered as misaki turned her head hearing her voice.

"What didn't you know…?" She leaned close to her face, staring into her eyes. She sniffed her as Aoi sniffed the air between them and holding her tight.

"I didn't…"

"Let me clean you up…" She leaned closer, running her tongue along her lips and chin. She creased her eye and sniffed her mouth and breath.

"What the…" She leaned back looking at the wounds on Mariana's neck and then to Aoi.

"You need to seal the wound…"

She nodded still staring blankly into nothing. She stopped, stroking Mariana's hair and brought her hand to her mouth licking her finger and running the wet finger across the wounds; they sizzled like peroxide on infection and then slowly faded. Only a vampire would recognize that she had been bitten. Misaki licked her fingers wiping the trails of blood off her neck, brought her Crimson color tips to her nose, and took a deep breath. She stared at her two fingers covered in blood shaking her head and then looked at Aoi. She opened her mouth, slipping her fingers between her fangs along her tongue as it hung over her lower lip. She slipped her tongue inside her mouth, running along the roof of her mouth.

"It can't be…"

Aoi's face slowly showed some signs of life as Mariana sighed in her sleep and moved her head smacking her lips.

"I am going to taste her…" Misaki told her, somewhat asking as she shook her head. She didn't answer just nodded as she tilted her head, gazing at Mariana.

She took a deep breath as she reached out taking Mariana's arm lifting it up into the air. She lowered her head and her chin dropped as her fangs exposed to the air, slowly sunk into her wrist. Mariana's face twisted as she groaned and then went silent. Misaki's lips created a seal as the air tried to force its way between her lips and Mariana's skin. Her throat moving up and down as she swallowed then her lips smacked as she broke the seal. She sighed as a smile curled on her lips, running her tongue along her wrist, sealing the wound.

"Wow..." She caught her breath as her eyes went wide as saucers, "you have got to be kidding me…" She chuckled as her lips finished her smile, and raised her head sitting up, almost laughing.

"You didn't know…"

Aoi shook her head finally returning to normal. She smiled as she rubbed her nose through Mariana's hair as her eyes shined like polished cold.

"You scraped her and you couldn't tell…" She looked at misaki.

"I know…" She nodded, "are you going to…"

"No… I promised…not yet"

"Our secret…"

Aoi nodded her head as her eyes were glowing as she smiled her fangs outside her lower lips.

"She will need to start training…" Misaki chuckled shaking her head.

She was sleeping a deep sleep, the darkness was comforting as she slowly peaked out her eyes and yawned, then stretched her back. She sighed as she ran her hand across Aoi's arm and raised her chin to see her leaning on her shoulder. She looked up into her dark eyes, smiled ever so slightly, and sniffed her scent as she ran her nose across her cheek.

"Good morning…"

Aoi just nodded.

"Good morning…" Misaki leaned forward cocking her head as Mariana shoulders dropped, "damn… You're still here…"

"Yes…" She smiled, her fangs growing larger as her lips parted, "I am…"

Mariana creased her eyes and slowly reached over and cupped Misaki's cheek, running her thumb along the corner of her lips.

"Why are your lips red… Misaki…"

She wore a smirk on her face as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, running along the corners, "oops…" She chuckled slightly. Mariana narrowed her eyes, tightened her jaws, and growled, "Did you…" She shifted her weight as she rose up, still leaning against Aoi.

"No…" She wore a mischievous smile on her face as she nodded her head yes. Mariana reached up running her fingers along her neck gently pressing. She felt the pinch of pain as she pressed the left side of her neck, then felt the right side.

"Nothing…" She looked back at misaki, who was pointing to her left wrist.

Her face twisted in pain as she flexed her wrist, "ouch... Why…" She moved her hand over to her rub it was then she noticed the IV in her arm.

"Why is this…?"

Misaki looked past Mariana and pointed to Aoi.

"I took a little too much…"

Mariana turned her head a little looking into her eyes and then smiled, "that's okay…"

"But you…" She turned back glaring at misaki.

"I needed to see something… Like how much you needed…" She pointed to the other blood bags sitting on the table next to the bed.

"Anyway…" Misaki spoke, "how do you feel…"

"Except for the wrist…" There was a hint of anger in her voice, "and this headache… I'm fine… Why"

She tilted her head as she brought her hands up, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Nothing else…" Aoi whispered, the corners of Mariana's lips curled as she listened to her sniffing her hair. She didn't answer, just shook her head. She could see the look of concern on Misaki's face as she glanced at Aoi

"Are you shooting blanks…?" She spoke half-jokingly half- serious.

"Maybe… I should bite her… Again…" She raised her hands to her chin, rubbing it in thought then "smack!"

"No…!" Mariana narrowed her eyes as the tips of her fingers connected with Misaki's forehead. She had moved back slightly as she closed her eyes, giggling.

"I mean it…" She clenched her hand in a fist pointing her finger just inches from her face, "promise…" She waited for her answer, "misaki…"

Aoi sat silently holding Mariana as she kissed her lower neck and shoulders. She was nibbling Mariana skin and running her tongue along the wounds.

"Fine… Fine…" She sighed, looking at the blanket shaking her head, "for now… I'm still going to…" She looked up as Aoi reached up and slipped her long black hair behind her back then Misaki's eyes shined as she reached past Mariana gently rubbing the bite marks on Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi creased her eyes as she turned her head watching misaki leaned forward, running her fingers across the set of bite marks. She cocked her head, nodding, "she broke the skin…" Her finger following the ridges of the teeth marks.

"Well that explains a lot…" She took a deep breath as she sat back down. Mariana shifted her weight, bringing her arm up and gently press the wound.

"I'm sorry… Aoi..." She looked at her only moving her eyes, "did it hurt…" She licked her thumb rubbing the dried blood off the wound and then repeated the process.

"There all clean…" She paused, "did I hurt you…"

"No…" Aoi's eyes brightened as Mariana leaned closer and pressed her lips to her mouth, kissing her tightly.

"Good morning… Aoi..." She blushed softly as she spoke their lips barely touching. She sighed then spoke and her lips gently brushed across Aoi's skin as she gazed into her dark eyes. "I will need to get ready… Soon… I got things to do…" She cupped her cheeks, kissing her again, longer than the first.

She chuckled as she turned sit on the edge of the bed.

"Huh..." She looked at misaki, who was sitting next to her naked, eyes closed and her lips puckered.

"You look like a fish… Misaki…"

She smiled moving her lips kissing motion.

"Fine…" Mariana shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss her.

"Like hers…" Misaki pointed to Aoi. Mariana just sighed shaking her head, "fine… However, I don't know how to… Use my tongue"

"It shouldn't matter…" Misaki quickly nodded as her eyes glowed, she pointed to the table, "antivirus… So if you cut yourself…"

"What…" She stared over the table in surprise and then quickly turned to Aoi and laughed, "oh yeah…" She quickly reached out snatching Aoi's cheeks pulling her quickly to her mouth and kissed her and giggled as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth, moving it slowly around as the taste of iron flowed across her tongue. Her blood trickled past their sealed lips down their chins falling to their naked breasts and stomach. She was breathing heavy smiling as she released a kiss, "that was nice…" She chuckled, her lips were bright shining Crimson red as she stuck her tongue out and Aoi licked it sealing the wound.

"That… That's what I want…" Misaki quickly spoke, shaking her head as she reached out grasping her chin, turned Mariana's face towards her, and quickly pressed her lips against the blood soaked mouth. "Aoi help me…" Mariana giggled as her cheeks turned bright red, "I hate you… Misaki…" She whispered as her blood soaked lips pressed against Misaki's lips.


	37. Chapter 37

They arrived at the house to collect a few precious items. Aoi sat waiting on the couch as she listened to Mariana searching through the rooms. She sighed and smiled as she heard Kenta's footsteps as he walked down the sidewalk to the front porch. She tilted her head, listening as he took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. She chuckled to herself thinking about when they arrived,they had entered through the back door of the house. He stepped inside then turned around to close the door, locking it.

He turned and quickly stopped, staring at the beautiful woman with dark eyes and long black hair that was tied with a black ribbon into a ponytail.

Her lips curled into a smile as she creased her eyes slightly gazing at him.

"Hello…" She spoke with no concern at all.

"W who are you and…" He stopped as he heard Mariana call out as she left the bedroom carrying a box full of photographs.

"Found them…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she chuckled walking down the hallway.

She came down the hall, looking into the living room, seeing Aoi looking over her shoulder. She took a deep breath, knowing who it was. She could smell him even from where he stood and she could tell that his heart was beating a little faster. She shook her head with a smirk on her face, taking a deep breath and sniffed the air. She knew this wasn't normal, this was because she had shared her blood with two vampires, Aoi and Misaki. she had yet to take the antivirus.

"You know…Aoi… I think I really need to take it…" Her shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath.

"Hello Kenta…" She spoke without any real feeling as she placed the box on top of the other stack and smacked her hands together to shake off the dust.

"Okay…" Aoi nodded as she turned to look at Mariana. She raised her arm up in the air, and with her hand shooing away the dust.

"I really can smell and hear things right now…" She had a disgusted look on her face, "I just can imagine… What the coffee will be like or the cheesecake…"

"What are you doing…?" He narrowed his eyes as he interrupted their conversation and pointed to the table.

"Photos…Dvds and tapes of Mary and everyone else" She took a deep breath, looking around the room to see if she left anything, "that should be it…" She nodded her head running her tongue along her lower lip as she glanced at Aoi.

"Wait a minute…" He quickly raised his voice realizing he was being ignored, "what's…"

"Yes… Dear…" Mariana shot a glance towards Kenta as she slowly licked her lips.

"W where do you think you're going…" He jerked his chin as he put his hands on his waist, continuing to speak in a raised voice, "Jin called said you cause Sana to break up with him… Right…"

She shook her head, as she closed her eyes and sighed, "I did nothing… She decided herself… Did you know…?" She cocked her head, she looked at him almost pitying him, "her godmother is a vampire… That she had been bitten before…"

"So…" He shook his head and yelled taking a step towards them.

"You know how close she was with Mary… When she found out that she was alive… And that you and him had lied…"

"So… What I did was to protect…"

"Shut up Kenta…" Mariana took a deep breath and just looked at him almost embarrassed, "I really don't care… Anymore…"

"You…" He raised his arm, "you had no right…"

"Yes… I do…" She smiled as she released her breath, "if they would've married and had children… How safe would they have been…" She stopped for a moment, watching his expression as he stared at her, his face twisted in a what the hell do you mean look in his eyes, "from you… You threw your only daughter to a vampire… To save yourself…" She twisted her lips in thought as she shook her head, "pathetic…"

She could hear his heart beating faster, listen to the sound of his blood rushing as the veins on his neck bulged as if they would explode. He clenched his hand tight until his fingers turned red. Mariana stood next to Aoi, raised her hand up, and softly stroked her long black hair.

"You know… The more I see that anger… The more I'm... Not afraid…" She sighed, feeling the softness of her black hair in the palm of her hand, "you're like a kitten… Aoi…"

"Really…" She answered as her lips curled into a slight smile keeping her eye on Kenta as his face grew redder and redder with anger.

"Yes… So cute, cuddly and soft… But…" She chuckled slightly, "with fangs and claws…"

"Thank you…" She closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them. They glowed, like a brightly polished onyx as her lips curled and slowly parted and her long white fangs introduce themselves. Kenta's eyes went wide as his anger fled. He took a step back, becoming terrified.

"You're …" He stuttered as he tried to gather his thoughts his eyes darting around the room, nervously, looking for a way out as he started to panic.

"she's my lover…" Mariana nodded, "she's the one when I told you about…"

"Bb but…" His eyes darted to Mariana and then Aoi, radiating hate and fear as she growled and Mariana cocked her head smiling mischievously at him.

"Should I…" She stroked Aoi long black hair and sighed, "Throw you to her… Maybe let you run around the backyard and she could…" She paused, bringing her hand up, her index finger tapping her lips, "chase you… Like a little rabbit…" she raised a single eyebrow over her right eye.

Aoi puckered her lips, looking at Mariana with upturned eyes, "I'm not a dog… I could just eat him by the front door…"

"Nnnnnno. No... You…" He shook his head; his eyes squinting as if closing them would render himself invisible as he raised his arm, hands out, to protect himself.

"Please…" He stuttered as he begged, his body trembling as his breathing shuddered, he felt something heavy on his chest as though he was suffocating as his breathing stopped in fear.

Mariana watched him, feeling sorry for him, "never mind… You did give me Mary and Jin..." She slowly nodded her head as she thought about her answer, "I hope he will come around…" She chuckled, shaking her head as she bent over to pick up the boxes, "perhaps… Kenta…" She spoke, grunting slightly as she lifted the books up, "if I ever… maybe you'll be my first…" She chuckled slightly as Aoi turned her head with a very small smile on her face looking at Mariana from the corner of her eye, listening to her words, "maybe…" She slowly whispered as she listened to Mariana finished.

"This is all I need… Kenta…" She moved her head to leave, "I'm leaving you for good… Enjoy it honey…" As she walked to the door, "you know I got a little excited when you growled…" She sighed as Aoi turned, wrapping her small fingers around the doorknob, that he had locked earlier, it snapped as she forced it open.

"You are doing so good…" She smiled as she watched Mariana walk out into the porch.

"that growl sure sounded sexy though…" She leaned back still holding the books and kissed Aoi with her lips tight.

"See you… Kenta…" Mariana clicked her teeth together, "in about five or six years…" She closed her eyes raising her chin into the air as she laughed. Aoi looked back at Kenta, hearing him breathing nervously, heart beating faster and his body beginning to sweat.

"See you…" Aoi smirked as she tilted her head slowly closing the door. " in five or six.."


	38. Chapter 38

The sky was bright blue and the white clouds dotted the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the leaves, which were turning shades of earth, they rattled like paper being crumpled up.

"I love this time of year…" Eric let out a small sigh, "not too warm and not too cold…" He said, standing by the table, "good for long walks…" He paused looking around the table at each of them, "she is running late again…"

Aoi smiled shaking her head, "of course…" She looked over to her mother, ryou, who only smiled. Misaki chuckled, "not my fault…" She smirked.

"Aoi..." They heard Mariana's voice, "I want misaki protocols…" She playfully narrowed her eyes as she slowed down. They could tell she had been moving in a hurry, "so hard to find a parking space…" She spoke catching her breath as she fixed her hair as she entered the café.

"Hello Eric…" She nodded and leaned forward giving him a hug.

"Hello yourself…"

"Is that a new…" He step back to get a better look, "yukata…"

"Yes…" She quickly nodded as her cheeks blushed, "there's a store where I'm living until the house is built…"

"Very nice…"

"Thank you…"

"I had planned to wear different one but someone, misaki, hid it on me..."

"I like bright colors…" She nodded, "besides it looks good… You need show a little more cleavage…" She laughed.

"You don't need open it too much…" Eric nodded, "they are quite obvious…"

"Oh my…" Mariana raised her hand up covering her mouth as her cheeks blushed. Looking around the table as the others laughed.

"I am shocked…" She let out a quick breath shaking her head.

"I may be gay… But I notice things like that…" He chuckled, "so…. Four hot teas with lemon..."

"Yes please…" Three of them were quickly nodded.

Ryou raised her hand, "I would like a very strong coffee… Please…"

"Really…" Eric smiled as he nodded his head, "something with a kick…"

"Yes…" She looked up at him and smiled. he nodded his head and then turned walking towards the counter to place their orders.

Mariana took a deep breath, biting her lips as misaki stood up and tilted her head with a mischievous smile on her face. They embraced and Mariana nuzzled her cheeks and they kissed, "misaki…" She gently placed her head against her head, "yes…" She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Where is my yukata…?" She slowly slid her hand down her back and gently squeezed her butt then patted it as she waited for an answer.

"I can help you try to find it…" She raised a single eyebrow, slowly smiling, her fangs peeking out.

Mariana softly blew her breath across Misaki's face and she inhaled then kissed her again a little longer than the first time. She pulled back slightly and smiled "I would use my tongue but I'm not that skilled yet…" Misaki's cheeks turned red and her eyes softened, "oh…" She whispered, "That was quite good…"

She moved around the table, slowly drawing her hand across Misaki's waist. Mariana remembering what Ronan said about greetings. Those closest get a lot of attention, kissing a lot of hand movement, butt, waist, be suggestive. She moved past Aoi, brushing against her releasing a deep breath, Aoi closed her eyes taking it in.

"Hello ryou…" She embraced her, nuzzling her cheeks and then kissed her.

"You do not have to be so flirtatious with me…" She released a breath and Mariana felt her warmth flow across her cheek and slowly breathed it in, "I need to practice…" She moved her hand down her back as ryou did the same. She smiled blushing as Mariana kissed her neck and whispered, "Is that a bite mark…" She pushed the collar of yukata with her nose.

"I caught him in the shower…" She closed her eyes, remembering the moment fondly.

"So…" She smiled finishing her greeting. She turned as Aoi stood up, softly gazing at Mariana as she leaned forward hugging her, "do I need to introduce myself…" She chuckled.

"No…" Aoi whispered as her eyes went wide; slowly closing as Mariana playfully nipped her shoulder, and then kissed her cheek blowing her breath across her face. She breathed it in, as they kissed. They stood still holding each other with their eyes closed and small smiles on their faces.

"Cough… Cough…"

"Huh..." Mariana turned her head looking over her shoulder, "oh… I'm sorry…" She could see it was the owner standing by the table. He had his hand curled into a fist as he feigned his cough.

"No… No…" He smiled, "I just had a tickle…"

"Right…" Aoi chuckled as she slowly sat down.

"It is been a while… So I wanted to thank you again…" He nodded, his eyes glistening as he remembered, "For saving my daughter…"

"You don't have to thank us…" Aoi looked up from her seat as she placed her hand on Mariana's hand.

"Yes… I do… We could've lost her forever…" He let out a worried sigh as he looked around the table.

"Father…" They heard Amie's voice as she came out of the back room. She was not wearing her normal work uniform. She was dressed in a dark Brown yukata decorated with spider webs. Mariana crinkled her brow looking across the café.

"The design is the ward off evil…" Misaki spoke as she watched her from across the floor.

"Does it protect from you…" Mariana glanced at misaki. She smiled back at Mariana, "perhaps you should wear and see if I get caught in the web…"

Amie smiled and waved to misaki. Her face not as bright as before, "she is getting better…" Her father took a deep breath and released it.

"Hello… Misaki…" Amie stopped in front of her and bowed. She stood up and slowly reached out and hugged her tightly. She laid her head on her shoulder smiling softly with her eyes closed, "how are you doing…"

"I'm… Okay…" She hesitated as she held on taking slow deep breaths.

"It will get better…" Misaki leaned her head back, "remember what I promise…"

"Yes… You did promise…" She slowly smiled and her eyes shined as she nodded her head.

"You're not working…" Mariana looked up from the table.

"Yes… I'm just dressing differently…" She looked at misaki and whispered, "Do you like it…"

"Yes…"

"Did you…" Mariana narrowed her eyes looking at misaki.

"No…" She shook her head and her lips smiled, "I'm part of her support system… So… I bought it for her and the accessories…" She pointed to the hairpin that held her long dark hair in a bun.

"I see… So…"

"I am not a pet…" She chuckled as she blushed, "it was my birthday that's all…" She looked at Mariana as she ran her hands down the front of yukata let out a deep breath.

"Oh… Okay…" Mariana quickly glanced at Aoi and then to ryou.

"I need to go to the register…" She bowed and smiled at her father as she turned and walked away.

"If she were my pet… She would've kissed me…" Misaki slowly closed her eyes as she sat, scooting the chair closer to the table. "Jeez... So paranoid…" She grinned.

"Really…" Mariana turned looking at her, "shall we talk about this morning…"

"What…" She raised her hand covering her mouth, "what do you mean…" She smiled and spoke sarcastically.

"So… Anyway…" The owner chuckled, "cheesecakes are on me…" They all smiled thanking him as he turned to leave. They watched as he walked through the café up to his daughter patting her on the shoulder and then went behind the counter.

"Sneaking into my apartment… Then into my shower… Scared the hell out of me when I turned around…"

"I did not sneak into your apartment I have a key…" She playfully grinned.

"That's even worse… Now I know why Ronan has those protocols…" She released a deep breath, "and where were you… Aoi..."

"I was around…" She lifted her teacup to her lips slowly taking a drink.

"Oh really…" She raised her arm pointing at misaki.

"Do you know what I did…?" She narrowed her eyes gazing at Aoi, "I had to wash and condition her hair, and then I rubbed her back between the shoulder blades only…"

"I helped you dressed…" Misaki slowly nodded with a playful grin on her face.

"Yes… Thank you… But you made me late…"

"I offered to carry you…" The tone of her voice changed as she laughed.

"Yes… But I couldn't… I needed the car today…" She spoke, "they are nearly done with the house. Ronan is upset to… Something about a certain someone," she pointed at Aoi," being too close…" A smile appeared on her lips. The others laughed, "I need to go and select colors and other items. So I thought all of us can go to the store then I need to get something for the girls and drop it off to them…"

"When will it be done…" Ryou tilted her head waiting for her answer.

"Less than a week…" She reached across the table picking up her saucer and raised the teacup to her lips, "they are working 24 hours… I'm glad I listen to Ronan… I bought the two lots next to mine… So I could build a greenhouse like at my mother's…" She held her teacup in the air after taking a sip and slowly put it down on the table. She took a deep breath then looked at Aoi.

"Would you like to stay with me...Aoi…?" She nervously smiled watching as a slight smile exposed itself on her lips.

"I never intended to leave you…" She slowly turned her head as her lips parted exposing her fangs. Mariana didn't say a word she just leaned forward and smiled.


End file.
